The dragon empress chronicles: Dragons bane
by TheWhiteWolf21021993
Summary: There is an old nordic saying that roughly translates to let sleeping dragons lie, well this dragon has woken and all of Nirn will be changed for it.
1. Chapter 1

In the forests of Bruma in the Jerral mountains was a large manor house that every summer was the home of the descendants of Adriana Kvatch the champion of Cyrodill.

As it was there were currently three living blood descendants, the eldest was Adrian Kvatch, a tall nord with red hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was the owner of a rather successful fishing company that had boats in both Cyrodill and Skyrim. He and his wife Anwen, a tall ebony headed high elf, had one son, Tomas Kvatch.

Tomas a high elf like his mother, though you would not be able to tell just by looking at him as his skin's golden shade was so subtle, so unless you caught sight of his ears you could be forgiven for thinking you were looking at a rather slim, tall nord. He was currently working on one of his father's fishing ships that docked in the Imperial city, his mother was staying in the city to take stock of the months catch.

For years Adrian and Anwen had tried for children and had felt thoroughly blessed at Tomas' birth but were devastated to learn that they wouldn't be able to have another child. Until they had met Annika Hanson.

She was a scholar at the collage of Winterhold in Skyrim, the only non mage to be ever granted a Master, she studied both Dwemer mechanics and ancient languages.

She had made fast friends with Anwen, who was a Mistress of the college herself, and had gotten along well with Adrian when Anwen had invited her to their winter home in Skyrim and she absolutely adored Tomas who had just reached his third winter.

But this story is not really about them, no this story is about the youngest member of their family.

When Anwen learnt that Annika also longed for children she brought her to meet her husband, sat them both down and proposed that they would have a child together and raise it as a family.

At first Annika and Adrian were both against the idea but Anwen using all the persuasive charm she possessed plus a little of Tomas begging for a younger bother or sister for New life festival, they eventually came around and so on the twenty first of Second Seed, 187 4E Katrine Kvatch was born.

At first she was thought to be still born because she was not crying, nor was she moving but when she was handed to Annika the little baby opened her eyes and seemed to stare right into her mothers soul.

Presently only Adrian and Katrine was in the Bruma household, Annika having been called away to assist the collage.

The young girl, now of fourteen winters, was having to read out the history work that her mother had left for her to do to her father in his study.

"The fall of the Septim empire and what occurred after," she read.

"Nice title," commented Adrian before gesturing to continue.

"The fall of the Septim empire occurred in the third era 433, in the rein of Emperor Uriel Septim the seventh and was brought about by the assassination of said Emperor by the cult of the Mythic Dawn, who worshipped Mehruns Dagon the daedric prince of change and destruction, led by Mankar Camoran, which led to the oblivion crisis in which the daedra invaded Tamerial,"

"A strong start if a bit wordy but I'm certain your mother will be pleased, continue," Adrian instructed her.

Katrine nodded, "The Emperor, before his asked Adriana, later to be known as Adriana Kvatch the champion of Cyrodill with delivering the amulet of kings to the grandmaster of the blades and finding his then unknown son Martin. The oblivion crisis only ended with Martin sacrificing himself to defeat the Daedric prince, however due to the power vacuum and the destruction caused by the oblivion crisis the empire fell to chaos until the conqueror Titus Mede took the city with under a thousand men. However because he was not of Septim blood and the dire straights at that time many of the provinces left the empire leaving it with seven of the nine counties, though the empire would latter retake Leyawin, Bravil, Hammerfell and High rock," finished Katrine with an expectant smile on her face.

"Well, I'm no history scholar but I'd say it sounds right," said her father.

"So can I go and practice my bow now?" Pleaded Katrine.

Adrian laughed, "Yes you may go,"

Katrine raced out of her father's study and down the hall to her and her mother's room, she hastily shoved her work into desk.

Glancing up at her family painting, she could almost hear her mother scalding her, though her mother was in Winterhold.

Katrine still found it odd that her family were all in different parts of the empire as usually they all would be in Bruma from the start of Midyear till the end of Last Seed then they would return to Lakeview manor in the forests of Falkreath in Skyrim.

It had struck her as odd because until last month Tomas would have been the only one missing while he worked on the Jun Ikrin, one of their father's ships and wouldn't be coming to Skyrim with them.

Then one day her father came home from a trip to the Imperial city and took her brother to one side and had words with him.

After that her brother was going to work on the Jun Ikrin until the end of summer when they would all return to Skyrim and he would be going to Whiterun to join the companions.

Katrine shook herself from her thoughts, her father had told her not to worry.

She took one last look at her family painting before grabbing her bow and her quiver full of practice arrows and headed out side to where she had set up some targets.

As she practiced her archery she pondered on what she would do in Skyrim, she would be fifteen next Second Seed and as such of age in the eyes of her nordic culture, the bards college in Solitude was her dream but she very much doubted her mother would let her go off to Solitude alone.

Katrine turned and aimed as she heard someone rushing towards her, she relaxed when she saw it was just her father.

"Papa, you scared me," she said but what else she had meant to say died on her lips as she caught the look on her father's face.

"Katrine you need to run," he said concern etched onto his face.

"Run and hide in the forest, don't come out until I come and get you and if I don't come by nightfall you're to camp out in a tree like I Showed you and come morning make your way across the border to Skyrim and head to the Grey Mane's, do you understand?"

"Yes but what is going on?" she asked confused.

"There is no time, just do as I say, I love you my little one now go," her father ordered her, giving her a hug that scared her more than anything, he was saying goodbye.

She ran into the forest but decided to circle back around so that she could see what was going on without being seen.

Her father was speaking with a group of thalmor and some Imperial soldiers, she recognised one of the thalmor as Elenwen the ambassador to Skyrim, what was she doing here?

Katrine watched in confusion that quickly turned into horror as her father was grabbed and held down as Elenwen pulled out an ebony dagger and plunged it into her father's chest.

Katrine stood frozen in fear as the thalmor let her father fall and then walk away as if they hadn't just shattered her life.

She waited to see if the thalmor would return then slowly walked towards where her father lay.

He was staring up at the sky with a slightly glazed look but he focused on her face as she knelt beside him, she glanced down at the dagger protruding from his chest and blanched at the blood that was soaking his tunic.

"Papa what is going on, why would the thalmor do this?" She asked her voice trembling.

"Because the Emperor asked them to," he said his voice pained.

"But why, I do not understand,"

Her father sighed heavily, "I suppose there is no point in me hiding it from you now listen my little one, we are the last descendants of Martin Septim,"

She cut across him, "The Dragonborn emperor? Son of Uriel Septim?"

"Yes and that means we have a legitimate claim to the throne of the empire, you or your brother should be ruling after the Emperor dies and that is why the thalmor want you, they know under the rule of a dragonborn emperor or empress the people will rally against them,"

"But Papa how can you be certain that we are, no one knows who the father of Adriana's child was," said Katrine.

Her father lifted his left hand and Katrine gasped it gently.

"The ring on my hand that you now hold was given to Adriana the night before the battle of Cyrodill as an engagement ring, nine months after that Adriana gave birth at Cloud ruler temple," he explained then gave a pained moan.

"Papa!" cried Katrine fearfully looking down at her fathers rapidly paling face.

"It's alright little one, you need to take my ring, then go inside and pack what you need to but remember what your brother and I taught you about how to travel when you know you are hunted," her father told her.

"I will Papa but I am going to stay with you till you," she couldn't say it "Till you go,"

"Alright, my little one, help me over to the small boat on the lake," Adrian said.

So they struggled over to a small lake that was beside the house on it was a small boat that Katrine liked to row into the middle and either fish or pretend to be a pirate.

"Help me in little one,"

Struggling Katrine half lifted half dragged her father into the small boat and as gently as she could laid him down, noting the far away look in his eyes that she had seen animals get when there time was near.

"When I go push the boat out and set it aflame," he instructed with difficulty his breaths now coming in short gasps.

Katrine nodded "I will Papa, I love you," she said laying her head on his chest listening to his slowing heart beats.

"I love you too my little Dovah,"

She frowned "Papa, what does dovah mean?" she asked.

He was silent, Katrine listened she could hear nothing, nothing.

She looked up at his once expressive face, there was nothing there that was her father he was just empty.

She got out of the boat and grabbing a piece of rag that was used to clean fishing knives she rapped it around one of her practice arrows.

But before pushing the boat out she reached over her father's body and pulled out the ebony dagger, she wiped her fathers blood off using some grass and tucked the dagger into her belt.

Once the boat was far enough away she used a flame spell to set the practice arrow alight and shot it at the boat.

She watched as flames erupted across the old wood and started to consume it.

An unconditionally cold breeze brought her out of her thoughts, she glanced up at Magnus' gaze and noted that it had begun it's decent.

She needed to move quickly, especially if those thalmor or even imperial soldiers came looking.

She raced into the house and went over what she would need.

Map, yes. A her hunting parka yes, it may still be summer but she wont be able to light a fire at night someone could see the smoke. A bedroll? No she would sleep in trees to keep away from predators.

Food, she would need to take precooked food.

She raced into the larder and got some salted meet and bred, as well as a water skin and filled it with water, anything more she would need to find on the road.

One last thing she did was switch out her practice arrows for a set of iron ones, she did consider grabbing a steel sword but if she got into a fight with a thalmor, imperial soldier or even bandits by her self and needed to draw a sword it would already be to late for her.

Fiddling with her father's ring she walked out the door and set off into the forest sending of a silent prayer to the Nine to guard her on her journey.


	2. Chapter 2

The chirping of the morning birds woke her just as Magnus' gaze began to awake.

She sat up and turned her head to get the cricks out of her neck, and surveyed the surrounding area for predators, bandits or patrols.

She turned to the pack she had been using as a pillow and pulled out a piece of dried meat for breakfast.

She had been traveling for three days now and had crossed the border into Skyrim late into the evening last night.

Putting her pack back on and grabbing her bow and her belt quiver, she began her careful decent.

She had been walking for an hour when the sounds of battle drew her to the edge of a clearing, edging forward she saw a small skirmish between a group of blue armoured warriors that she didn't recognise and the unmistakable armour of the imperials.

Hot rage boiled within her, she notched an arrow and drew back her bow and fell one of the imperials who was about to deliver a killing blow to a blonde man who looked a few years older then her.

The young blonde jumped to his feet, grabbed his war axe, gave her a nod and thanks and rushed back into the fray.

Katrine turned to the fight and decided on a new target, an older blonde man, perhaps her father's age, was fighting three imperials at once.

She dropped her bow, drew the ebony dagger, rushed over and grabbed one by the shoulder and used the dagger to slit the imperials throat and let him fall.

The man finished the other two with a sweep of his axe.

"Thank you friend," the man had a deep gravely voice that was not unpleasant.

"You are welcome," Katrine said and turned to find a new target, but found all the imperials lying dead.

"What is your name, warrior?" the man asked looking at her as if her was trying to place her face.

She turned back to him, "Do you mean me?"

"Yes, I would like to know who to thank," he answered her with a slight smile on his face.

"Katrine Kvatch, daughter of Annika Hanson and Adrian Kvatch,"

The shock on the man's face was almost comical, he looked about to say something but one of the other soldiers beat him to it.

"Kvatch as in Adriana Kvatch, Martin Septim's champion?" The soldiers looked at her with something akin to awe on their faces.

"Yes, she was my ancestor," answered Katrine she said slightly worried how these people would react if they found out she was a Septim.

"If you don't mind me asking milady, what are you doing out in the woods?" One of the soldiers asked, a woman thought Katrine, well I almost could not tell with that helmet.

"The thalmor came to my home, they murdered my father but before he died he told me to go to my kin in Whiterun, I was headed there,"

The older man looked down at her in empathy and said "It will be safer for you to come with us to Windhelm and catch a carriage to Whiterun,"

"Thank you, may I ask your name?" Katrine asked as she picked up her bow and retied it to her pack.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm," he answered walking up to a horse, he then mounted it and held out his hand for Katrine to climb on with him.

She took it hesitantly, the Jarl of Windhelm, she had heard many a tale of this man and his quest to free Skyrim from imperial control, this will be an interesting trip thought Katrine, little did she know.

They rode for a while passing Darkwater crossing just before midday, as they rode Katrine got to know some of the soldiers that walked beside them.

Two in particular, Ralof and Gunnier had some interesting tales to tell.

They had just turned onto a road that would lead them to Windhelm when the were stopped by a large felled tree across the road.

Katrine noted that the base looked like it had been cut.

"My Lord this looks to much like a," just as she was about to say trap an arrow felled one of the soldiers.

"Ambush!" yelled Ulfric both him and Katrine quickly dismounted as imperials swarmed out of the woods.

"Protect the Jarl!" cried Ralof.

As they encompassed him in a protective circle Katrine tried to include herself but Ulfric grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the circle with him.

She looked up at him one eyebrow raised in question.

"I knew your father, he'd come back and haunt me if I let you be killed before I fought," he said.

They were outnumbered, only twelve Stormcloaks and what looked to be fifty Imperials.

"Stand down, everyone stand down this is a fight we can't win," commanded Ulfric.

They were rounded up, their weapons and belongings taken and Katrine was stripped out of her clothes and dressed in rags.

Before they could be loaded onto carts an Imperial legate stepped up to Ulfric to put a gag over his mouth.

"Wait Rikka the girl she's Adrian's daughter, she isn't a Stormcloak," Ulfric said before the legate could gag him.

The legate, Rikka turned to Katrine, looked at her for a moment then turned back to Ulfric.

"I'm sorry but we have orders for her execution as well," said Rikka as she placed the bindings over Ulfic's mouth.

She turned to another legate who had Katrine's dagger strapped to her belt, "The prisoners are to be taken to Helgan, General Tullius is waiting to preside over their execution,"

Katrine, Ulfric and Ralof were placed in a cart that already had one prisoner, a horse thief Lokir.

As they rode of the motion of the cart lulled Katrine into sleep.

Katrine dreamt a memory of home in in her tenth winter, her mother was sitting by the fire writing about the days events as she always did in the evenings, her strange face jewellery glinting in the fire light.

Her father was carving her a wooden sword that he had promised her, humming the tune to three hearts as one as he did.

Her elder brother Tomas, who had just reached his fourteenth winter, was telling her the story of how he had hunted a sabre cat, whose hide was now drying in the tanning rack in the basement.

Anwen was sitting on a stool behind Katrine and was finishing of braiding Katrine's hair.

"What do you think Annika." Anwen asked.

Annika looked up from her writing and smiled, "Beautiful, very beautiful," she said.

A howl rang out interrupting the quiet of the night.

"Papa can I please let him in, it is cold out there," pleaded Katrine.

Her father looked over at Annika and Anwen, who both nodded.

"Alright then Katrine go let him in, it is almost time for bed anyway," said her father.

Tomas groaned as Katrine left the main hall to the front door to open it for her pet ice wolf, Oddok in.

Katrine and Oddok had met the first time she went hunting, she had gotten separated from the group when she had come across a cave bear that had an ice wolf pup in its mouth, Katrine without thinking had used her bow to kill the bear with a well place arrow to the eye, saving the pup and from then on the two were hardly seen without the other, much to her brother's disgust.

Oddok gave a happy to see Katrine then bounded up to her and nuzzled at her hand for a pat.

"Come along boy, time for bed," Oddok happily followed Katrine into the main hall.

Katrine hugged Anwen, then she and Tomas spent a minute trying to crush one another, her mother gave her a hug and said, "I will be up soon, sweet dreams my Omega,"

Her father handed her the wooden sword and wrapped her in a warm hug, she never felt more safe then she did as when her father hugged her.

Katrine jolted awake as the carriage hit uneven ground and she looked around to see where they were, noting that the trees were beginning to thin out.

"Hey finally awake huh, we're almost there," said Ralof.

"Lousy Stormcloaks, everything was fine until you came along, Empire was nice and lazy, if it weren't for you I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now," Grumbled Lokir.

"We're all brothers and sisters in bonds now horse thief," Ralof shot at him.

"Shut up back there!" yelled the driver.

Lokir glanced at Ulfric, "What's wrong with him huh?" he asked Katrine nudging his head to Ulfric.

That is a bit disrespectful, thought Katrine, apparently Ralof thought so too.

"Watch your tongue, you're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak the true high king!" he spat.

"Ulfric, Jarl of Windhelm, you're the leader of the rebellion, but if they've captured you oh Gods where are they taking us?" Lokir wailed.

"I don't know where we're going but Sovngarde awaits," said Ralof.

"This isn't happening, this can't be happening," panicked Lokir starting to rock back and forward as if he was trying to sooth himself.

Stendarr have mercy on us please Katrine silently prayed.

"What village are you from horse thief?" Ralof asked gently.

"Why do you care?" Asked Lokir sounding on the brink of tears.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home," said Ralof.

"Rorikstead, I-I'm from Rorikstead," stammered Lokir.

Katrine thought to her home Lakeview manor, I am never going to see it again she thought.

One of the Imperials from the front cart called out to a grey haired man atop a chestnut mare, "General Tullius, the headsman is waiting,"

"Good let's get this over with," said the General.

"General Tullius the military governor and it looks like the Thalmor are with him, damn elves I bet they had something to do with this," spat Ralof.

Katrine glanced over , her eyes narrowed and she moved to stand up but Ralof grabbed her and held her down.

"What are you doing child, are you so anxious to die?"

"She was the one, I recognise her she killed my father, I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!" shouted Katrine, the last part directed at the elven woman atop a black gelding, who spun around to see who shouted, her eyes widened when they caught sight of Katrine.

"Hold the cart," the Thalmor woman ordered, the cart pulled to a stop and Elenwen trotted up the cart and looked Katrine right in the eye.

"Hello Lady Septim,"

Ralof, Ulfric and Lokir all turned to Katrine in amazement.

"Hello Elenwen, I have not seen you since you murdered my father," spat Katrine.

Elenwen's eyes widened, but she quickly regained her composure, "Oh my dear, I am afraid that you have been misinformed, your father is fine, he is with the Emperor and asked me to find you and bring you to him,"

Katrine had to give her credit if she didn't know Elenwen was lying she would have believed her.

"You are lying Elenwen, I was there I saw your men hold him down while Imperial soldiers watched doing nothing, I saw when you took out an ebony dagger and thrust it into my father's chest and I held him as he died so do not lie to me," said Katrine her voice becoming hard.

"Alright, we killed him," admitted Elenwen "But only because he refused to obey an Imperial decree to bring you to the Emperor,"

"What did the Emperor want with me?" asked Katrine subtly trying to loosen her bonds, if she could get her hands free maybe she could kill Elenwen before she died.

"Emperor Titus Mede has petitioned your father for you and his son to be married several times but he refused,"

Katrine said nothing she just stared angrily, after a pause Elenwen spoke again.

"Now come with us and will take you to meet your new family,"

At this Katrine's eyes darkened and she spat in Elenwen's face, "Burn in Oblivion, bitch!" at this the Stormcloaks cheered their support.

As the carts started to move Ralof asked Katrine "Are you okay?"

She turned to look at him and found herself unable to speak, so she just shook her head.

Papa died because he refused to marry me off she thought Nine if I live through this I swear I will kill that basted emperor with my own to hands.

The carriages stopped and Ralof said as he rose to his feet "Come on, best not keep the Gods waiting,"

Lokir cried " This is a mistake, tell them I wasn't with you!"

"I doubt they would believe us," said Katrine trying to calm him.

"Face your death with some courage thief," said Ralof as he stepped out of the cart.

A young man with brown hair about Ralof's age stood beside the legate who had Katrine's dagger strapped to her belt.

"Step forward when I call your name," said the young man.

"The Empire loves their damn lists," muttered Ralof to Katrine who smirked.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm," Ulfric was led over to a group of people in the centre of the town where there was an executioner waiting.

"Ralof of Riverwood," Ralof glanced at Katrine, he gave her a sad smile as he was led away.

"Lokir of Rorikstead," the horse thief stepped forward, "No I'm not a rebel you can't do this," and he took off running.

"Halt!" cried the legate.

"You're not going to kill me!" shouted Lokir as he ran, the legate signalled archers that were stationed on a nearby tower, who aimed and fired.

Lokir fell to the ground and was still, Katrine turned to the legate and tried to kill her with her eyes, he didn't deserve to die like that thought Katrine.

"Anyone else feel like running?" asked the legate, a smirk on her face.

Okay thought Katrine I am adding her to the list of people who I will kill if I survive.

The young soldier looked up at Katrine, then back to his list and shook his head.

He looked up at her again and asked "Who are you?"

Katrine stepped forward and with as much strength as she could muster she said "I am Katrine Kvatch, daughter of Annika Hanson and Adrian Kvatch, or Lakeview Manor in Falkreath,"

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim kinsman, what do we do she's not on the list?"

"Forget the list she goes to the block," ordered the legate.

"By your orders," said the soldier her then turned to Katrine and said "I'm sorry, at least you'll die here in your home land,"

Was that supposed to be a comfort wondered Katrine as she was led over to the courtyard, she positioned herself next to Ralof and Ulfric as the man Ralof had earlier identified as General Tullius up to Ulfric.

He was slightly grey headed wearing ornamental armour with the signature dragon crest of the empire emblazoned on his chest, Katrine looked down at her hand where her fathers ring rested the same symbol engraved on it, they don't deserve to wear that thought Katrine as she raised her head.

"Jarl Ulfric," the General said with a sneer, "Some here in Helgan call you a hero but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his King and usurp his throne,"

Ulfric growled at him unable to do much else, but Tullius wasn't finished.

"You stared this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the empire is going to put you down and restore the peace,"

The General then turned to the legate and said "Get on with it,"

The legate saluted him "Yes General Tullius, give them their last rights," she said to a priestess, who nodded.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the eight Devines upon you,"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and lets get this over with!" shouted one of the Stormcloaks cutting across the priestess as he walked up to the headsman's block.

The priestess looked a bit offended by the interpretation "As you wish," she huffed.

The legate walked up behind him, placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him into a kneeling position, then placed her foot on his back and forced him to lay his head on the block as the executioner walked into place.

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same," were the Stormcloak's last words as the axe swung down.

Katrine closed her eyes unable to watch, when she opened them the body was being dragged away.

"You Imperial bastards," cried one of the Stormcloaks.

"As fearless in death as he was in life," lamented Ralof.

"Next the Nord girl," ordered the legate.

Katrine heard a muffled grunt from besides her, she turned to see Ulfric's sad eyes looking at her, he gave her a nod and she heard Ralof say to her " Courage kid, it will all be over soon,"

She walked forward but as she did the priestess spoke up "General, I must protest this child can't be more than fifteen,"

"Fourteen," said Katrine weakly.

The priestess looked scandalized "General Tullius this is a child you can't mean to do this, she is to young," pleaded the priestess.

The General gave Katrine a sinister smile "Your never to young to die, she had her chance and she chose her fate," he said.

A loud, piercing screech filled the silence and every one looked around to see where it came from.

"what was that sound, did you hear that?" Asked the soldier who took down the names.

It rang out again, this time sounding closer.

"There it is again, what was that?"

By then Katrine had walked over to the headsman's block and had started to get impatient.

"Are we going to spend the afternoon chatting or are you going to cut my head off?" Katrine was quite proud of how steady her voice was as the legate pushed her down onto the block.

She could feel the warmth of the blood from the man that was before her but she took a calming breath and positioned her self so that she could see, she was determined to face her death with as much courage as he father had faced his.

The headsman raised the axe high but as he was about to bring it down upon her a loud scream rang out and one of the sentries leapt from the tower to his death.

"What in Oblivion!" Cried General Tullius.

"Dragon!" cried another sentry "It's in the clouds".

The dragon flew down onto the tower behind the executioner, it landed with enough force to shake the ground.

For a moment everyone stared in awe, unable to believe their eyes.

Then the dragon lifted its head skyward and let out a roar that shook the heavens.

Then it was if the sky had started to fall as bits of rock and flame began to fall to Nirn.

The dragon took to the skies breathing fire down on the people below and Katrine was certain that the dragon was speaking no shouting in some foreign tongue.

She was just kneeling in shock as people burnt around her, unable to process what was happening when a female voice, that felt like ice down her back, inside her own head said "Stop kneeling there child and run," Where to though thought Katrine.

"Katrine this way, come on the Gods won't give us another chance," called Ralof from inside a tower across the courtyard.

Katrine got up and sprinted to the tower dodging the falling rock as she did.

She darted in the door and Ralof slammed it shut behind her.

Inside the tower were several Stormcloaks some injured, all looking terrifed.

"Are you alright?" Asked Ulfric looking concerned.

"Yes I am fine," said Katrine attempting to catch her breath.

The dragon let out another roar that shook the tower they were in.

"Jarl Ulfric, could the legends be true, was that really a dragon?" Asked Ralof.

Ulfric glanced over at him "Legends don't burn down villages,"

Another roar sounded out and this time Katrine caught a word "Yol, what does that mean?"

Ulfric looked at her strangely "What did you just say?" he asked.

"The dragon spoke, I heard it," she told him.

"Well whatever it means I doubt it's friendly," said one of the Stormcloaks.

Ulfric strode over to the stairs and looked up to a Stormcloak who was removing some rubble from the upper level.

He then turned back to Katrine Ralof and the other Stormcloaks an said firmly "We need to move now, up through the tower,"

He grabbed hold of Katrine's arms, her hands still bound at this point and they took the lead up the tower.

The Stormcloak trying to clear the way told them "We just have to move more of these rocks,"

Ulfric stepped forward to help but Katrine hearing a strange sound from the other side of the wall, some how knowing what it was, pulled Ulfric back just as the dragon burst through the wall and breathed fire into the hole it made, catching the Stormcloak in its fiery breath, Katrine unable to stand the sight buried her face into Ulfric's chest.

Ulfric enveloped her in his arms and span her around to shield her from the blast.

After a few moments of listening to agonizing screams Ulfric stroked her head "Its over little cub,"

Katrine looked and where once was a man there was now a charred corpse, Katrine tried to steady her breath but the smell was overwhelming, she felt like she was going to be sick.

Ralof coming up the stairs, avoiding looking at the corpse of his fallen, peered through the hole the dragon had made.

"Katrine come here quick," said Ralof, though the hole Katrine could see what appeared to be the inn, its roof had collapsed.

"okay, this is what's going to happen, see the inn on the other side jump through the roof and keep going," said Ralof, Katrine just looked at him as if he was mad.

She looked back over to the inn and thought okay I can probably make that jump.

"okay but what about you?" She looked at Ulfric and Ralof.

"We will follow when we can, go," Ulfric said.

Katrine backed up as far as she could then ran as fast as she could at the hole in the wall and launched herself into the air.

Time seemed to stand still and for a brief moment Katrine felt as if she was flying, then time sped up again as she fell though the inn's roof, as she landed she did a roll and leapt to her feet thinking as she did this would be a lot easier if my hands were not bound and I was not wearing rags.

She spotted a hole in the landing, ran over and jumped down then dashed though an opening in the wall to where the young brown haired soldier was coaching a young boy to behind some shelter in the form of a fallen wall.

The soldier turned to Katrine and said "Still alive prisoner, stay close to me if you want to stay that way,"

He then turned to an older man who was comforting the young boy "Gunner take care of the boy I've got to find General Tullius and join the defence,"

The man Gunner nodded at him "Gods guide you Hadvar,"

Hadvar gasped Katrine's arm and pulled her through an ally, they heard a loud screech above them.

"Stay close to the wall!" cried Hadvar as the dragon landed on the building beside them, its wing draped down into the ally, Katrine had the strongest urge to just reach out and stroke it but before she could the dragon took of again.

"Come on!" called Hadvar violently pulling at Katrine's arm as he led her though the alley and out the other side to where General Tullius was corralling a large group of soldiers, he barley looked their way to yell "Hadvar get to the keep, we're leaving,"

Hadvar pulled Katrine towards a secluded courtyard and Katrine thought to herself perhaps I can overpower him when we get into the keep.

Her plans of overpowering Hadvar was not needed because as soon as they were out of sight of the other Imperials Ulfric and Ralof stepped out of the shadows and they had found weapons from somewhere.

Hadvar's face turned hard at the sight of them and he pulled Katrine tighter to him "Ralof you damn traitor, get out of my way,"

"We're escaping Hadvar, you won't stop us now let her go," Ralof said firmly lifting his axe and taking a step in Hadvar's direction.

Hadvar seemed to weigh his options, then he shoved Katrine at Ralof shouting as he did "Fine I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

Katrine staggered as she was pushed but as she regained her footing she turned and made to rush Hadvar but Ulfric managed to pull her back "Another time cub we need to leave," he told her.

They left Hadvar and entered the keep into a circular room with a small table and lying on the on the floor dead was "Gunnear!" cried Katrine rushing forward to him trying to find a pulse.

"It's to late Katrine, he's gone to Sovngarde," said Ulfric putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get those bindings off you," said Ralof walking to her, he cut the bindings and looked down at the rags that she had been dressed in.

"We need to find her some armour my Jarl," He said to Ulfric, who thought for a moment then said "Will Gunneur's fit?"

"I think so, they seem about the same height,"

Katrine stripped while Ralof and Ulfric stripped Gunneur, when Ulfric turned to hand Katrine the amour he started and covered his eyes, holding out the armour for Katrine to take.

It was the right length if a bit loose around the waist but that was fixed with the belt of a scabbard that belonged to an Imperial sword she found lying in a corner.

"Done?" asked Ralof, Katrine nodded.

"Right lets get out of here," said Ulfric examining a locked gate, Katrine walked up to a gate that relied on a lever to raise it, only problem was that the lever was on the other side.

"There is no way to open this from this side," Katrine told them, no sooner had she said that she heard movement from down the hall, it was the legate that had Katrine's dagger and a lightly armoured soldier.

"Imperials, take cover," hissed Katrine drawing her weapon and crouching down beside the gate.

Katrine wordlessly mouthed to them that she would take the lighter armoured soldier if they would take the legate, as the lighter soldier rushed in Katrine took great pleasure in tripping him up.

As he jumped to his feet he drew his sword and struck out but Katrine leapt out of his reach, circling around him she waited for an opening, she faked a slice at his head and when he brought his sword up to block she pierced his stomach.

She turned ready to help Ulfric and Ralof but found they had just finished taking care of the legate.

"Is this yours?" asked Ralof holding out Katrine's dagger, she thanked him and gladly took it back.

"I think this is what we're looking for," said Ulfric removing a key from around the legate's neck.

Heading through the door and down a flight of stairs they came to have two choices, one was through a door to the left, the other was a long corridor straight a head.

Ralof went to run forward but Katrine hearing a crumbling from above them pulled him back as the part of the keep fell blocking the corridor.

Ralof turned to Katrine full of relief that he hadn't been crushed "Thank you," he said.

Katrine smiled "You are welcome,"

"Well only one way to now," said Ulfric opening a door to what appeared to be a store room.

After dealing with another couple of Imperials they looked through the room for supplies.

"Grab those healing potions we may need them," said Ralof, Katrine carefully placed those in a pouch she had found as well as some coin and a couple of magica potions.

"Done, lets go," said Ulfric opening the door at the other end of the room.

They ran down two sets of stairs when Katrine felt the air prickle and the hairs on her arm stand up which meant, "There are mages ahead, be ready," she told the others.

Sure enough the next room had a mage, who had the female Stormcloak strapped down on a table and was torturing her with shock magic.

Katrine felt her magic flare up in response, she let it rise and conjured a fireball that flung him back, he screamed as he tried to extinguish the flames.

Katrine ran at him, leaping into the air, using the momentum to piece the mage's throat with her sword.

As Ulfric and Ralof set to opening the bonds on the Stormcloak Katrine, per instruction from Ulfric, set to gathering any useful items.

She found a pack with some elves ears, thistle root, a couple of lock picks an and the book of the dragonborn, a favourite of Katrine's, as well as some dried meat.

In a cage was a dead mage still in his novice robes and hood, Katrine picked the lock and stripped him thinking she could sell the clothes, next to the mage she found a tome explaining how to use magica in a basic shock spell called sparks.

She looked at the mage a gave him a silent prayer to Julianous to guide his soul to the afterlife, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Ulfric standing over her, " Time to go cub,"

She stood with the mages clothes packed she slung the small pack over her shoulder and they set off again, Ulfric and Katrine in front and Ralof supporting the injured Stormcloak in the rear.

They walked along a long corridor filled with cells, must be a dungeon thought Katrine, they followed the corridor along but were pulled up short at the sound of voices.

"Orders are to wait until General Tullius arrives," said one of the voices firmly, another voice chimed in with "I'm not waiting to be eaten by a dragon,"

Ulfric peered around and counted how many there were "Six, three of them are archers," he whispered.

"My Jarl, I don't know if Amela can fight in her condition," whispered Ralof.

Amela, the injured Stormcloak, made an attempt to push away from Ralof saying as she did "Nonsense, My Jarl I could take on all those milk drinkers with my hands tied,"

"I know you could but not today, Katrine can you do that fire spell again?" Ulfric said turning to her.

"Yes my Jarl," she answered sheathing her sword and begun to focus her magica into flame.

Ulfric led her to the door "See the oil on the floor, light it up," he instructed.

Katrine looked, the oil was pooled in the middle where the Imperials were gathered, they look flammable, she thought darkly.

Light it up, an apt description she thought, it was over in a matter of moments, one minute there was fire and screaming, the next there was a pile of corpses.

The rest of the way was quite simple, an exit into a set of caves, four huge spiders that Katrine was only happy to exterminate and fill a couple of vials of there venom, sneaking past a sleeping bear and out into glorious freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

**a.n italic is elvish, just incase anyone is confused.**

As they stepped out of the cave and into the sun the light was almost blinding.

A loud screech followed by the sound of a pair of large wings was heard.

"Take cover!" hissed Ralof, they ducked behind some boulders.

The dragon flew overhead, Katrine marvelled at its size and as she did she thought, Mama would love to sketch that dragon, she decided that as soon as she could she was going to buy some art supplies so that she could.

Once it was out of sight they stood out from behind cover.

"What now My Jarl?" asked Ralof.

Ulfric looked around at the surroundings "First we need to figure out where we are, let's try that road,"

They set off walking, a small niggling at the back of Katrine's mind as they walked until Katrine caught sight of a lake through the trees, she stopped dead and cursed herself for being so unobservant.

"Katrine, what's wrong?" asked Ulfric taking in her pale face.

"I recognise that lake, my home Lakeview manor is half a days ride that way, which means that Riverwood is half an hour that way," she gesture off to her right.

"My sister owns the lumber mill in Riverwood," said Ralof looking in that direction.

"Will she help us?" Ulfric asked him.

"She is a true nord, it will be an honour to her," Ralof answered him.

Ulfric turned to Katrine who stated "There is no point going to Lakeview, there was supposed to be no one there until my brother came back, nor is there any supplies,"

"We'll head to Riverwood, stay for the night and then in the morning we can escort you Katrine to your kin in Whiterun," said Ulfric, Katrine nodded.

"What does your brother do?" asked Amela as they set off.

"He works on one of my Papa's largest fishing ships as a deck hand, Papa owned five fishing ships that stocked fish in Skyrim and Cyrodill," answered Katrine, she wondered why she felt so empty when she spoke of her father, shouldn't she be upset.

They had been walking for quarter of an hour when Katrine had a thought, pulling out the mage's hood, she handed it to Ulfric and said "Perhaps you should put this on My Jarl, just in case anyone recognises you,"

He pulled it over his head and asked her how he looked, she looked at him for a moment before saying "Like a battle mage I saw in a sketch once," He smiled at that.

It was another quarter of an hour when they had reached Riverwood, as Ralof led them across a boardwalk to the mill Katrine asked him "Why are there no guards?"

"Guder has petitioned Jarl Balgruuf for guards several times but the steward is a milk drinker and is worried about the Jarl of Falkreath seeing that as an act of aggression," He answered.

A male bosmer was sharpening an axe at a grindstone but looked up as they approached him.

Katrine smiled and to calm his nerves she switched to elvish to greet him " _Greetings friend might you know where the woman who owns the mill is?_ " she asked.

The elf looked shocked at first as most nords never learnt how to speak even basic elvish phrases, let alone be fluent, then he smiled and replied by pointing up to the mill itself.

" _She is up there with Hod_ ,"

As Ralof called out to his sister Ulfric asked Katrine were she had learnt to speak elvish so well.

"You said before that you knew my father, did you know that he married an altmer?" She asked, Ulfric nodded.

"Well she taught me, my Mother and my brother how to speak it,"

Ulfric looked thoughtful but stayed silent as a woman, a little bit older then Ralof raced down the slope of the mill and embraced Ralof warmly.

"Brother, Mara's mercy it's good to see you, but is it safe for you to be here?"

Gerdur was tall and blonde, like her brother, was dressed in a simple belted tunic with a woodcutters axe attached to the belt.

Ralof gave his sister a comforting smile, placed his hands on her shoulders and said "Gerdur I'm fine, at least now I am, but is there a place we can all talk privately?"

Gerdur seemed to just realise then that her brother was not alone, her eyes travelled Amela, taking in that she appeared to be injured, Katrine, a shocked look appeared on her face possibly from the fact that Katrine looked too young to be in soldiers armour thought Katrine, and then to Ulfric, Katrine thought the shocked look on Gerdur's face was just comical as she realised who Ulfric was, Katrine was sure she saw Gerdur's eyes pop out of her head, but she recovered quickly.

"Of course, follow me,"

Gerdur led them around the back of the mill, which was secluded from view of the village, to where a young boy was playing with his dog on a stump, he looked up at their approach and jumped up and threw himself at Ralof.

"Uncle Ralof can I see your axe, how many Imperials have you killed, do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" the boy asked excitedly.

Gerdur shook her head at her son fondly "Go and watch the south road and tell me if you see anyone coming," she instructed him.

"Aww but Mama I want to stay and talk with Uncle Ralof," the boy moaned.

Gerdur opened her mouth ready to scold the boy but Ralof kneeled down in front of him and spoke softly to him.

"Look at you, almost a grown man, won't be long until your joining the fight to free Skyrim yourself, listen my friends and me need you to do us a favour, the Imperials might be trying to find us so we need you to watch the south road and come warn us if you see anyone coming, can you do that?"

"Don't worry Uncle Ralof I won't let those milk drinkers sneak up on you," and with that the boy was off, his dog chasing after him.

While Ralof told Gerdur and her husband Hod of their capture and escape Katrine led Amela to sit on the stump so she could take a look at her injuries.

Apart from some non fatal clean cuts and burn marks where the chain lightning had touched her skin she seemed fine, so swallowing some magica potions, she focused her magica on the burns and cuts healing them in seconds, she also gave Amela a healing potion in case of internal injuries.

"Thanks said Amela examining the faint scars that were all that was left of the cuts and burns.

"Your welcome, the scars will fade, a priest would have done a it better, I have only had to deal with minor scrapes and scratches that come with daily chores," Katrine explained as she pulled out another magica potion and drained it.

Amela gave her a cocky smile and said "What's a battle without a couple of scars?"

They tuned back to the conversation between Ralof and Gerdur as Ralof asked "Are we really the only ones to have made it?"

"No one's come up the south road as far as I know," Gerdur answered him.

"What are your plans from here?" asked Hod speaking for the first time.

At this Ulfric answered "We will stay for the night, then we'll escort young Katrine to her kin in Whiterun, from there we will take a carriage to Windhelm," he answered.

Gerdur looked over at Katrine "Your going to Whiterun?" Katrine nodded.

"You'll need to get out of that armour, I sell timber to the Grey Mane's there and they told me that the Battle Born's are selling information to the Empire and that they are also involved in Thorald's disappearance," Gerdur explained taking in Katrine's borrowed Stormcloak armour.

At the mention of Thorald Katrine had an image of a teen boy watching over her and her best friend Olfina picked wildflowers in the plains outside of Whiterun.

She spoke to Gerdur with a quiver in her voice as if something had spooked her " Thorald Grey Mane is missing, are you certain?"

"Yes his mother is pretty upset about it, why do you ask?" Gerdur asked, puzzled.

"My kin in Whiterun are the Grey Mane's," Katrine explained.

Gerdur gasped and said "Oh my dear, I am truly sorry,"

Katrine took a calming breath "That is alright you did not know, still you are right I will need to get out of this amour," said Katrine thinking that she might be able to buy some clothes from the trader.

She turned to Ralof and Ulfric "How much will it be to get a carriage from Whiterun to Windhelm?"

Ralof answered after taking a moment to think "About forty septims," he said.

Alright thought Katrine we have around two hundred and fifty septims take forty from that is two hundred and ten plus if we sell the mage robes we should have enough.

She turned back to Gerdur and asked "Does the trader sell clothes or amour?"

"They do but you'd be lucky if they have any this late in the month," said Gerdur, she looked at Katrine's form trying to size her up, "However if you come with me I think I may have something that will fit,"

She led them back into the village, past the traders and up a dirt path to a house.

The inside was modest but cosy, there was a small fireplace with a cooking pot, a dinner table, a large cupboard, a small child's bed and a dividing screen which behind Katrine assumed was Gerdur and Hod's room.

Gerdur turned to Ulfric, Amela and Ralof and invited them to make themselves at home, she then asked Hod if he could run the mill for the rest of the day.

As Hod left Gerdur turned to Katrine "Now dear let's see if some of my own things don't fit you,"

Katrine was led behind the dividing screen where there was a fair sized double bed, a chest at the end of it and two bed side tables, one on each side.

Gerdur opened the chest and dug around in it for a bit then produced some hide amour, a pair of hide boots and a pair of hide braces.

She instructed Katrine to undress and helped her into the hide armour when she was done, it was a little lose around the chest area before Gerdur showed her how to tighten the ties.

She then showed Katrine how to lace up the braces and then slipped out to pour some mead for everyone while Katrine slipped on the hide boots.

Katrine looked down at herself and couldn't help but think I really hope I take after my mother in that area.

Stepping out from behind the screen the others looked up at her as she approached.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked, waiting for there opinion.

Ulfric was the first to answer "You look just like a young huntress minus one thing, a bow," Katrine thought sadly of the bow her father had carved for her and how either the imperials destroyed it or it was charred in the ashes of Helgan.

"If you sell the mages robes that should get you enough for a hunting bow and a decent amount of iron arrows from the blacksmith and still leave us with enough gold for the carriage, more if you trade in that Imperial sword," Ralof told her.

"Okay but just in case here," she said reaching into the coin purse and getting out forty septims, she handed them to Ralof and made to step out the door when Amela said " Wait for me, I'll go with you,". They left the house in comfortable silence and entered the trader, Lucan a man in his mid twenties, was behind the counter and greeted them warmly.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Riverwood trader, what can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon my good man, we are looking to sell some novice mage robes that my sister has grown out of," Katrine said smoothly, inclining her head towards Amela.

"Well that will depend on the quality of the robes but for you I can do one fifty gold," Lucan said.

Katrine pretended to think for a moment before smiling and nodded, she set her pack down and gently, as not to rumple or tear them, pulled out the robes and placed them on the counter.

"Ah good quality, yes fine stitching and a good solid enchantment to make it easier to focus your magicka, ladies for this I can give you one hundred and sixty gold septims," said Lucan.

"How generous, thank you and good day my friend," said Katrine taking the coin and putting it in the coin purse.

"Good day ladies, come and see me if you need anything else," called Lucan as Katrine and Amela walked out the door.

The blacksmith was sharpening a sword on a grindstone as they walked up to him, he stopped and looked up at their approach.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I would like to know how much for a hunting bow and a full quiver of iron arrows would cost if I trade in this sword," Katrine told him as she unsheathed the weapon and handed it to him.

"Hmm good craftsmanship, fine balance and it hasn't seen much use," the blacksmith murmured "It will be an extra fifty septims for a bow and a full complement of arrows," he said placing the sword on a work bench, he then walked over to a weapons rack and selected a decent looking hunting bow and picked up a full quiver of iron arrows while Katrine undid the sword's scabbard from her belt and removed fifty gold from the coin purse.

"Here you go," said the blacksmith handing the bow and quiver to Katrine.

She slipped the quiver over her head and adjusted the strap till it was both comfortable and in a position where she had quick access to an arrow, she then took the bow and gave it a couple of test pulls to gage the strength of the draw, when she was certain that she was pleased with it she handed over the coin and she and Amela headed back towards Gerdur and Hod's house.

"How much coin is left?" asked Amela.

Katrine thought for a moment before answering "Three hundred and fifteen septims,"

"That's probably enough to get us all rooms and food at the inn tonight," commented Amela as they walked through the door into Gerdur and Hod's house where Ulfric, Ralof and Gerdur where seated at the table waiting for them.

They spent the afternoon just talking with Gerdur about life in Riverwood while they waited for night to fall.

It was three hours before Hod returned with the boy who was introduced as Frodnar, they spent the next hour speaking about the dragon, leaving out the really gruesome parts so as not to scare the boy.

When they were about to leave Ralof informed his sister that they would be leaving at dawn the next day and they probably wouldn't see each other for some time, they embraced then Ralof gave his nephew a hug and clasped his brother in law's hand.

While that was happening Gerdur told Katrine to stop by the next time she was in Riverwood and asked her to take a message to the Jarl about the dragon and a plea for added protection in case of attack, Katrine gave her word on both.

The Sleeping giant inn was warm and cosy with the sent of cooking meat in the air, they all managed to get a room, a meal and a mug of mead.

The inn keeper was nice enough, but Katrine thought there was something odd about her, she seemed to focused for a simple innkeeper however Katrine didn't get much of a chance to observe her because it was if she had sensed Katrine's gaze and stared her down.

Katrine thought it would draw to much attention to challenge her gaze so she turned her attention to the bard Sven.

"Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart,

I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes,

With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art,

Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes,

It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes,

Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes,

For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows,

You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come."

Katrine clapped along with the others and gave the bard a Septim, "Where did you learn how to play?" Katrine asked him.

"Solitude, at the bards college," Sven answered then asked "Do you sing or play?"

"I can sing and can I play the lute and flute," she answered.

Sven smiled, handed her his lute said "Well give us a song then,"

Katrine looked over at Amela, Ralof and Ulfric, who all gave her an encouraging smile, Katrine racked her brains then focused on a song her mother used to sing for her.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms,

But when I woke I was mistaken and I hung my head and cried,

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray,

You'll never know dear how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away,"

She handed Sven back his lute as Amela, Ralof and Ulfric cheered.

"That was beautiful, have you ever considered being a bard?" Sven asked her.

"It was one option I considered, now I am not certain what I will do," Katrine answered honestly.

Ulfric stood up and told them "If we are to leave at dawn we should head to bed,"

Katrine's room was small, containing a bed, a chair and a chest to place items in, which Katrine placed her bow and quiver in, she left her dagger strapped to her thigh.

She removed her boots and braces and laid down on the bed which was just hay with animal hides stretched out over the top of it, but despite its simplicity it was comfortable and Katrine was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Katrine dreamt that night of great battles, a chilling voice, a pair of orange eyes the colour of a warm sunset and a crowd cheering for her "Long live the Dragon Empress!"

Katrine opened her eyes and smiled into her pillow, it had a nice ring to it, she thought as she slipped out of bed and pulled her boots and braces on.

She was just tightening the laces when a knock at the door sounded, "Yes, who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, time to leave," answered Amela.

"I will be right there," Katrine said grabbing her pack, her new bow, and her quiver as she exited the room.

Ulfric, Amela and Ralof were waiting for her in the dinning area of the inn by the door, Ralof had a large pack on his back, he smiled when Katrine gave him a curious look and explained that it had supplies in it.

Amela took Katrine's pack from her saying as she did "I'll carry that for you, you'll need quick access to your bow if we get into a fight,"

"Right," said Ulfric "Let's go before we loose daylight," and with that they exited the inn and headed up the north road out of the village.

Katrine marvelled at the scenery, it had in her opinion been too long since she had explored the forests of Skyrim, Bruma may be similar but it had nothing on Skyrim's beauty, truly it was without its equal she thought.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" asked Amela as they walked.

"Just admiring the scenery," answered Katrine.

"Have you been out of Skyrim long?" asked Ralof conversationaly.

"Generally speaking my family usually spends the summer months in Bruma and return to Skyrim in the autumn, though for a while it looked like my brother wasn't going to be returning with us, that he would be continuing to work on one of my father's fishing boats, until Papa came home one day and said he was selling the business," Katrine told them.

"I can't imagine your brother was too pleased with that," said Amela.

"At first he was not no, I had never seen him so angry, but then Papa took him out side and had words with him and then Tomas suddenly was looking forward to it, he said that Papa had arranged a place for him in the Companions, but I an not certain that was it," said Katrine.

"What do you mean?" asked Amela.

"Well if the Emperor had gotten so upset at my father's refusal to me marrying the Emperor's son that he sends soldiers and the Thalmor I just wonder how long he had been refusing and wether the change in plan was just a way to keep me out of the Emperor's reach," she said sadly.

Ulfric laid a comforting hand on her shoulder "You mustn't shoulder the blame of others," he said "Lest you find yourself carrying the weight of Nirn on your shoulders,"

They continued walking, as the light of Magnus rose ever higher more and more wildlife appeared and the birds could be heard singing their morning song, until they had been walking for almost two hours when Katrine stopped and listened, something is wrong she thought.

"Can you hear that?" she asked the others stopped alongside her and began to listen too.

"I don't hear anything," replied Amela.

"Exactly, even the birds are quiet," said Katrine recalling the advice her brother had given her for her first hunt "Just remember to listen to the world around you, not just for a snap of a twig, but the forest itself will tell you if there is something there that shouldn't be," he had told her.

"How will I know when the forest is trying to tell me something?" she had asked her brother.

"It will go still as if waiting for something, even the birds will stop to listen," her brother had told her.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard and several loud voices broke the silence.

Katrine took off towards the noise pulling her bow off her shoulder as she ran towards the sounds of battle, the others running after her with weapons drawn.

They ran out of the forest and Whiterun became visible, however Katrine's attention was focused on a giant attacking a group of warriors at a farmstead.

Running towards it she notched an arrow to the bow, aimed and let it fly.

She cheered as the arrow lodged itself into the soft part of the giant's neck, who swayed then fell forward.

She walked over to the farmstead where the warriors were examining the giant's body.

"Is everyone alright," asked Ulfric coming up to stand beside Katrine who was the three warriors.

The only male one answered "Yeah, we're fine,"

By Ysmir he is huge, thought Katrine, he was a nord about six foot six, dark hair down to his neck, heavy stubble on his chin, his light blue eyes were made even more noticeable by the black war paint around his eyes, he was wearing a set of steel armour and carried a great sword on his back.

Katrine thought he looked familiar but she couldn't place him, so she let her eyes move over to the youngest looking warrior.

A young Imperial by the look of her olive skin tone, with dark hair and chocolate eyes, she was dressed in scaled armour and a pair of hide boots, she had a steel shield on her left arm and a steel sword was sheathed in its scabbard on her left hip, she had a little amount of war paint traced around her eyes coming down her cheeks as well as on her bottom lip trailing down to almost touch her chin.

As she met Katrine's gaze she blushed and turned to speak with Ralof, Katrine smiled and turned her gaze to the last warrior.

Katrine was stunned, this woman was wildly beautiful, she was a little shorter than the mammoth man probably six foot four, flowing red hair over her shoulder and down her back, she wore a strange set of armour the likes of which Katrine had only seen in sketches of ancient warriors, it clung to her every curve, she herself was carrying a bow, she had on green war paint that came down her face in three diagonal gashes.

She met Katrine's gaze and smiled "Nice shot Katrine," she said.

"It was a lucky shot, wait do I know you?" Katrine asked trying to place the woman in front of her.

"Aww I'm hurt kid, I thought you said you wanted to marry me," the woman said with humour in her voice.

Katrine was taken back to one spring when she had been stayed with the Grey Manes, she and Olfina had been picking wildflowers and were trying to sell them in the market place for gold for sweets when Olfina had looked up, smiled teasingly and said "Look who is back from hunting,"

It was a young teen girl that was near the same age as Tomas, that Katrine had taken to staring at when ever she walked by.

Katrine had looked down at the red mountain flower in her hand, got up and walked over to the girl and handed her the flower, the teen smiled at her and looked as if she was waiting for Katrine to say something, Katrine thought desperately for something to say then, unfortunately, said the first thing to come to mind "Will you marry me?" the teen looked shocked then gave Katrine a smile and said "Maybe when you're older kid," and she gave Katrine a peck on the cheek and walked away.

Back at the present Katrine blushed and said "Hello Aela,"

The mammoth man smiled and enveloped her in a big hug "What about me, don't I get a hello?"

Katrine pulled back to get a proper look at his face "Farkas?" Farkas smiled and pulled her in for another bone crushing hug.

The young Imperial warrior cleared her throat.

"Of course where is our manners, Farkas let go of the kid so we can start the introductions," said Aela.

Katrine stepped out of Farkas' embrace and stepped up to clasp the young warrior's hand.

"Katrine this is Ria, she is the newest member of the Companions," said Aela as Katrine clasped the girls hand, warm and soft thought Katrine.

Aela continued with "Ria this is Katrine Kvatch, daughter of Lord Adrian Kvatch," Katrine winced at the sound of her fathers name, Ria's eyes widened "As in the hero of Kvatch, champion of Cyrodill?" Katrine nodded not speaking.

Farkas tuned to Ralof, Ulfric and Amela, Ulfric seeing the look on Katrine's face, guessed what had happened stepped forward "This is Ralof, Amela and I am ... Bear,"

Farkas, Ria and Aela clasped each of their hands in turn, then Aela turning back to Katrine noted the look on her face, seemed to realize something.

She scanned the south road as if she expected to see someone, when she didn't she gave Ulfric, Ralof and Amela a suspicious look, then turned back to Katrine "Katrine where is your father?" she asked eyeing the two Stormcloaks and Ulfric.

Katrine took a deep breath and quite calmly said "He is dead, murdered by the Thalmor and some Imperial soldiers,"

Ria gasped, Farkas looked saddened and Aela started "Why, he has never done anything to openly oppose them and he had a lot of allies in the Imperial council, not to mention his wife is a member of one of the highest ranking families in the Aldmeri dominion, why would they kill him?"

"It is a rather sensitive issue, not one to be discussed out in the open, my friends need to catch a carriage to Windhelm, then I need to take the news to Eorlund, we can discuss it then," Aela nodded and led them to the stables where the carriage driver was fixing his horse to the carriage.

Ralof walked up to him to discuss arrangements, Ulfric turned to Katrine "Now I want you to write to me alright, just send it to The Bear, Windhelm barracks and it will find me, also take this," he took off the novice hood from his head and handed it to Katrine, Aela's eyes widened as she realised who Ulfric was.

"This will do until you can find a helm, wear it whenever you leave the city," he then turned to Aela "The Thalmor didn't get all they wanted from her father, see to it that if she must leave the city she does not go alone, at least until her family gets here, and that she starts wearing war paint in a design that covers her face,"

"I can do that," said Aela clasping his hand, he placed a hand on Katrine's shoulder and said "I know that the last few days have been difficult and right now it may feel as though the world is ending but things will get better, you just have to stay strong," he clasped her hand in farewell and hopped into the carriage.

Amela pulled her into a hug and whispered "Farewell shield sister," "Farwell,"

Ralof clasped her hand and said "Good luck, we wouldn't have made it without you,"

Katrine watched as the carriage pulled away, it was strange she thought, to feel so much for people I have just met but I feel like I have known them a life time, I wonder if that is what people mean when they say that the bonds forged in fire are the strongest.

"Come on Katrine, we had better head inside where its safe," said Aela gently, Katrine nodded and followed her, Farkas and Ria following along behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**a.n sorry for the long wait, here's a longer chapter to make up for it. As usual I own nothing.**

"You might want to put that hood on till we get you to Eorlund," whispered Farkas as they approached the gates of Whiterun, Katrine pulled it on over her head thinking as she did I love my hair but right now I really wish that it was not such a distinctive colour.

The guards pulled them up at the gates saying "Who is she, the city is supposed to be closed,"

"She is kin of Eorlund," replied Aela impatiently.

"I also have an important message to take to the Jarl," supplied Katrine, Aela gave her a side ways glance, but said nothing.

The guard thought for a moment before saying "Fine but if she causes trouble its on you," and with that he let them in.

Whiterun was just a Katrine remembered, full of life.

Adrianne was outside war maidens, arguing with a young man in Imperial armour about a job he wanted her to do, there were children playing a game of tag, running in and around the crowds of people.

Katrine could hear Carlotta calling out about fresh fruits and vegetables for sale, as they neared the market, Katrine could see Aronath selling game, and over at the jewellery stand talking with her mother was "Olfina!" cried Katrine rushing forward to embrace the friend she had seen in months.

"Katrine? Gods above girl you've grown," said Olfina as she returned the embrace, Katrine who had always been smaller then Olfina was now noticeably taller and perhaps more muscular, Katrine stepped back and teasingly said "Well you have filled out quicker," making a subtle jab at Olfina's curvier form, Olfina made gave her a look of mock outrage then playfully punched Katrine in the arm.

"Why are you back so early anyway we weren't expecting you to be back in Skyrim till after Harvest end festival, has something happened?" asked Olfina.

"Yes, something has," replied Katrine.

Fralia, the matriarch of the Grey Manes stepped out from behind the stall and gently pulled Katrine's right hand up to examine Martin's ring, she let out a deep sigh and said to Katrine "My dear child I am deeply sorry," she let go of Katrine's hand and turned to Olfina "Take them up to your father, he is in the mead hall with Kodlak," Olfina, who seemed to figure out what had happened, nodded tearfully at her mother, took Katrine's hand in her own and led them out of the marketplace past the Gildergreen tree and up to Jorrvaskr, the legendary mead hall of the Companions.

Katrine had been inside the hall several times as a child, her father had been a lower level Companion though he did have several offers from Kodlak, the harbinger to join the circle but he refused all of them for some reason.

Katrine still felt the same feelings of awe as she entered the hall.

Eorlund Grey Mane, the blacksmith of the Companions was seated at the long feast table in the middle of the hall, along with Kodlak, Skjor, whom Katrine had been afraid of as a child and another young warrior who, though a lot leaner and with shorter hair, was easily Farkas' twin Vilkas.

Katrine remembered Vilkas sitting down with her and helping her when her mother was teaching her to read, they took great pleasure in their mutual love of books and Vilkas had been impressed by the rate at which Katrine had learnt.

Eorlund looked up at their entrance and taking in her daughter's tear stained face, rose from his seat.

Katrine removed her hood and Eorlund's eyes lit up in recognition, Vilkas upon turning and seeing Katrine standing there jumped up, picked her up, pulled her into a hug and spun her around.

"Ah Vilkas put me down," she said, he set her down and then noticed the empty look on Katrine's face, Olfina's tear stained face and the saddened look on his twin, Aela's and Ria's face.

Vilkas looked back at Katrine who patted his shoulder and gave him a placating smile, she then walked over to Eorlund and took her ring off to show him, he looked at the ring for a moment then closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes there was tears present "Adrian is dead,"

The entire hall went silent, as Katrine nodded.

"How did it happen?" asked Eorlund placing a hand on Katrine's shoulder leading her to sit at the feast table.

"It started as I was practicing with my bow," began Katrine "When Papa ran up to me and told me to run and hide and if he hadn't come to find me by nightfall I was to make my way here, but I was scared so I ran into the forest and snuck around to the forest to see what would happen and that is when I saw the thalmor ambassador Elenwen, some other thalmor and some Imperial soldiers, they grabbed Papa and Elenwen stabbed him with this," she said pulling out the ebony dagger to show Eorlund.

"After they left I went over to him he told me that the Thalmor had been sent by the Emperor because we were the descendants of the Septim bloodline," at this there were many exclamations of shock except for Eorlund and Kodlak, they didn't seem surprised at all, in fact they shared a look .

Eorlund cleared his throat and said "While this is true there is another reason to it,"

Katrine cut him off "Is this about the Emperor wanting me to marry his son?"

Eorlund looked shocked "How did you come to know that?"

So Katrine told him the story of meeting the group of Stormcloaks, of being ambushed, being taken to Helgan, the timely arrival of the dragon and of their escape.

When she had finished her story there was a stunned silence ringing throughout the hall, Aela was the first to recover "A dragon? A real live fire breathing dragon?" She asked.

"Yes and that reminds me I have to deliver a message to the Jarl for Gerdur in Riverwood," said Katrine, she turned to Eorlund.

"Would you mind if I did this?"

"Go ahead girl, mind your back before supper though we need to discuss what happens next," said Eorlund shaking his head in disbelief at what Katrine had told him though he knew Katrine wouldn't lie about this.

"Wait, there is something we need to do first then I will join you," Aela said to Katrine indicating for the younger red head to follow her.

"I'm coming as well," said Olfina quickly following after them.

Aela led them down the stairs to the living quarters of the Companions and down the hall into her room were Ria and the maid Tilma were setting up bowls of different colours of war paint.

"Which colour do you want?" asked Ria turning to Katrine.

Katrine looked over all the colours and settled on a bowl of deep red.

Ria, Aela and Olfina debated over a design for a few moments, while Katrine looked on in amusement before Ria came up with a design that they all agreed to.

"How about one line starting at the edge of her cheek going diagonally up the bridge of her nose, then coming back down to the edge of her other cheek, then another line above that going diagonally up to her forehead and the same on the other side so they cross the other lines?" explained Ria.

"I vote for that one," said Katrine wanting this over before sun down.

It took a whole hour to put the war paint on, as well as an explanation of how to make the red powder into paint, which Ria was only happy to give Katrine as she didn't use red.

The finally Katrine was able to head up to Dragonsreach with Aela and Olfina following along with her.

As the entered Katrine was struck by the carvings and architecture, clearly a lot of thought had gone into building the palace.

As they walked up the hall Katrine could see a long, large table set with intricate platters of rich food and jugs of mead and wine.

As Katrine looked up to the head of the hall she saw a blonde nord, who looked to be in his mid forties, sitting in the throne dressed in rich clothing, that must be the Jarl thought Katrine, he was arguing with a balding Imperial man, that Katrine recognized as Adrianne's father Proventus.

Above them, looking down on the entire hall was the skull of a dragon, Katrine had heard that there was one hanging there but seeing it was a different matter, though Katrine did note that it would have been smaller than the one that attacked Helgan.

As the approached the Jarl a Dunmer in leather armour spotted them, drew her sword and begun to walk towards them.

Katrine held up her hands in a gesture of surrender " _Hold friend, I mean no harm,_ " she said hoping the shock of someone speaking elvish would hold the Dunmer's blade.

The Dunmer did stop but she didn't sheath her blade, and when she spoke it was in the common tongue "The Jarl isn't receiving visitors, what is your business here?"

"Gerdur of Riverwood sent me with a message for the Jarl and a pea for aid," replied Katrine.

"As the Jarl's housecarl it is my job to see with any threats to the Jarl and his people so speak," said the Dunmer sheathing her sword.

"Trust me housecarl, you don't want her to say what she has to tell within earshot of prying ears," said Aela.

"It's about Helgan," supplied Olfina.

"You know about Helgan? The Jarl will want to speak with you personally," she led Katrine up toward the Jarls throne, Aela and Olfina hung back to give them privacy.

"Who is this then?" asked the Jarl.

"She has brought news of Helgan as well as a message from Riverwood my Jarl," said the Dunmer housecarl.

Katrine stepped forward and gave a short respectful bow "My Jarl, Helgan has been destroyed by a dragon, it slaughtered the garrison there, myself and a few survivors were making our way to Riverwood when we saw it head in this direction, we made it to Riverwood and received aid from the kind woman who ran the mill, Gerdur who only asked us to bring news to you and ask for you to send guards as they are undefended," said Katrine in a respectful tone.

"I see and the other survivors the ones that travelled with you?" asked the Jarl scratching his beard thoughtfully.

"I believe they meant to travel to their kin in Windhelm, as I had kin here I offered to carry the message," said Katrine.

"So the rumours were true," said the Jarl, he turned to look his steward "Well Proventus, what say you now, should he continue to trust in the strength of our walls against a dragon?"

The Dunmer stepped forward "My Jarl we should send troops to Riverwood at once, it is in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains,"

Proventus cut across her with "Siddgier will view that as a provocation, he'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him we must not,"

But he was cut off as the Jarl got to his feet " ENOUGH! I will NOT sit idle while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people," he then turned to the Dunmer housecarl "Irileth send a detachment to Riverwood at once," Irileth nodded and set off.

Proventus, looking sour said "If you'll excuse me I will return to my duties,"

The Jarl looked sideways at him "That would be best,"

The Jarl then turned back to Katrine "Thank you for bringing me this information, I trust you'll find this sufficient payment," he chucked a hefty coin purse to her and she caught it and tied its strings to her belt.

The Jarl spoke again "I do have a task for you, if you are interested, one suited to your particular talents perhaps," said the Jarl, Katrine was a little intrigued as to what the task was and what the Jarl thought her talents were so she followed him.

"Come let us speak to Farengar my court wizard, he has been looking into these matters relating to these dragons,"

The Jarl led Katrine into a side room where a man in mages robes was peering over a thick tome, behind him was a small alchemy lab and an enchanting table.

He looked up as Jarl Balgruuf and Katrine entered "Farengar I've found someone to help you with your dragon project, why don't you fill her in," said the Jarl.

The wizard looked her up and down as if sizing her up "So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Yes i suppose I could use you to fetch an item that is vital to my research," he said.

"Fetch?" asked Katrine "It sounds simple enough, what is the catch?"

Farengar scratched his chin in thought "Well when I say fetch I really mean, delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there,"

Katrine laughed under her breath, there is always a catch she thought then another thought came to her but she chose to voice this one "What does this have to do with dragons?"

Farengar looked impressed "Ah no brute mercenary nut a thinker maybe even a scholar, you see when these rumours of dragons began circling most dismissed them as idle fantasy, gossip, impossibilities," said Farengar "One sure mark of a fool is to mark anything outside of his own experience as impossible, but I began to search for information pertaining to dragons, where had they gone all those years and where were they coming from now,"

Katrine nodded her head "An efficient cause of action, but what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"I learnt of a stone tablet in Bleak falls barrow, a dragon stone, said to hold information on dragon burial sites, you need to go to Bleak falls barrow, find this tablet, no doubt housed in the main chamber and bring it to me, simplicity itself," Farengar explained.

Anything that sounds that simple probably is not, thought Katrine "What can you tell me about the barrow?" asked Katrine, thinking she was going to need all the information she could get.

"It's an old tomb built by the ancient nords, perhaps dating back to the dragon war itself, It's near Riverwood, I'm sure one of the locals can point you in the right direction," Farengar answered her.

Alright thought Katrine sourly, go to an ancient tomb probably filled with traps and draugur, look for a stone tablet that he is not even sure is there then bring it to him.

"How did you find out about this stone," asked Katrine feeling a little frustrated with the man and it didn't help when he replied with "Well we must preserve some professional secrets mustn't we, I have my sources, reliable sources,"

They had better be, thought Katrine or I am going to find these sources and introduce them to my foot.

Jarl Balgruuf, who had been silent all through the conversation spoke to the mage "This is a priority now, anything that we can use to fight these dragons we need it quickly, before it's to late,"

The mage bowed his head respectfully and said "Of course Jarl Balgruuf, you seemed to have found me an able bodied assistant, I'm sure she will prove most useful,"

The Jarl turned to regard Katrine "Succeed at this and you will be rewarded, Whiterun will be in your debt," Katrine gave him a bow as he exited the room, then she turned and gave Farengar a polite nod before leaving the room herself.

Aela and Olfina were waiting for her by the main doors as she exited the keep.

"Well what did the Jarl say?" asked Olfina

"He thanked me for bringing him this information and has asked me to do a task for Farengar, who is apparently interested in the dragon," Katrine told them.

"What kind of task?" asked Aela sounding like she already didn't like what Katrine was going to say.

"Going into Bleak falls barrow and retrieving a stone tablet that may hold clues about the dragon," answered Katrine, Aela's only response was to groan.

"We should tell my father," said Olfina.

"Agreed," said Katrine heading towards the market "But first I need to buy some writing materials, I need to get a letter to Mama, Anwen and Tomas, also I want to buy a journal and a sketch book, oh and a hair brush," said Katrine running her fingers through her hair, feeling some knots pulling as she did.

Olfina sighed "I suppose we have to go to Belethor's then,"

Katrine smiled at her "I know he is sleazy but, he always has good stock,"

"You two go ahead, I need to speak with Kodlak," said Aela as they passed the stairs to Jorrvaskr.

Katrine watched her as she left until a snigger from Olfina penetrated her mind, she turned to face her best friend.

"What it so funny?" asked Katrine.

"Oh nothing, just nothing's changed, you still get your eyes turned by a pretty girl," said Olfina teasingly.

Katrine said nothing, she just quirked an eyebrow at her and turned and strode off towards Belethor's shop, Olfina following still chuckling.

"Welcome to Belethor's, let me know if you see anything you like," said Belethor, a Breton and slimier then a toad Katrine remembered her mother saying that to Anwen when she was supposed to be asleep.

"Do you have any writing and drawing materials?" asked Katrine walking up to the counter, trying not to wrinkle her nose at the heavy perfume the man wore.

"I have pencils, parchment for letter writing, charcoal for sketching and a lovely leather bound journal, all for one hundred and fifty septims as a writing set," answered the man giving Katrine a smile.

Katrine handed over the coin for the set and asked "Also do you have any hair brushes or combs?"

"I have this lovely silver comb, forty septims or I can engrave it for an extra twenty," he said.

Katrine examined the comb then handed him the forty septims.

She turned to see Olfina staring out the window, seemingly in her own world.

What is she looking at, thought Katrine stepping up behind her trying to see what it was that had her friend so transfixed.

Outside was a young man whom she quickly recognized as Jon Battle born, Katrine smirked, oh finally something to tease her with.

Placing a hand on Olfina's shoulder she whispered "See anything you want,"

Olfina jumped about a foot of the ground, whipped around and upon seeing that it was Katrine standing behind her she playfully punched her in the arm.

"Let's get back, supper will be soon," said Olfina, a light blush colouring her cheeks.

As they entered Jorrvaskr they saw Aela, Kodlak, Eorlund, Vilkas and Farkas having a close conversation which the stopped as they caught sight of the two girls.

"Ever enter a room and think that someone may have just been talking about you?" Katrine mock whispered to Olfina, who giggled.

Laughing himself Eorlund stood up and pulled out the chairs beside him for Katrine and Olfina.

"Sit down girls, how was the markets?"

"I brought a writing pack and a silver comb, Olfina did not get anything but she had a nice time looking at what she wanted," said Katrine smirking at Olfina, who gave her a dirty look.

Eorlund looked between the two of them then seemed to decide that he didn't want to know.

"Now lass Aela was just telling us about this job the Jarl has asked of you,"

Katrine raised an eyebrow but waited for him to continue.

"A dangerous task to be sure," supplied Kodlak.

Katrine looked between the two "Do you think it is to dangerous of a task for me?" she asked.

"No, well not necessarily," said Eorlund.

Kodlak laid a hand on Katrine's shoulder "It is however too dangerous of a task for you to undertake alone, therefore Aela and Vilkas have volunteered to go with you,"

"We leave tomorrow morning at first light," Aela told Katrine, who nodded she would be grateful of the company and having two seasoned warriors along with her would make the task so much easier.

"I had better write a letter to Mama, Anwen and Tomas before we go," Katrine said.

Eorlund looked saddened "They don't know, do they,"

"No which is why I must write to them before they hear it from someone else," said Katrine, really not looking forward to writing these letters, what could she possibly say.

"Alright but Fralia probably has supper waiting for us, we best be heading home," said Eorlund "Aela, Vilkas you may collect Katrine in the morning," Aela and Vilkas nodded in agreement, Katrine said her farewells and followed Eorlund out.

Magnus was in his decent in the western sky, bathing the land in an orange and purple glow.

Katrine remembered her father telling her it was the Devines way of telling herders and crop growers that the weather the next day would be favourable.

The house of the Grey Manes was the first house after the dead looking Gildergreen tree in the courtyard in the middle of the wind district, so named for strong gusts of wind that blow through from the mountains.

The outside of the house had not changed from when Katrine was little, she found that comforting, outside the house was a small enclosed piece of land with a cow grazing, it looked up and gave a sound of greeting as they got closer to her.

They entered main living room, the second eldest child of the Grey manes, Avulstein was at the dinner table pouring out drinks while Fralia was dishing up what smelt like venison stew, my favourite thought Katrine.

At the sound of people entering the house Avulstein looked up, spotted Katrine, walked over and enveloped her in a hug "I am so sorry Katrine, are you alright?" he asked.

"I really do not know, I feel empty," she answered truthfully

"What you need is a cup of mulled wine, a good meal and full nights sleep, you can sleep in with Olfina that bed should still be big enough for the both of you," said Fralia leading Katrine to the dinning table.

The smell of the stew and the slightly spiced wine made Katrine's stomach ache with hunger.

As they all sat down to eat Katrine noticed that there was one person noticeably absent then she remembered what Gerdur had told her.

"What happened to Thorald?" she asked.

Eorlund looked down at his plate, then he looked back up at her "He has been missing for almost a month now,"

"I am sorry, is there something I can do?"

"No lass, but thank you, now eat up or it will get cold,"

After dinner Olfina led Katrine up stairs and showed her where to put her things "You can use the desk to write your letter, quill and ink is here, leave them with me and I'll send them off tomorrow," Olfina said to her "Um I work at the Bannered mare in the evenings, but I'll be back latter alright?"

"That is fine, I am going to write these letters and go to bed anyway," said Katrine thinking that tomorrow was going to be another big day and she would definitely need a full nights rest.

Olfina looked like something was bothering her, but she didn't want to say.

"What is wrong Olfina, you look troubled," Katrine said.

Olfina bit her lip before blurting out "You will be careful won't you, I mean I know you're going to be with Aela and Vilkas and you're a good fighter, but I don't want to loose someone else that I care about,"

"Hey do not worry, I will be fine," said Katrine in a comforting voice "It is just a fetch quest, Aela and Vilkas must have gone on a hundred by now and honestly it can not be bad as running from a dragon through a burning city with my hands tied can it," joked Katrine.

Olfina laughed and shook her head "I worry about you some times,"

After Olfina had left Katrine started on her letters, she decided to write her to mother first.

'Dear Mama,' she wrote.

'Papa has been murdered. I am staying with our kin, Olfina sends her love. There is more to the story but I dare not say more lest this be intercepted, I am about to write to Anwen and Tomas, I can only hope that my letters reach them before someone else does and I can not stress this enough our family is in danger and the only way we can be safe is to be together. Come home, stay alert and please stay safe,

Your loving daughter, Katrine.'

Katrine folded the letter, sealed it with dripping candle wax and wrote the address on the front.

She sat that letter to the side then started on the letter to her brother.

What am I supposed to say to him or to Anwen she thought, she shook her head I can explain everything when they get here for now they just need to know.

'Tomas, there is no easy way to write this, but you have to know. Papa is dead, murdered, I am in Skyrim with our kin, Olfina sends her love. I cannot say more, come home, stay alert and please stay safe,

Your sister, Katrine.'

After sealing the letter to her brother and setting it to the side she started the letter to Anwen.

This is probably going to be the most difficult letter that I will ever have to write, she thought, and that is without writing what I want to write.

'Dear Anwen, it pains me to write this to you but you have to know. Papa has been murdered and I fear our family is in danger, I cannot say more. I am staying with our kin in Skyrim, Olfina sends her love, please come home and please stay safe.

Katrine.'

Katrine let out a sigh, she wanted to say more, she wanted to tell them how sorry she was, how brave Papa was at the end, she wanted to warn them exactly who was to blame and most of all she wanted to tell them how scared she was.

But as it was it wasn't safe to do so, the abruptness of the letter will catch their attention and hopefully they will catch her clue as to where she was, anything else will have to wait till they get here.

Getting up from the desk she walked over to the window and stared out at the stars thinking as she did about how to make the Emperor pay for what he had done.

If his empire was so important to him then she would take that, it was hers and her brothers by right, after all their line had built it and all the Mede dynasty had done to the once great empire was give it to the Thalmor on a silver platter.

But how to take the empire, she wondered, it is not like I can walk into the Imperial city and demand to be made Empress, even with Martin's ring they could still denounce my claim to Septim blood.

The easiest way would be to marry in, kill the Emperor and my husband, but Papa died to keep me from marrying into that family, what am I saying for his sacrifice if I were to just turn around and do that.

Tiber Septim conquered the empire, but he had his army and he was Dragonborn, I am not even military trained.

But I do have some skill, training since I was eight made sure of that and I can put it into practice, I showed that when I went up against those Imperials, of course scraps like those are not wars nor have I ever learnt how to plan battles so I would definitely need to learn how to do that.

But if I could convince men to follow me into battle and we won more would follow, especially if I was able to convince them I was Talos' true heir.

So I need training in battle and war tactics, maybe some extra magic training also and I would need to find something to verify that I am descended from Martin Septim and not just his ring, Papa might have something at Lakeview.

Katrine was pulled from her thoughts by Fralia knocking at the door "Katrine dear, I have a night shift here for you," Katrine walked over and opened the door for her.

Fralia laid the shift down on the bed "It was mine but I've kept it in good condition, made from silk all the way from Elsweyr, it was the first gift Eorlund gave me after we were married,"

"It is beautiful, thank you," said Katrine running her fingers down it, the shift was indeed made of a silk of sapphire blue and it was incredibly soft.

"Your welcome, I had hoped to give it to Olfina but she is more curvier then I was, you're more closer to my build so I want you to have it, it will bring out your lovely blue grey eyes,"

Katrine didn't know what to say so she hugged the woman, who gave her a comforting rub on the back "There now, I have some warm water for the water basin and a towel, you look like you could do with a wash, then you can brush your hair and be in bed you have another big day tomorrow,"

An hour after Katrine had laid down she felt Olfina slide into the bed beside her, listening to the even breaths of the girl beside her Katrine was lulled into a sleep that was once again filled with battle and blood lust.

Katrine woke early the next morning, Magnus' gaze had not even begun to grace the sky.

Gently, as not to wake her sleeping friend, Katrine eased herself out of the bed to begin the day.

She splashed some leftover water from the water basin on her face, dressed in her armour, ran the brush through her hair, applied the war paint, slipped the dagger into her boot, grabbed her bow and quiver and quietly left the room.

In the dinning area at the table Fralia sat holding a slightly steaming mug.

"Good morning," Katrine said softly, Fralia turned and smiled at her "Good morning, dear, why don't you set those down and get yourself a nice mug of frost miriam tea, mugs are in the cabinet and the kettle is on the fire,"

Katrine settled down into the chair next to Fralia and sipped at the warming beverage.

"I really can not thank you and Eorlund enough for taking me in like this," said Katrine "I will find a way to repay you,"

"Oh nonsense dear, we are kin," said Fralia reaching to gently pat Katrine's hand "But that does beg the question of what you're going to do after getting this tablet for the Jarl,"

"Well I was hoping to get training in combat with the Companions, other than that I have training in alchemy, some smithing experience, archery training and training in most of the schools of magic," said Katrine.

Fralia thought for a moment then said "Well I'll talk to Eorlund about you helping out around the forge, Aedra knows he could use it, as for the Companions they are always willing to give training,"

They sat in comfortable silence for a quarter of an hour, sipping the tea, when Fralia asked "Why was your mother called to the college this time, do you know?"

"One of her colleagues brought back some Dwemer machines from an expedition and Mama's try to help them in their studies, I think they were wanting to figure out how the machines function so long after their makers have disappeared, Mama's always been good at figuring out a machine's workings," explained Katrine.

It was then that they were joined by Eorlund who had risen as Magnus was beginning to rise.

"Good morning," he said bending down to kiss his wife, he then turned to Katrine "Here put that on and tell me how it feels," he said passing her an iron helmet.

She placed it on her head and shook her head to see if it would shift around or fall off during combat and was pleased when it didn't.

"Good, good," said Eorlund examining the fit "Now I know your best with a bow but your father did tell me that you are quite capable at handling a sword," and with that he handed her a steel sword, she held out in front of herself tho check the balance then spun it around in her hand.

"Yes that feels good, it is not too heavy or to light and it feels well balanced," she said.

"Eorlund smiled and handed her the scabbard and showed her how to fit the scabbard onto her belt, they were just finishing when there was a knock on the door.

"Eorlund it's Aela, is Katrine ready?" Aela's voice was slightly muffled by the door, Katrine grabbed her gear and rushed over to the door.

"Yes I am,"" she said opening the door to reveal Aela, all war painted and with her bow.

Aela gave her once over with her eyes and smiled obviously pleased with what she saw "Good, Vilkas is waiting by the town gate, we will meet up with him there,"

"You take care of her Aela," Fralia called out to the huntress.

"I will, don't you worry about that," replied Aela slinging her arm over Katrine's Shoulder, avoiding her quiver and bow as she did.

Whiterun was quiet as they walked down towards the gate, Aela still hadn't removed her arm from around Katrine and she was suddenly grateful for the helmet covering her face because she was most definitely blushing.

As they neared the gate they saw Vilkas leaning against the wall talking to one of the gate guards, as they got closer he looked up and smiled teasingly "Well now, who is this strapping young warrior?"

"Knock it off Vilkas," said Katrine.

Vilkas gave a look of fake shock "Katrine, why I didn't even recognize you," he said jokingly.

Aela shook her head at their antics "Enough you two, I want to reach Riverwood by midday," she said.

As the made their way out the gate and towards the stables Aela spoke to Katrine "Now I know this is your task but I hope you won't mind that I have laid a plan out,"

Katrine smiled at her "I am not one to turn down wisdom from someone who must have done things like this as a profession, so what have you got in mind,"

"I talked to Ulric, who is a cart driver on his war to Falkreath and he has agreed to drop us off at Riverwood, then we leave any unnecessary items with my friend Ognar, ask around the village about the barrow, head up there grab this tablet, get out, head back to Riverwood, get any gear we left behind and depending on how late it is we either head back to Whiterun or get a room at the inn," Aela explained.

Katrine nodded her head thoughtfully "It sounds good, thank you,"

What had taken Katrine and the Stormcloaks the batter part of a day only took Katrine and the two Companions roughly about three hours in the back of the cart.

They kept themselves entertained by discussing the things that they were likely to come across in the barrow, draugur, traps, frostbite spiders and skeevers, that last one made Katrine shudder, as well as strategies to deal with those obstacles, Aela laughed when Katrine warned them she would set any skeever alight, and what they would need to take with them and what they would leave at the inn which wasn't much manly emergency supplies that the Companions always took, herbs to make more health potions, bandages and the like, just in case one of them were injured beyond Katrine's healing capabilities and they had ran out of potions.

As they stepped of the cart in Riverwood Aela stared up at the barrow "It's snowing up there have you got a cloak Katrine?" Katrine shook her head, she really ought to have thought of that.

"See if you can get one in the trader and make sure to ask about the barrow, we just need to drop of these packs with Ognar," said Vilkas.

As Katrine entered the trader she saw Lucan arguing with his sister, Carmelo was it? No Camilla, yes that was it she remembered Gerdur saying that there were two men fighting over her.

"Well one of us has to do something!" Camilla shouted at her brother.

But what ever they were arguing about Lucan wasn't moving an inch "I said no, no theatrics and no thief chasing!"

Katrine awkwardly cleared her throat, the two looked guilty at being caught arguing "I don't know what you heard, but we still have plenty to sell," said Lucan.

"I need a traveling cloak, something sturdy, but not to heavy that it weighs me down," said Katrine looking between the brother and sister.

"Ah yes, I have just the thing here," said Lucan handing Katrine a cloak, "Midnight black, light weight but it should keep you warm even in blizzard conditions in which case it has a hood, try it on,"

Katrine took of her helmet to see if it would fit with the hood up , looking in the mirror that Lucan had provided she was quite pleased with what she saw she happily payed fifteen septims for it.

Finally her curiosity got the better of her and asked if something had happened.

"Yes we had a break in, though the thieves only took one thing," Lucan told her "An ornament, solid gold in the shape of a dragon claw, they're hiding out in the barrow as far as I know,"

"Well it is your lucky day my friends and I are headed up to that barrow, if we come across that claw of yours we will bring it back," Katrine promised him.

Lucan looked astounded "Thank you so much, I have some extra coin left over from my last shipment it's yours if you can get the claw back," he said excitedly.

Camilla walked over and stood beside Katrine "I'll show her and her friends to the path up to the barrow,"

Lucan growled "By the Eight fine, but only to the end of the bridge," he snapped, Camilla just rolled her eyes as Katrine grabbed her helmet.

Aela and Vilkas were waiting for her outside the inn, as she approached them they looked up at her and noticing Camilla Aela gave Katrine a questioning look.

"Thieves broke into the trader and stole a golden dragon claw, they fled to the barrow, I said that if we find it we would return it, Camilla has offered to show us the path that leads to the barrow," explained Katrine, then she noticed something, Aela had a large sack folded up underneath her arm.

"What is that for?" she asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I really don't want to be lugging what is possibly going to be a very stone tablet around in my two hands, I can't imagine Farengar being happy with us if we dropped it and it broke," Aela explained.

Katrine nodded in understanding then she turned to Camilla "Lead the way,"

As they walked down the path out of the village Aela nodded to a couple of guardsmen as they passed "Looks like the Jarl made good on getting guards here,"

Once on the bridge that led out of town Camilla wondered out loud "I wonder why the thieves only took that claw, I mean we have other things that would be worth just as much," she then pointed out a trail going up the mountain "That's the trail leading up to the barrow, before you get there is a group of bandits hiding in an old tower, so please be careful,"

"Do not worry," said Katrine "We will get the claw back,"

Camilla gave Katrine a dazzling smile "Well I'd better get back before Lucan throws a tantrum, he can be such a child," she gave Katrine one last smile then headed back down the road to Riverwood.

"What was that about?" asked Vilkas scratching his head.

Katrine shrugged her shoulders "Search me, I think she was just being friendly," she said.

Aela rolled her eyes "Yes of course she was,"

Katrine glanced up at the sky "It looks like Magnus' gaze is catching up with us, we had better continue on,"

The trek up to the barrow was quite cold, Katrine was glad of her cloak as the snow started to fall, luckily she got a chance to warm up with the bandits that attacked them as they passed by the tower.

As the reached the barrow Aela spotted two sentries, she gestured at Katrine to take one out while she felled the other.

Taking out the sentries alerted the lone guard at the door of the barrow, although why he thought taking on three well armed people was a good idea Katrine would never know.

As they drew closer to the barrow entrance Katrine shouldered her bow and drew her steel sword.

As they faced the imposing door Vilkas turned to Katrine "Are you ready for this kid?"

Katrine steeled herself as she thought about everything they were possibly going to face in there, Draugur, frostbite spiders, skeevers, a numerous amount of traps and Devines only knows what else.

"Let's go," she said with a confidence she wasn't sure she possessed and pushed open the door.

As they entered the massive chamber they heard voices of a male and female coming from the other end of the chamber.

As they crept closer they could hear what the two were talking about.

"You're just going to let Arvel go off alone?" asked the female voice.

"If that elf wants to go on ahead, let him," replied the male.

Crouching behind a fallen pillar Katrine could see the camp, the female was closest to them, sitting down with her back to them, the male was standing at a fire warming his hands.

Katrine whispered to the others "I have an idea," she drew her bow again and took down the male.

While the female bandit rushed forward to check on her companion, Katrine once again shouldered her bow, this time drawing her dagger, she snuck up behind the female bandit, grabbed her and held the dagger to her throat.

"What do you want?" the woman asked shakily.

"Where is the claw?" pressed Katrine.

"Claw, what claw? I don't know anything about any claw," the bandit was not a good liar.

"Do not lie to me!" hissed Katrine "Where is it?" Katrine pressed the dagger harder into her neck.

"Alright, alright Arvel took it with him, he's gone deeper into the barrow, God's please don't kill me, please," sobbed the bandit.

Katrine loosened her grip just slightly but didn't let go "Who is Arvel?"

"He is a dark elf, wearing hide amour," Katrine released the bandit woman who fled out of the barrow as fast as she could.

"Well," said Vilkas "I guess there's only one way to go now," gesturing deeper into the barrow.

Katrine sheathed her dagger and once again drew her sword.

They followed the corridor along and down a set of dubious wooden stairs, passing a dead skeever and some burial urns.

They came to another chamber where another bandit was walking towards a lever in the middle of the room.

"Wait!" shouted Katrine, but the bandit had already pulled the lever, activating the trap that sent out a multitude of arrows downing the bandit before Katrine, Aela and Vilkas could reach him.

Katrine knelt next to him and felt around for a pulse.

"Well? Is he dead?" asked Aela coming to stand beside her as Vilkas walked off to examine the pillars on the side of the chamber.

"He is definitely dead, one of the arrows pieced his heart and another punctured his lungs I would wager, but even if they had not," she paused, carefully pulled out one of the arrows and handed it to Aela who examined it, brought the tip near her nose and blanched "Poisoned," she said.

"I would say so," said Katrine getting to her feet "He is not a Dunmer so I do not believe this is Arvel, he must be further in," she said as Vilkas made his way back over to them.

"I think the gate has something to do with those pillars over there," he said "They have three symbols on them, a whale, a hawk and a snake, we just have to figure out the combination,"

Katrine looked around and noticed above the gate were two carvings, both of a giant head with their mouth's wide open, each had a carving of an animal in their open mouth, a snake and a whale, however between the two it looked like one had crumbled away.

Katrine walk over to a pile of rubble, while Aela and Vilkas were discussing possible combinations.

As Katrine got closer to the pile of fallen stone she could make out the faint carving of a snake, she strode back over to the pillars and turned them until the faced snake, snake whale.

"Katrine are you sure that is right?" asked Vilkas.

"Absolutely," she answered, crossing her fingers behind her back as Aela pulled the lever, she braced herself waiting for the worst but all that happened was the gave was raised, Katrine relaxed, letting out a breath she didn't know she held.

They exited the chamber, weapon's once again drawn, a descended another wooden staircase.

As they reached the bottom they heard a voice calling out for help.

Rushing towards the sound they came to a doorway that was covered in a thick layer of spider web, Katrine thinking that it was going to be to strong to cut pulled her magica into flames, the web was destroyed in seconds.

As they rushed in the first thing they saw was a Dunmer stuck in a giant web over the opposite door.

As they were about to rush forward to cut him down a giant frostbite spider lowered itself from the ceiling.

Aela distracted it by shooting it with arrows while Katrine and Vilkas got closer to take it out with swords and, in Katrine's case magic.

Katrine sent a blast fire of at it's eyes effectively blinding it.

Roaring in pain it struck out blindly with one of its legs hitting Vilkas in the chest flinging him back, seeing this Katrine darted forward and plunged her sword into the spider's head.

The spider collapsed as Katrine pulled her sword back.

With a grunt of pain Vilkas got to his feet "Is it dead?" he asked.

"Very dead," said Aela coming over to examine it.

Arvel, who had been silent until then said "Yes, well done you killed it now cut me down,"

Katrine walked towards him pulling her dagger from her boot but stopped short of cutting him loose.

"Where is the claw?" she asked, the Dunmer's eyes brightened at the mention of the claw.

"Yes the claw, I know how it all works, the claw, the markings in the hall of stories, let me down and I'll show you, you wont believe what the ancient nords have hidden there," he said excitedly.

Katrine quickly cut the web off him.

No sooner was he free than he rushed off shouting out as he did "You fools, why should I share the treasure with anyone,"

Vilkas, Aela and Katrine raced after him.

Aela called out "Stop you troll brained idiot, you'll wake the draugur,"

They stopped up short when they heard Arvel scream out, then when silent.

They listened intently and a low grunting noise could be heard.

"Draugur," said Vilkas scrunching his face up in disgust as they crept through the catacombs and down a set of stairs and into another larger chamber.

They could see four draugur standing over Arvel's body.

Katrine handed Vilkas her sword as she drew her bow and notched an arrow, she turned her head to look at Aela who had her bow ready.

After quickly taking care of the draugur they rushed forwards, Katrine knelt by Arvel and felt for a pulse.

"Well?" Aela asked her, Katrine looked up and shook her head.

Vilkas let out "Arggh! Now we'll never get the information from him,"

"Maybe not but he may still have the claw, is it in his shoulder bag?" Aela asked.

Katrine felt around in the bag, the claw was there, it was quite heavy, about the size of Vilkas' hand, pure gold and it had an owl, a butterfly and a bear carved into the centre of it.

She also found fifty septims and a battered journal.

She decided to take the shoulder bag with her, sliding it over her head, she positioned it in a way that wouldn't interfere with her quiver or bow.

She carefully placed the claw back in the shoulder bag and put the septims in her coin purse.

"What's that?" asked Vilkas as Katrine began flicking though the journal.

"It is Arvel's journal, perhaps he left some kind of hint of what he knew," Katrine told him.

However when she got to the last page she frowned in annoyance.

"What is it?" asked Aela catching her look.

Katrine cleared her throat and read "When you have the claw the solution is in thee palm of your hand, riddles, not exactly what I was hoping for," she said stuffing the journal in the shoulder bag.

"Well maybe it will become clearer the further we get in," said Aela helping Katrine her feet.

Passing through the corridor leading out of the chamber, slaying a few more draugur as they went, pausing when they came to a passage with a swinging blade trap.

"Look for the release," said Aela, as they began to look Katrine noticed a pull chain on the other side, watching the blades Katrine noticed a pattern in the swing.

Reading herself, she waited for just the right moment than she darted forward with her head down before Aela or Vilkas could figure out what it was she was doing.

Aela and Vilkas rushed in after she pulled the chain to help kill they draugur that rose.

"A little warning would be appreciated next time Katrine ," said Vilkas, taking down one with a slice to the neck.

"I will try to keep that in mind," said Katrine as she blocked a swing from the last draugur, she kicked the feet out from under it and drove her sword into its neck.

"Ok, water break," said Aela as she pulled out a water skin, took a sip from it then handed it to Vilkas.

Katrine rolled her shoulder around to loosen some of the stiffness out, thought as she did 'damn draugur, I need to get a shield, that last block did a number to my shoulder,'

"You alright Katrine?" asked Vilkas as he handed her the water skin.

"I am fine, that last hit from the draugur jarred my shoulder a bit," Katrine told him.

She took a sip of water then chucked the water skin to Aela, she pulled the shoulder strap of her armour down, rested her hand on her shoulder and focused her magica into a healing spell and let it seep though her skin and into the muscle, she sighed in relief as the pain faded.

"Alright let's get moving," said Aela.

As they moved forward they came to a cavern with a single draugur, which Aela happily took down, and a waterfall with a portcullis with a corresponding pull chain.

They followed a stream they found themselves in an even lager cavern.

Vilkas whistled as he stared around at the expense "How big is this place?" he asked.

"The dragon cult liked to build their temples in and around naturally occurring caverns that were famed for their size," Katrine explained as she pried some glowing mushrooms from a pillar.

"Ok two questions, one were did you learn that and two what are you doing?" asked Aela coming to stand beside her.

"Well firstly I read about the dragon cult in some of mama's books and secondly glowing mushrooms are prized by alchemists for their restorative properties and are a key ingredient in resist shock potions," said Katrine as she carefully placed the mushrooms into her bag.

As they headed on Katrine noted a vantage point from which she could see their path headed out to a natural bridge which was being patrolled by a lone draugur, using her bow to take it out she noticed that she was low on arrows and made a note to get some more.

They crossed the bridge and entered back into men made structure, followed another corridor and past by a table with a couple of fireball scrolls, which Katrine was only to happy to pocket, to a set of doors which upon opening they were faced with another set of swinging blades.

Katrine turned to Vilkas and smiled "Fair warning, I am about to run though that corridor," and with that she darted though, these were a bit faster and she only narrowly made it though, pulling the chain to let the others in once again had the effect of waking the draugur.

Katrine ducked under its swing and rolled though its legs, coming up behind it she grabbed its neck and twisted its arm, making it drop its sword she used it as a shield to block that two archer draugur were firing at her.

While they were setting up to re-notch Katrine raced Vilkas up the stairs as Aela provided cover fire.

Once the draugur were taken care of Katrine knelt down to examine the arrows the draugur had, finding them to be of good quality she gathered them up and put them in her quiver, continuing on they crossed a bridge and pushed open a heavy set of iron doors.

Upon entering Katrine could not help but let out "Gods, look at this place," the carvings on the walls were more detailed then any thing she had ever seen.

Taking a closer look at them she noticed they seem to depict some event "I think this is the hall of stories," said Katrine examining a carving of an ancient and powerful looking man with his arms raised out to his sides.

"Who do you suppose these are supposed to depict?" asked Aela looking at a carving of an equally powerful, beautiful woman.

"I think this one is Akatosh, father of dragons and time," said Katrine.

"That would make sense, then this is Kyne," said Vilkas standing beside Aela, as she walked away from the carvings Katrine noticed that at the end of hall was a strange door, the likes of which she had not seen, even in her mothers books on the ancient nords.

It had nordic carvings etched on the top of it, swirls and circular patterns but bellow that where three rings, each with a carving of an animal in the centre of it, below that was a carving of a dragon claw, however looking closer Katrine noted that the golden claw would fit into the door like some kind of key.

Aela and Vilkas came up to stand beside her "Are you sure the journal doesn't say more about this?" asked Vilkas.

Katrine thought about what the journal had said, the solution is in the palm of your hand, she looked down at her hands, too bad if you were a dragon you would never get into the chamber, wait she thought, hand not hands.

"That's it!" cried Katrine, Vilkas and Aela started.

"What's it?" Aela asked.

"In the palm of your hand, dragons do not have hands they have claws," said Katrine pulling the claw and examining the carvings in the centre of it.

"Right we need an owl on the bottom ring, a butterfly in the middle and bear on the outer ring," Katrine told them.

Once that was done she tentatively placed the claw into the slot and twisted it until she heard a click then, cautiously she pulled it out and backed away, the effect was instantaneous the door lowered itself into a slot in the ground.

Katrine looked at her two companions then drew her sword and steeled herself as they entered the long forgotten chamber.

It looked like it had been a grotto before it had been touched by man, with its running stream and natural light coming down from an opening in an impossibly high ceiling, yes this cavern was not made by man or mer thought Katrine, however what caught her eye was a giant wall with a strange face carved at the top.

They walked across a bridge and up to a stone centre where a single coffin resided, next to it was a table with a single soul gem lying on it, which Katrine pocketed, on the other side was a chest, inside was a hide shield with a fire enchantment placed upon it and a coin purse with one hundred septims in it.

She slid her arm though the straps of the shield and pulled on them till it fit more securely, she passed her sword to Aela and said "Here give me a swing," she braced herself as Aela gave the shield a hit.

"How's that?" asked Aela as she handed Katrine her sword back.

"Better than just blocking with a sword," answered Katrine as she sheathed her sword.

"What do those markings mean?" asked Vilkas.

"Someone enchanted it to resist fire," said Katrine

"I've always wondered how that was done," said Aela.

"You take a filled soul gem, then you use the soul gem to draw a specific rune onto whatever you want enchanted, the rune translates as what you want the enchantment to be, the runes on this shield would translate to resist fire," explained Katrine.

She looked over at the wall and said "I really hope that is not the dragon stone," she could see kind of runic symbols.

"Perhaps we should copy down those symbols on paper and take it back to the wizard," said Vilkas, Katrine nodded and walked forward and pulled out Arvel's journal and picked up a piece of petrified wood, she looked back up at the wall but before she could copy the symbols down her vision blurred and when it cleared the symbols had morphed into some strange language that Katrine felt like she should understand.

"Gods!" she exclaimed.

"What is it, are you alright?" asked Aela rushing over to her.

"The symbols, they turned into words," said Katrine, blinking to see if it would change.

"I can only see some kind of runic symbols, are you sure?" asked Aela sounding concerned.

"Maybe this is what we need, write it down quickly then tell us what it says," said Vilkas.

Katrine wrote down what she saw then placed the journal back into her bag, turned back to the wall and began to read aloud.

"Het nok faal vahlok, dienmaar do dovahgolz ahrk aan Fus do unslaad rahgol ahrk vulom," as she read two things happened, one her voice took on a strange accent that Aela and Vilkas both had trouble understanding, and two the word Fus started to glow and some strange from of energy shot out and it seemed to be absorbed into Katrine's body.

She went rigid, her whole body felt like every part of her had come alive, like the time a horse she had been riding had took off at a run and she was left holding on for dear life but this was ten times that.

She felt like some secret part of her, a part she had only felt hints of when she was really angry, awoke.

Then she collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily.

""Katrine!" shouted Aela and Vilkas rushing over to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Aela as they helped her to her feet, but before she could answer a loud crash sounded from behind them.

A single draugur rose from the coffin, Vilkas scoffed "Ha, let me handle this," he said drawing his two handed sword.

This draugur was different Katrine's newly heightened senses could feel the magica and power coming off it like a wave of heat "Vilkas wait!" she cried out but too late.

The draugur opened its mouth and shouted "Fus!" the shock wave hit Vilkas, knocking him off his feet and his sword out of reach.

The draugur stalked forward, battle axe raised to bring down on Vilkas' head, it however was stopped short by Katrine's shield.

The weight of the axe's swing bringing it close to Katrine's face and she could feel a chill coming off it, an ice enchantment she thought.

A twang of a bow string was head and the draugur was distracted by Aela's arrow lodging itself in its shoulder long enough for Katrine to push it away and she begun to attack it with a level of strength and ferocity that Aela and Vilkas had no idea she possessed.

She blocked another heavy hit aimed at her head, however this time she was ready and she used the momentum of the block to push the draugur back making him stumble.

She brought her sword up in a slash across the draugur's chest, then brought it back across to slice its throat, severing its jugular.

The draugur fell backwards and Katrine twisted her sword around to deliver a final blow, stabbing her sword into its chest.

"Is it dead?" asked Aela helping Vilkas to his feet and handing him his sword.

"Yes, are you alright Vilkas?" asked Katrine as she sheathed her sword and walked over to them.

"Yeah just a bit dazed I think, plus a headache," he said groaning.

"Hmm, hold still," Katrine told him as she brought his hands up to cup his cheeks, she focused her magica into him, stopping once she saw his eyes cleared and the pained look on his face faded.

"That feels better Katrine, thanks," she smiled and looked around at the coffin the draugur had risen from, something was sticking out of it.

She walked over to the coffin and picked up what appeared to be some form of stone map of Skyrim.

"This is it," she said to the others.

"How can you be sure?" asked Vilkas.

"That thing was guarding it, it has to be important," she answered.

"Right well we had better head back, Katrine hand that to Vilkas he can carry it and lets see if we can't find a quicker way out of here," said Aela.

They followed the path up a staircase on the left hand side of the chamber that led to an alcove that had a pull chain that opened a secret door.

The exited through that which led them to an iron door and out into a balcony on the other side of the mountain.

Finding a path down was a slightly difficult but Katrine was just happy to be out in the open air.

They endeavoured to get back to Riverwood as quickly as possible because Magnus' gaze was beginning to turn away from Nirn and no one wanted to be caught out after dark, still Katrine felt as if she could take on anything with this energy brimming inside of her.

They arrived back in Riverwood just as Magnus' gaze had fully disappeared behind the hills, Gerdur waved a greeting to Katrine from the road and waited for them to approach.

"Evening Katrine, what brings you this way?"

"Good Evening Gerdur, just getting something for the Jarl's wizard and returning something that was stolen from the trader, said Katrine as they walked.

"I heard that it had been robbed, glad to hear that there are people brave enough to take those thieving scoundrel down a notch," said Gerdur "Will we see you in the Sleeping giant, I'd like to hear that story,"

Katrine turned to Aela and Vilkas to get their input.

"We won't be going anywhere tonight, my friend Ognar has saved us some rooms we just have to return the stolen item to Lucan first," Aela said.

"I'll see you in there then, Devines know it would be a nice change from Sven's singing," said Gerdur.

"Another one of your fans Katrine?" asked Aela teasingly once Gerdur was out of earshot.

"Hardly, that is Ralof's sister," answered Katrine as she pushed the door open to the trader.

Inside Camilla was sitting at the table reading a book by the candle light and Lucan was at the counter pouring over a peace of parchment.

He looked up as they entered "How did you go? Did you find it?" he asked wringing his hands together.

Katrine pulled out the claw and placed it on the counter "You found it, ha ha there it is, strange it seems smaller than I remember" said Lucan examining the claw closely "You've done a great thing for me and my sister, I'll never forget this, here five hundred gold and take this as well," he handed Katrine a heavy coin purse and a small satchel, which Katrine took and saw three amethysts.

"And thank you again," said Lucan.

As they turned to leave Camilla gave Katrine a dazzling smile.

"You sure know how to make friends Katrine," said Vilkas laughing as they walked towards the Sleeping giant inn.

"You are just jealous Vilkas," said Katrine as she pushed the inn's door open and entered into the warmth, albeit smoky main hall.

Gerdur was sitting with Hod and Frodnar at a table off to the side, their dog Stump at their feet.

Katrine turned to Aela and Vilkas "You both go on ahead I will be over there," said Katrine walking over to Gerdur and Hod's table.

"Katrine good to see you friend," said Hod as he jumped up and clasped her arm in greeting.

"Is Uncle Ralof ok? Did he get on a wagon? Did the Jarl believe you about the dragon?" Frodnar fired off questions before Katrine could answer them.

"Frodnar let the poor girl sit down," scolded Gerdur while motioning for Ognar, who walked over.

"Yeah what can I do for you?" he grunted.

"A tankard of mead for my friend, my treat," said Gerdur.

"You do not have to do that," said Katrine as Ognar sauntered off.

"Nonsense, I owe you for getting that message to the Jarl, plus you look like you could use it, no offense but you look like you crawled through the barrow," said Gerdur.

"Well I did not crawl," said Katrine as Ognar placed a tankard in front of her.

"What? Are you telling me that you actually went into that Gods forsaken place?" asked Hod.

"I had to," said Katrine "The Jarl's wizard needed an artefact from there,"

"Well that is your business, but did my brother get off ok?" asked Gerdur leaning forward.

"I said my goodbye to him at Whiterun's stable, I watched the cart pull away, Nine willing we will be hearing from them soon," said Katrine "And yes little one, the Jarl did believe me about the dragon," said Katrine, speaking softly to Frodnar.

"What did it actually look like? Was it big? Did it breathe fire? What colour was it?" The boy asked.

Katrine thought for a moment before answering "He was twice the size of this inn at least, he could definitely breathe fire and he was as black as the deepest of caves,"

"Wow, I'm going to tell Dorthe," and with that he ran over to a young girl sitting on the other side of the fire.

Katrine turned to Hod and Gerdur "The blacksmith's daughter," said Hod with a strange smile.

"He seems to like her," said Katrine looking over at the two.

"Yeah, he is at the age when girls start to be interesting," said Gerdur smiling.

"There is something I wanted to ask you, about that dragon," said Hod.

"Do I think that was the only one?" guessed Katrine.

Hod's eyes widened "How did you..."

"Because I have been wondering the same thing myself, the answer is that I do not know," said Katrine as she drained the last of her mead.

"I had better get back to my friends, if I hear anything about that dragon or Ralof I will let you know," said Katrine as she stood, she clasped Hod and Gerdur's arms in turn and headed over to where Aela and Vilkas were sitting.

"So, what did they want?" asked Aela as Katrine sat down.

"Gerdur wanted to know about her brother and Frodnar, that is the boy wanted to know about the dragon," Katrine told them "We should get something to eat then split the coin,"

"No," said Aela firmly "No the gold is yours splitting and no paying us,"

"We will however let you buy us dinner and a round of drinks," said Vilkas, giving her a cheeky smile.

Katrine laughed and motioned for Ognar.

"What can I get for you,"

"I will have some of your venison broth, a Black briar mead and I will pay for what ever they order," said Katrine.

Ognar turned to Aela and Vilkas, Vilkas scratched his head thoughtfully "You got any mammoth steaks?"

"Just got some in, how'd you want 'em?"

"Very rare, still bloody along side some roast potatoes and grilled leaks and a dark ale, same for you Aela?" he turned to the huntress who nodded.

"I'll have that right out for you," grunted Ognar.

Katrine turned to Vilkas and Aela "Very rare still bloody mammoth steaks, why do you not just eat them raw?" she asked slightly horrified.

"Don't be silly, we're not wolves," said Vilkas.

"Speaking of which where is Oddok," asked Aela.

"With Mama, I did not want her to go to Winterhold alone," said Katrine, she smiled up at Ognar as he placed two plates of mammoth steaks in front of Vilkas and Aela.

He then turned to Katrine "I'll be right back with your broth, but did you want me to add a bit of alto wine to that it's my special recipe, adds a bit of a kick to it,"

"Yes please,"

As Ognar walked off Katrine went over the days events in her head, why did that lettering appear only to her? Why did she feel as though she should recognize the language and what was that strange force that enveloped her? She could still feel its effects running through her blood.

She supposed she would have to see a healer when the got back to Whiterun, she sighed she was not looking forward to that.

She started as a bowl of broth was placed down in front of her, as well as the mead and dark ales that they ordered.

"There you go," grunted Ognar, Katrine prayed him and he strolled back to the bar.

Aela cleared her throat "I'd like to raise a tankard in honour of Katrine's first fetch quest, to Katrine," Aela said as she raised her tankard in a toast.

"To Katrine," said Vilkas, as his tankard met Aela's.

Katrine shook her head in amusement "It would be arrogant of me to toast my own name, so I will raise my tankard to the barrow,"

They talked while eating about their first quests with the Companions, Aela's was an animal extermination "I'd been sent to clear out a sabre cat den in Dawnstar, what the Jarl failed to mention was that there was also frost trolls about, so on my way out of the den I came across one, lucky I saw it before it saw me,"

Vilkas' was capturing an escaped criminal "I tracked that basted from Markarth to Windhelm before I finally caught him and then I had to march him all the way back because the Jarl wanted that piece of trash to rot in Chidna mine,"

After dinner and over another tankard of mead talk turned to what Katrine wanted to do next.

"Fralia said that she would talk to Eorlund about me helping him out at the forge, but I would also like to get some training in combat," she told them.

"I'd be happy to help you train when I'm not on quests and I know Farkas would as well," said Vilkas.

"Count me in kid," said Aela as she gave Katrine's shoulder a squeeze.

After they had finished their drinks they headed to bed, Katrine felt quite light headed from the mead, three full tankards, she thought, I do not believe I have ever had that much in one sitting, I hope I do not wake up with a hangover.

Her dreams that night were of soaring high above the clouds, fire raining down onto the fields below.

She awoke the next morning to, thankfully a clear head but she could still feel the energy from yesterday running through her body.

So strapping on her sword and helmet and with a nod to Ognar she went outside, the air was crisp and a little moist as she jogged up to the start of the south road, where the guards had had set up a little campsite for themselves, then back past the inn and to the end of the bridge that led to Whiterun and the path to the barrow.

She then jogged back and chose a large tree with some low hanging branches in view of the inn, she removed the sword and scabbard from her belt and lent it against the tree.

She then jumped up and grabbed the lowest hanging branch and pulled herself up till her chin was touching the branch then let herself drop till she was hanging, her boots grazing the tips of the grass, she had seen her Mother do this exercise of a morning, she had said it built up upper body strength as well as a person's stamina, however Katrine thought perhaps she ought to think of a way to protect her hands while doing it.

After doing ten of these exercises Katrine headed back inside the inn, once in the privacy of the room Katrine slipped out of her armour and used the wash basin to have a bit of a rinse as well as wash off the old war paint, she then got redressed and reapplied her war paint to her face thinking as she did that her mother would approve of the structure, perhaps she would make a morning routine of it.

Gathering her gear she walked out to greet Aela and Vilkas, who was waiting for her.

"Heard you had an early start this morning," said Aela greeting Katrine.

"Yes, I woke up and felt like and going for a jog," said Katrine as they walked out of the inn.

As they travelled to Whiterun Katrine thought to herself she might save up to buy a horse if she was going to be travelling so much, but the day was beautiful and the road to Whiterun was fairly smooth so she didn't think on it too much.

They arrived at the Whiterun stables at around midday and it was then that the energy in Katrine began rising within her, she felt agitated, she stopped and looked around for some unseen danger.

Aela noticed something was off with her asked her if she was alright.

"I'm uncertain, I feel as if though my body is readying its self for a fight that my mind is not aware of," she answered, her gaze falling on the western watch tower.

Vilkas removed a gauntlet and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead "You feel a little warm, you should go see Danica at the temple," he said.

She smiled at him "I will, just as soon as I have taken the dragon stone to Farengar,"

Entering Whiterun was like coming home to Katrine, she felt safe here, as she walked up though the plains district she smiled at various people and waved to Fralia, who looked overjoyed to see them safe.

As they entered the wind district Vilkas turned to Aela "I'll take our stuff in, make sure she goes to see Danica,"

Once inside Dragonsreach Aela placed a hand on Katrine's shoulder "I'll wait here,"

As Katrine walked to the wizards room she head voices coming from the room, that of Farengar and a woman Katrine didn't know, peering in Katrine saw that the woman was dressed in leather armour and hood that covered her face.

"You see here, I'm convinced this is a translation from a much older text perhaps dating back to the dragon war itself," said Farengar.

"Very good Farengar, my employers will be most impressed, get it translated and to me quickly, remember this isn't some hypothetical question, dragons are returning," said the woman.

"Oh never fear the Jarl himself is now interested, so I've been given as much leeway in this as I wish, now let me show something else, something I'm sure your employers will be most interested in,"

But what ever he was going to show her never happened because the woman as if sensing Katrine's eyes upon her looked up and spotted her.

"You have a visitor,"

Farengar looked up "Ah yes, the Jarl's protégé, back from Bleak falls barrow, you didn't die it seems,"

Katrine didn't know if she should be insulted by the shocked tone or not "No need to look so surprised," she said pulling out the dragon stone from the sack and gently placed it on the wizard's desk.

"Ah the fabled dragon stone, my colleague here will be most impressed, she learned of it's location though ways she has yet to tell me," he then turned to the other woman.

"So your information was correct and we have our friend here to thank for recovering it," he said.

The woman looked at Katrine "You went into the barrow and got it? Good job,"

Katrine ignored her comment and instead asked Farengar about what was next.

"This is where your job ends and mine begins," he said, "The work of the mind, sadly under valued in Skyrim, now was there anything else you wished to discuss with me I'm sure the Jarl is eager to hear of your success,"

Katrine hesitated for a moment, thinking how to word what she was about to say "Actually there is, I did not go into the barrow alone and while we were in there we came across a wall with strange runic symbols carved into it, when we moved closer to it one of my group swares that the symbols changed into a strange lettering,"

Farengar looked shocked "I'm certain I've never heard of anything like that occurring before, have you a copy of this lettering?" he asked.

Katrine pulled out the piece of parchment that had the lettering on it and handed it to Farengar who quickly copied it down.

"I've never seen a language like this," he turned to the woman who was staring at Katrine as if searching for something.

"Have you seen any thing like this?" he asked her.

"No, I am certain that I have never seen runic symbols change into some form of language,"

Now if there was one thing Katrine had learnt from having a mother like Annika Hanson it was that it was possible for a person to lie while telling the truth, it was all in the way you worded your sentence and that woman had clearly done just that.

Taking apart what she had said Katrine came to the conclusion that, the woman while not seeing that phenomenon, she knew of it happening, seeing that Farengar had gotten the location of the dragon stone from her it probably had something to do with dragons.

All while these thoughts were running through her head Katrine was locked in a staring contest with the woman, it was slightly off putting to be in one with a person whose eyes you could not see but if she could stare down her mother for a record one minute then she could do this.

Oblivious to the tension between the two women Farengar said to Katrine "Did anything else happen?"

"No, nothing," said Katrine.

The woman seemed to deflate and she sighed in what sounded like disappointment "Send me a copy of the dragon stone and that text once you translate it, I will also be interested in that lettering if you find out anything more about it,"

Katrine picked up the piece of parchment and placed in back in her shoulder bag "Good luck with that stone," she said as she made to exit the room but was instead met with the Dunmer housecarl rushing in.

"Farengar, you must come at one, a dragon has been spotted near by," she said then turned to Katrine "You should come too," Katrine followed as the Dunmer led them up the stairs to the second level.

"A dragon where was it seen? What was it doing?" asked Farengar who seemed like a child at the morning of new life festival, Katrine however felt as though the bottom had fallen out of her stomach.

Another one, she thought, I barely survived the first one, or is this the same one come to finish me off.

She shook her head, do not be absurd, why would a dragon be interested in one person, the housecarl meanwhile was scolding Farengar "I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you, if a dragon attacks the city I don't know if we can stop it,"

As they got to the second level the Jarl was stood there arms crossed with a pale face he spoke to a guard that stood before him.

"Irileth tells me you were at the watch tower, you saw this dragon with your own eyes?"

The guard nodded "That's right, we saw it coming from the mountains, it was fast, faster then anything I've ever seen,"

The Jarl thought for a moment then asked "What did it do? Is it attacking the watch tower?"

"I don't know my lord, I just ran I've never ran so fast in my life, I thought it would come after me for sure," the guard said Shakily and Katrine wondered if she should go stand next to him, he sounded as if he was going to faint.

Jarl Balgruuf seemed to be on the same thought and laid a hand on the guard's shoulder "Well done, go to the barracks for a mug of mead and a rest, you've earned it," as the guard walked off the Jarl turned to his housecarl.

"Irileth take a detachment to the tower and find out what's going on and remember this isn't a death or glory mission, so be careful," Irileth pressed her fist to her chest in a salute.

"Don't worry my lord, I am the very essence of caution," she said with a smile.

The Jarl turned to Katrine "There is no time to on ceremony my friend, I need your help again, you were at Helgan you have more experience than anyone else here," Balgruuf told her "But don't think I've forgotten the service you did for Farengar in retrieving the dragon stone, I've had this personally made for you," it was a set of scaled armour.

"Thank you my Jarl," said Katrine, as she took the armour.

"Go quickly, put that on and meet Irileth at the gates, she will wait for you,"

Katrine hurried the stairs and met Aela at the door "Can I use your room to put this on, there is not much time," she said

"Of course, but what is going on?" asked Aela.

"A dragon was sighted heading for the western watch tower," Aela was stunned into silence but followed Katrine into Jorrvaskr and into it's living quarters.

She quickly slipped into the new armour, braces and boots, she couldn't fault the fit.

As she and Aela rushed out fully armoured and armed they met Olfina in the main hall.

"What is going on the guard's are in a panic," said Olfina.

"A dragon has been spotted, I'm sorry but we have got to go," answered Aela.

"We?" asked Katrine as they rushed through the town.

"Yes we, you didn't think I was going to let you take on a dragon alone, did you?" Katrine just shook her head.

They met Irileth by the gate, the Dunmer looked up and smiled in relief as they approached.

"Ah good you're here, we're just waiting for the men to arrive," she told them.

"How many are coming?" asked Aela.

Irileth frowned "Unfortunately we can only spare ten, but that's thirteen with us, plus the three that are already there," Katrine felt weak at the knees and had to hold on to Aela to keep herself upright.

The guard came down the path and fell into line in front of Irileth, as she explained the situation to them Katrine noticed Olfina talking with Jon Battle Born, who looked over at Katrine with wide eyes, then back to Olfina and gave her a reassuring look, he the begun to walk towards them.

"Looks like we are about to get another volunteer," whispered Katrine to Aela, who followed her gaze.

"That can only be a good thing, do you think we should bring in the others?"

Katrine shook her head "If we fail we need people here protecting the town," They nodded at Jon as he came to stand beside them.

Irileth having finished briefing the guards turned to regard Aela and Jon "Do you really think bringing them along is the right thing to do? The Jarl wants the kept as quiet as possible,"

"Well two things housecarl, one is I have got a feeling that I could not stop them if I tried, two and this is the most important one, I saw about two hundred Imperial soldiers in Helgan before the dragon attack, during I saw fifty still alive before I made my escape and the didn't look like they were doing to well, so the more people we have the better our chances are," said Katrine, Irileth's face paled.

As they exited Whiterun and made their way to the tower Aela asked Katrine "What is the best strategy?"

Katrine thought of Helgan, how the dragon stayed in the sky for the most part and was a near impossible target, on the ground a beast that large would be impossible to miss "Get it to land," she said.

As they neared they could see smoke billowing from the tower and scorch marks were littered up its sides.

"No sign of any dragon, but it sure looks like he's been here," said Irileth surveying the damage "I know it looks bad but we've got to find out what's happened, spread out and search for survivors,"

She, Katrine, Aela and Jon made to look inside but a guard came rushing out "No get back," he said.

Irileth rushed forward "Guardsman, where is this dragon, quickly,"

"I don't know, Rokki and Tor were grabbed as they tried to make a run for it,"

Aloud roar filled the sky and Katrine drew her bow and quickly notched an arrow, she cried out as she did "Get ready!"

The first thing she noticed as it flew into view was that this dragon was smaller, then she noticed the difference in colour, it was a different dragon, there were more than one.

She let the arrow fly from her bow, the dragon screeched in pain as it hit, the others elated by Katrine's success begun firing their arrows, or in Irileth's case magic, at it.

But know matter what they hit it with they couldn't get it to land.

The Katrine had an idea, a mad idea to be sure, but it was better than continuing to fire at it till she ran out of arrows "Get it close to the tower, " she said to the others.

She raced inside the tower and up the stairs, she waited for the dragon to pas by and with sword drawn, she raced to the edge of the tower and leapt on to the dragons back.

Realising it could discover her there and shake her off she quickly darted down its neck and plunged her sword into its head, as she did she head the dragon cry out "Dovahkiin no!" as it dropped it out of the sky.

She jumped of its back before it hit the ground, she rolled then turned, stalking back to it sword ready in case it wasn't dead, as she got closer it began to burn , shocked she stood her ground as the crackling flesh dissolved an ethereal energy began swirling out and shot towards Katrine and all she could think before it hit her was, oh not this again.

As the energy filled her veins she saw a life time of images pass though her mind and a voice inside her head said "I am Mirmulnir, Dovahkiin,"

More images and words flew though her mind but one stood out, Fus.

She understood it now, Force.

The energy swirling inside her was beginning to be unbearable, she had to let some out.

She found that she could call forth this energy like magicka, focusing it she breathed in, let it build in her throat and let it out "Fus!"

A wave of force left her sending everything in its path flying.

Katrine felt light headed fell to her knees.

"Katrine!" Aela called out and rushed to her side, "Are you alright?"

"I believe so," she said as Aela helped her to her feet.

Jon, smiling widely clapped her on her shoulder "Ha, you did it my friend, you brought down a dragon," he said.

"She did more than that, she took its soul," said a guard from behind them.

"What are you talking about?" Katrine asked him, he couldn't mean.

"In the very oldest tales the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal its power, you must be Dragonborn, like old Tiber Septim himself," the guard explained.

Another of the guard chimed in with "I don't remember Tiber Septim killing any dragons"

"That's because there weren't any idiot, their just coming back now since ... forever, but that thing she did was shouting in the thu'um and only the Dragonborn can do that without training, she must be one," said the first guard.

Irileth, who had been quiet up until that point spoke "You all had best be quiet, rather that flapping your gums about things you don't know anything about, here's a dead dragon, now we know can kill them," she said "But I don't need some mythical dragonborn, someone who can put a dragon is good enough for me,"

The first guard spoke again "You wouldn't understand housecarl, you're not a Nord,"

"I've been all across Tamriel, I've seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this, I'd advise you all to trust in your sword arm over myths and legends," said the Dunmer housecarl, she then turned to Katrine "You should head back to Whiterun, get checked out by a healer, then inform the Jarl of our success here, I'll see that anything salvageable from the beast's corpse is brought to you," and with that she went to ordering the guards to assess the damage.

Katrine steadied herself and began walking back up to Whiterun wit Jon and Aela.

"Are you certain you're alright Katrine?" asked Aela with a concerned look on her face.

"I am fine now, but that was certainly an interesting experience," Katrine said thinking back to the images that played though her mind as well as that power she used.

"What was that anyway and that dragon, where did it come from?" asked Jon.

"Mirmulnir," said Katrine.

"What?"

"Its, no His name was Mirmulnir," Katrine told them.

"How do you know that?" asked Aela.

"That energy, when it enveloped me I could feel him inside of me, I saw flashes of his life," Katrine explained "And there was something else, he was sent by someone, another dragon, he was on a mission,"

"What was his mission?" asked Jon, though he looked almost scared of what the answer might be.

Katrine thought over what she had both seen and felt before answering "Destruction, he was to cause as much destruction as he could,"

She stopped in the middle of the path, her ears picking up a low sound "Do you hear that?" she asked the other two.

In the distance a rumbling sound could be heard, oh please do not let that be thunder.

"It sounds like thunder," said Jon, as he looked up to the sky "But I don't see any clouds,"

Aela cocked her head to the side "It's getting louder or closer," she said.

Suddenly it was if it was on top of them and the sound was so loud it shook the ground and the sky filled with voices "Dovahkiin!"

"The Grey beards," said Aela reverently.

It was then Katrine wondered, are the Gods playing some kind of joke on me?


	5. Chapter 5

"Well your pulse is strong, your eyes are clear and apart from a few scrapes and bruises I cannot find any injuries," said Danica, the priestess for the temple of Kynareth.

After entering Whiterun Aela had almost dragged Katrine to the doors of the temple leaving Jon to take a message to the Jarl of what had happened and where they were.

"What about that energy, the soul Katrine absorbed, is there any possibility of after effects?" asked Aela, who had been hovering uncomfortably off to the side.

"She isn't showing any, but keep an eye on it and let me know of anything if you see it, it may also be a good idea to write to the mages of Winterhold they might know more than I,"

"I told you I felt fine," said Katrine as they made their way to Dragonsreach.

"I know but it is better that we know for sure," said Aela as she pushed the door to the Jarls palace open.

Looking up at the Jarl's throne they saw that he was having a discussion with Proventus, Jon and Eorlund.

The Jarl looked up and met Katrine's eyes as they approached "When you first came in here I thought you looked familiar child," The Jarl said shaking his head "For what it's worth you have my condolences,"

Katrine gave a small bow "Thank you My Jarl,"

"Now tell me about this dragon, Jon told me that you could tell that it had been sent by another dragon?"

"Yes My Jarl, as far as I could tell, I only saw flashes of images and feelings,"

"And what did Danica say, any negative effects?"

"No My Jarl, the most was some bruising and scratches,"

The Jarl shook his head in disbelief "Let me get this straight, you fled Cyrodill, was almost executed, escaped a dragon attack, traipsed through a tomb full of draugur, leapt on to a dragons back from the top of a watch tower, then jumped of that dragon on to the ground as it fell out of the sky and then absorbed that dragon's soul and all you have are some scratches?" The Jarl laughed.

A voice from behind Katrine spoke "My Jarl?"

Katrine whipped around, her hand on her sword, Aela grabbed her arm before she could draw, the woman who had spoke had her arms raised in surrender.

"Easy child, Lydia means no harm," said Balgruuf "Lydia this is Lady Katrine Kvatch, Katrine this is Lydia, a young warrior who just finished training to be a housecarl,"

Katrine clasped the woman's arm in greeting, she was about five feet eight, dark brown hair, green eyes and she was wearing a set of steel armour with a steel shield and sword.

"I am sorry for almost pulling my sword on you," said Katrine.

Lydia shook her head "From what the Jarl has told me it's not surprising, I know you've probably received a lot of condolences of late but please accept mine," Katrine nodded.

Jarl Balgruuf smiled I'm pleased that you are both getting along, you'll need to,"

"My Jarl?" Katrine was confused.

Balgruuf smiled "In honour of your service in slaying the dragon I'm naming you thane of this city, Lydia is to be your housecarl, I am also gifting you Breezehome, a property in the wind district, it will be ready for you by this evening, Proventus has the deeds for you to sign, also," he motioned a guard forward who was holding a beautifully crafted steel war axe "This is to be your badge of office, I am proud to have you as Thane of this city Dragonborn," he pressed his fist to his chest in salute.

"Will you be answering the Grey beards summons anytime soon?" Balgruuf asked.

Katrine shook her head "Not until my mother, brother and my father's widow are safe home," she said and Balgruuf nodded in understanding.

Proventus stepped forward to address Katrine "If you'll come this way My Thane, we'll sign the documents for your house,"

My house, thought Katrine, I own a house and a title that is my own and I am Dragonborn, is this a sign? Are the Gods telling me that my cause is right or is this some cosmic joke, setting me up to fail.

"Here you are My thane, just sign these and the house is yours," said Proventus after leading them to the second level of Dragonsreach.

Katrine took the quill from him and signed her name on the bottom of the documents.

"Katrine Naomi Belanna Hanson Kvatch, an interesting name, I'll have someone fetch you when the house is ready," said Proventus with a slight bow.

Lydia turned to Katrine "Where to my Thane?"

Katrine thought for a moment "Jorrvaskr, I need to check in with Eorlund, to see if there have been any letters for me,"

Walking down to the doors of Dragonsreach they were met by Aela and Eorlund.

Aela shook her head at Katrine, she looked like she was going to start laughing.

"What is it?" asked Katrine with a sigh.

"Nothing, just you a thane and you're only fourteen winters,"

Lydia looked shocked "You're only fourteen winters and you took down a dragon? I think I need a drink,"

Katrine laughed "I think I will join you,"

"You both in luck, everyone's gathered in the mead hall to toast your victory over the dragon, but first here," said Eorlund handing Katrine a letter.

The handwriting was easily recognisable "Mama," she tore it open, it read.

My Omega, I am deeply sorry.

Had I known this would happen I never would have left you.

Oddok and I will be leaving Winterhold at first light.

Be safe My Omega, I will see you soon.

"That came in just before dawn on a messenger bird, she must have sent it last night, she should be here in three days, Gods willing," said Eorlund.

As they entered the mead hall a large cry rang out as everyone spotted Katrine, Vilkas strode over and enveloped her in a hug "I leave you alone for an hour and you kill a dragon, honestly,"

"Let her go brother I want a chance to crush her ribs," said Farkas, pulling her into another hug as his twin released her.

"Let the poor kid breathe ice brain," said Skjor, he clasped Katrine's arm "Nice job kid, tackling that dragon though did you really have to jump on its back?"

"It was the only way I could think to bring it down, I guess I was just insanely lucky to not get hurt," Katrine told him.

"I'll say," said Skjor raising a mug of mead to the sky "To Katrine and the insanity that is her luck," he laughed.

The celebration continued into the afternoon, people were laughing and telling stories all round, Katrine however was in conversation with Eorlund, Kodlak, Aela and Lydia.

"If you want training in combat the Companions will definitely provide," said Kodlak, Aela beside him nodded in agreement.

"You'll need it especially if those Thalmor dogs are still after you, however Fralia mentioned that you had an interest in working with me out at the forge," Eorlund said.

"I am, we would have to work out some kind of arrangement," said Katrine.

"If I may My Thane, what if you were to train in the mornings and work for Eorlund in the afternoons, of course I would like to help out with your training in anyway I can," said Lydia, Katrine smiled at her, then turned backed to Eorlund and Kodlak.

"Does that suit you both?" she asked, they nodded in agreement "Well it is settled, I will report here for training after my morning run at dawn, train till midday and then I will go work up at the forge with Eorlund,"

After that Tilma, the servant of the Companions called everyone to meal, approaching the main table Katrine noticed that there was two platters of each type of meat, one that the meat was sizzling and in Katrine's view cooked to perfection, on the other platters the meats were under done and still bleeding.

Katrine watched in half amazement half horror as Kodlak, Skjor, Aela, Vilkas and Farkas all piled their plates with the nearly uncooked meat, she shared a look with Lydia, who looked as equally confused, Katrine shrugged and stepped forward to put meat on her plate, she ended up with a piece of horker roast, some grilled leeks and some roast potatoes.

"Where were you planning on going for a run, My Thane?" asked Lydia.

Katrine turned to her for a moment "How about this, I will tell you if you do something for me," she answered.

Lydia looked like she was trying to figure out what Katrine would do "As your housecarl it's my honour to serve you, aske of me what you will,"

Katrine looked around to see if they were being eavesdropped on, then she beckoned Lydia closer, Lydia leaned in and listened closely "Call me Katrine," she laughed, Lydia gave her an amused smile.

"Alright Katrine, where are we going running?" asked Lydia.

"We?"

Lydia nodded, "I was thinking to the watch tower and back," said Katrine tucking into her meal.

"You'll want to get used to me Katrine, I'm afraid you're stuck with me," said Lydia giving her a wink as she got stuck into her own meal.

After the meal Lydia began asking Katrine questions about her family "So your mother is a mage in Winterhold? What does she specialise in?"

Katrine shook her head "She isn't a mage, she is the first non mage scholar to study at Winterhold and she was given Masters in Dwemer mechanics and ancient languages," said Katrine pouring a mug of mead for the both of them.

"Wow she must be intelligent if she graduated collage without being a mage," said Lydia impressed.

"Anwen used to say that if there was something Mama did not know at least a little about then it was not worth knowing," Katrine told her, taking a sip of her mead.

"Anwen that's your father's wife?" Lydia asked.

Katrine nodded, looking over at Aela who was speaking with Vilkas, Farkas and Ria in hushed tones, Ria left the mead hall and Aela, Vilkas and Farkas looked over at Katrine, all of them wearing mischievous smirks, but looked away when they met eyes with Katrine.

"What does Anwen do?" asked Lydia.

"She managed the numbers of my father's business, but she also is a master in alchemy and restoration," Katrine answered before asking "Tell me Lydia, am I being paranoid or do you think they look like they are up to something?" she nodded in the direction of Aela, Vilkas and Farkas.

Lydia looked over at them "In my experience everyone is up to something, it's just a matter of finding out what,"

The doors to the mead hall opened and Ria walked in with a young man that Katrine did not recognise.

He walked over to a central spot where all could see him, he had a lute with him and was fine tuning the strings.

Lydia lent close to Katrine "I think I know where this is going," she whispered.

"I do also," said Katrine.

The man cleared his throat "Noble Companions, friends, Thane Katrine, in honour of the victory over the dragon I have been asked to play a song,"

"Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart,

I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes,"

Katrine's face flushed bright red and she fought the urge to bury her face in her hands.

"With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art,

Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes,"

Then everyone began to clap their hands to the rhythm and sung along with the words.

"It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes,

Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes,"

To make things even more embarrassing the doors to the mead hall opened and in walked Irileth and a couple of guards.

"For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows,

You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come," with that the bard took a bow, mainly directed at Katrine and begun playing a nordic dance tune.

Irileth and the guards made they way though the people who had gotten up to dance over to where Katrine had been sitting.

"Greetings Thane Katrine," said Irileth.

"Greetings Housecarl, can I interest you in a mug of mead?" asked Katrine.

"No thank you, I have been asked by the Jarl to show you to your new house," Irileth told her.

"Thank you, allow me to retrieve my belongings from the Grey Manes and I will meet you at the Gildergreen,"

Katrine and Lydia said their goodbys and Katrine insisted that the party continue, they collected up all Katrine had, which wasn't much and met Irileth by the large dead tree.

They walked down to the Plains district, past the markets and to the cottage style house between Belethor's and War maidens.

Irileth handed Katrine a key, which she took and opened the door to her new house.

Inside was warm and inviting, a cooking hearth was in the centre of the first room, with a couple of chairs around it, a small book case was off to the side of the room which Katrine was looking forward to filling that with books.

Irileth led Katrine past the cooking hearth to the back of the room where there was a dinning table, a cupboard that was filled with plates, cups, mugs, bowls and cutlery, also there were some barrels, in which Irileth told Katrine were various vegetables.

To the left of that area was a small room with a tall bookcase with a chest on top of it, an alchemy set up with some elves ears and frost miriam hanging from a drying rack above it, beside it was a small table with a couple of clumps of blisterwort and whitecap sitting on it, also a small wooden tub that could be used for bathing was lent up against the wall.

Katrine was then led upstairs, they stopped at a landing and Irileth gestured to a door on the left "That will be Lydia's room, it has a bed, a dresser and a storage chest," Katrine started.

"Wait, Lydia has to move in with me?" she asked "I do not think that fair on her that she is forced to move,"

"It's alright Katrine, at the moment I live in the barracks, I'd actually prefer to move," Lydia reassured her.

"Well aright then, as long as you are happy,"

Irileth seeing their discussion was finished led them to the final room "This is your room,"

It was a reasonable sized room with a double bed, two side tables, a chest for storage, a dresser and a small table with two chairs.

"Well that's it," said Irileth "Oh, we were able to get three scales and two pieces of loose bones of that dragon, I've taken the liberty of placing them into the chest there," said Irileth as she left.

"I'll get started on unpacking," Katrine told Lydia, when they were alone.

"While you're doing that I'll get some water for a bath heated for you, if you will lay out something for you to wear afterwards,"

Katrine raised an eyebrow "Are you trying to tell me I smell?"

Lydia's eyes widened "No, no I just meant its been a long day and perhaps you would like to relax in a..." Lydia sighed "You're joking,"

While Lydia had been speaking a slow smirk had appeared on Katrine's face.

"Right, funny mmhmm, hilarious," said Lydia shaking her head.

While putting away the small amount of items she possessed, really it was quite depressing, she thought after the bath I should really write a letter to Ulfric about what has happened before he reads about it in the Black Horse Courier, something like the dragon attack would definitely be reported in the Courier.

Walking down stairs with her shift over her arm, she found Lydia in the alchemy room testing the temperature of the bath water, she looked up as Katrine approached.

"It's still a little hot you may want to wait," she saw the shift over Katrine's arm "Is that what you're going to wear?"

"It is, it is also the only clothing apart from my scaled and hide amour that I have, tomorrow between training and work I will have to buy more clothes or the items to make some," Katrine told her as she stuck her hand into the bath to check the temperature.

"I'll get some if you'd the," said Lydia as Katrine begun to undress.

"Thank you, no dresses though, I have not warn a dress since I could say the word no,"

Lydia laughed "Alright no dresses, are you sure that's cooled down enough?" she asked as Katrine stepped into the bath.

"It is perfect," sighed Katrine sinking as deep into the warmth as she could.

Lydia smiled "I'll go put this armour away for you," she said.

"Thank you Lydia," said Katrine as she picked up a wash cloth and begun scrubbing.

Once done with her bath she called out to Lydia about what she wanted doing with the water.

"Leave it, I'll take care of it," Lydia called back "Are you going to bed?"

"Not yet, I plan to write a letter to a friend of mine first," said Katrine as she slipped the shift on over her head.

Up in her room she was once again faced with a letter dilemma, what to put in and what to leave out of thee letter.

Picking up the quill she began to write.

'Dear Bear,

You asked me to write if anything of interest happened and something has.

I do not know how fast you will receive this so it is possible that you already know, a dragon attacked the western watch tower her at Whiterun, but it was defeated by the guards the Jarl's housecarl and three warriors, one of which has been hailed as Dragonborn.

There was a big feast held in Jorrvaskr for the Dragonborn, I can still hear the people celebrating, even though the Dragonborn was the first to leave.

Not much else has happened, but I did manage to get in contact with my mother, she is well.

I will contact you soon, Katrine.'

"Who is that to? If you don't mind me asking?"

Katrine turned, Lydia was leaning against the door frame, Katrine smiled "A friend of mine from Windhelm asked me to write him, so I thought I would let him know what has happened before he hears it from someone else,"

"Did you tell him about being Dragonborn?" Lydia asked.

Katrine shook her head "For the moment I think it best to lie low,"

Lydia smirked and shook her head, to which Katrine raised an eyebrow in question "Forgive me for saying this Katrine but some how I don't think that is going to be possible," said Lydia.

"Yes, well if you see anyone from the Black Horse Courier sniffing around,"

"I'll be sure to head them off," finished Lydia.

After she left Katrine decided to write in her journal about the last couple of days, which she finished with a couple of rough sketches of the dragons, before slipping into her new bed.

That night she dreamt she was flying though the air, she could see the land stretched out below her, it felt glorious.

But something was wrong, a shadow loomed above her, she looked up and nothing, then she felt a sharp pain in her head and she was suddenly falling fast.

She woke with a start, breathing heavily.

Lydia, who had been lighting the candles in the landing outside her room rushed in.

"Are you alright Katrine?" she asked.

Katrine nodded "Just a bad dream, what time is it?"

"Just before dawn, half an hour maybe, I was just about to wake you," Lydia told her.

She left Katrine to dress and put her war paint on.

She met Lydia downstairs setting the table "I've made some bread and cheese for breakfast," said Lydia as she passed Katrine a mug of tea.

As they ate Lydia brought up the idea to go hunting that evening "It will give us a chance to stock the kitchen with meat, plus we could sell anything we don't use, pelts and such,"

Katrine nodded then suddenly remembered "I have some amethysts to sell that would be good for extra coin," she said "What were you thinking of hunting?"

"There is always plenty of deer in the plains, rabbits, some wolves maybe," Katrine made a face at that last suggestion, Lydia looked confused "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I do not like to hunt wolves if I can help it," she explained "One of my best friend is one,"

"You know a werewolf?" asked Lydia, eyes wide with amazement.

"No," laughed Katrine "An actual wolf,"

"I see, well what does your friend look like so I know not to hunt it?" asked Lydia.

"If you see him you will know, he is roughly the size of a pony, white as snow and he will be with my mother," said Katrine reaching for her mug of tea.

After she had finished her meal she walked over to the weapons rack "Should I take the axe the Jarl gave me or just the steel sword?"

"The axe is more of a badge of office, but it is a usable weapon, I'd take it but put it on your off side," suggested Lydia.

As Lydia was sheathing her own weapon a knock sounded at the door, it was Olfina, she raced in with some rolled up pieces of parchment, she unrolled them and thrust them at Katrine "Look at this," it was the Black Horse Courier, well that did not take long.

She read it aloud "In breaking news normally sleepy Whiterun hold was sensationally shaken awake yesterday after a unit of guards patrolling the western watch tower was attacked by what observers described as a dragon.

The creature descended from nearby mountain peaks and assaulted the tower, striking the guards with fiery attacks and buffeting them with its giant wings, hold guards members of the Jarl's retinue, a couple of well known adventurers and a stranger all combined arms in a desperate and valiant fight against the dragon, eventually bringing it down it down to Nirn and slaying it.

It was an ordeal that one battered and singed guard described as the most frightening experience of my guarding career.

According to one young lad who preferred to remain anonymous for fear he would be punished by his parents "I was hiding behind a rock to get a good look at the battle with the dragon and it seemed awfully angry about something and it wash lashing about with its tail and shooting out fire from its mouth but when it died its body caught fire some how and there was some swirly colours and it got windy and the colours went into the body of one of the soldiers, except they didn't look like the other soldiers and then the other soldiers were looking at the first soldier rather strangely, I didn't see anything after that because I had to go before my parents realised I was away,"

One local farmer commented "I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing, the size of that thing.

My bones were like water, by the Eight."

A hunter of many years experience in Whiterun hold also saw the dragon "I saw the guards shoot arrows at that monster, it reminded me of when I was a boy, throwing pebbles at mammoths,"

Farmers and trades people in the area are also reporting that only moments after the great beast was slain they heard a booming voice echo over the hold, others denied it was a voice, but the reverberations from the surrounding mountains of the dragons body colliding with the ground.

The people of Skyrim have been stunned by reports of dragon attacks and the subject has supplanted even the civil war as the popular topic of conversation at taverns.

The Jarl of Whiterun hold could not be contacted but a statement was issued by his steward, he commended the bravery of his soldiers and praised their devotion in preserving peace and safety for citizens and visitors of the hold.

No information could be found about the stranger who assisted in the battle."

Katrine looked up from the Courier "Well, so much for lying low,"

"What are we going to do?" asked Lydia.

"Well, it did not mention me by name or even describe me, so I think there is little chance of me being recognised by the Thalmor, I am actually surprised it did not mention Helgan," said Katrine.

"They covered that story the day you got here," said Olfina.

They parted after that, Olfina heading to get her mother's stall ready to open.

As they jogged along the road to the watch tower Lydia asked Katrine "What was your nightmare about?"

"Dragon's, I think," answered Katrine.

Lydia looked over at her, a sympathetic look on her face "Given what has happened over the past few days I'm not surprised," said Lydia.

They stopped in front of the ruined tower for a brief water break.

"I do not know much about dreams or their meanings but this felt different," said Katrine frowning.

"How so?" asked Lydia as she took a sip from her own water skin.

"It felt almost like a memory, but it certainly was not one of mine," answered Katrine.

Lydia's eyes widened "Do you think it was the dragon's?" she asked.

"I believe so, but I think there will be many things I will be asking of the Grey beards, come on we best be heading back, I do not want to be late on my first day,"

They jogged all the way back and Katrine stepped into Breezehome quickly to grab her shield.

As they walked up to Jorrvaskr Katrine noted that Magnus' gaze was just starting to peak over the horizon and they were not the only ones awake.

"Good morning Katrine, Lydia," said Eorlund as he walked up to keep pace with them.

"Good morning Eorlund, did you read this mornings Courier by any chance?" asked Katrine.

Eorlund laughed "Yes I managed to just finish it before Olfina stole it, big news like that will certainly send shock waves though Skyrim, maybe even the empire but I doubt the Emperor or the Thalmor will connect it to you, as far as they are concerned you are just a child," he said.

They continued round to the training area behind Jorrvaskr where Skjor, Aela, Vilkas and Farkas were waiting for them and the younger Companions.

"Good luck, I'll see you at midday," said Eorlund heading up to the forge.

Vilkas looked up as they approached "Ah would you look at this, the only one up and ready for training on time is not our whelps that we have been painstakingly training for months but a fourteen winters child," he said shaking his head.

"Ah but does it count if that fourteen winters child is the legendary Dragonborn," countered Farkas.

Katrine found their childish banter amusing as ever but she was here to train and only had until midday to do so.

"Are we going to sit here and talk all day or are we going to train?"

Lydia chuckled under her breath and Aela smiled "A woman after my own heart," the huntress laughed which made Katrine blush slightly.

"You'll be training with me, Kodlak thought that would be easier since we are both lean muscle than heavy bulk like the men," Aela explained.

"Fair enough," said Katrine.

Aela first taught her some basic sword movements called forms, they were supposed to help with what Aela called muscle memory and flexibility, as well as getting her used to how the sword moves through the air and the weight of the blade.

"These forms are what we will be doing first every day, we'll start slow at first, but as time goes on your speed will pick up and you'll be able to do them faster," Aela explained "I also want you to practice them if you are ever away from Whiterun, so try to remember them,"

After forms they began working with the training dummies.

"You're doing really well Katrine, remind me how long had you been training with an actual sword and not just a wooden practice sword?" asked Aela.

"Four months," said Katrine miming slicing off the dummy's head.

After another couple of hours they stopped for a break and some water, during that time Katrine struck up a conversation with Ria and a male Dunmer called Athis.

They had been talking for a bit when Katrine felt eyes on her, she turned her head and noted a young nord in hide armour glaring at her, she turned back to Athis and Ria.

"What is her problem?" Katrine asked them.

"Njada? Don't mind her, she doesn't like people for various reasons," said Athis.

"What would be her reason for not liking me?"

"I overheard her telling Torvar that you weren't an actual Companion and shouldn't be getting any training, but I think she's just jealous of you and how much attention you're getting from the Circle," said Ria.

After break Aela had Katrine learning sword and shield techniques for the next hour, this was where Lydia came in handy as she would strike out with a wooden sword, so as not to damage the shield, and Katrine would have to block and counter.

Then came the fun part, Aela got another wooden practice sword for Katrine, she and Lydia were going to spar and everyone else had stopped to watch.

"Alright you two, the rules are simple, any hit that would usually be considered fatal or debilitating is a cut, best two out of three cuts wins and no aiming for the head, go,"

They circled around, both looking for an opening, Katrine decided she would play defence, see if she could wear Lydia out.

Lydia aimed a stab at Katrine's left but Katrine used her shield to block and then spun it so that Lydia's midriff was left open and she was able to land a stab on her opponent's stomach.

"Cut," called Aela and they went back to circling again, this time Katrine went on the offensive.

Making a swipe at Lydia's sword arm, Lydia however blocked and countered with a sideswipe across Katrine's stomach.

Fortunately Katrine was able to jump back, unfortunately she lost her footing and fell backwards landing on her back, which Lydia took full advantage of by placing a stab to Katrine's chest.

"Cut, next cut wins," called Aela.

Going on the offensive to someone who had been trained as a housecarl was a bad idea thought Katrine, no realising that Lydia had given her that first cut.

But she had a trick up her sleeve that her brother had always said was cheating, but her father would just chuckle and say while it was sneaky it wasn't cheating.

Katrine dropped her sword and shield onto the ground and held her arms out as if she was giving a free shot and waited.

Lydia stood there stunned, she didn't know what to do with this.

Farkas, who had seen Katrine pull this move off before decided to warn Lydia "Don't do it Lydia,"

"Yeah, it's definitely a trap," supplied his twin.

"Oh hush you two," said Aela "Don't listen to them Lydia what could she possibly do,"

With that Lydia struck forward, but Katrine sidestepped and grabbed Lydia's arm, crouch down, flipped Lydia over her shoulder on to the ground, the grabbed Lydia's sword and delivered the final cut to Lydia's stomach.

"Final cut, Katrine wins," called Aela, everyone clapped as Katrine helped Lydia to her feet and helped brush her down.

"Are you alright, I did not hurt you to badly did I?" asked Katrine.

"Just my pride," laughed Lydia, the rubbed her backside "And maybe my arse, that was something though, where did you learn that?"

"My mother, she is very skilled in unarmed combat," answered Katrine as she handed Lydia a water skin.

She turned to Aela who had walked over to them "What could she do? I think you know exactly what she could do," Lydia said to Aela in an accusing tone.

Aela chucked "Yes well, I thought it might be a good idea if some of our recruits learn not to mess with her early on," she said inclining her head towards where the others had gathered.

Katrine and Lydia glanced over and saw that Njada was staring at her again, though this time it was more that she was sizing Katrine up than glaring at her.

Aela clapped her hands together "Right I suppose you're heading up to the forge now?"

"Yes and I had better get going I do not want to be late on my first day," said Katrine.

"I'll take that letter to the courier's for you and get those clothes," said Lydia.

"Those amethysts ought to cover them as well as getting a nice amount of coin after the fact, use the coin to cover the courier's cost, also could you see if there are any letters for me?" asked Katrine.

Lydia nodded "I'll see you at home,"

Aela gave Katrine a teasing smile "Have fun beautiful," she said and kissed her on the cheek, Katrine went bright red as the people around her laughed.

As she walked up to the sky forge she thought, one small crush as a child and they never let you forget it.

"Ah Katrine, how did training go?" asked Eorlund.

"Good," she replied "Aela taught me forms, then we worked with the training dummy, then we practiced some sword and shield techniques and then Lydia and I spared for a bit, I won,"

"Good, well I know from your father that you're a decent smith, so let's see what you can do,"

He first has her smith an iron dagger and sharpened it " Good work, you put time into your blades and they'll serve you well,"

Then he had her craft a hide helmet "Excellent, well we've got at least another two hours before we have to pack up for the day, so I want you to restring that bow over there on the table, then sharpen the axe next to the bow and once you have finished that you can sweep up around the grindstone,"

As Magnus' gaze began to fade from the sky members of the community came up to give Katrine their condolences.

Carlotta from the fruit and vegetables stand stopped by to tell her that she was going to drop off a basket of fresh apples and some vegetables at Breezehome.

Anoriath the Bosmer that ran the meat stall came up to gift Katrine with a couple of rabbits and some pheasants, they also spoke briefly about the hunt that she and Lydia had planned, he wished her luck on her hunt.

"Well Katrine, I think that's it for the day, you did good girl, go get a bite to eat before you go on your hunt," said Eorlund as he wiped his hands on a rag.

Katrine nodded, she grabbed the rabbits and pheasants that Anoriath had left, as she walked off Eorlund called her back "Katrine, the scales and bones that you got from that dragon may I see them?" he asked.

"Of course, you are always welcome under my roof,"

Entering Breezehome they found Lydia stirring the cooking pot that had been placed over the fire pit.

She looked up as they entered "Katrine, I'd thought I'd cook us an evening meal, will you be joining us?" she directed the question at Eorlund.

"I'm afraid not Lydia, I just came over to look the dragon bones and scales," he said.

Lydia nodded then said "Here Katrine let me take those, dinner will be soon,"

Katrine led Eorlund up stairs and one of the pieces of the bone and a scale, Eorlund studied them thoughtfully.

"Hmm, the scales will bend not break," he said while bending it, "It's hard but lightweight,"

He then pulled out a dagger and stabbed it or tried to as it couldn't pierce "Iron won't pierce it or even leave a dent,"

He then turned to Katrine "If you had more of these I could make armour, these bones however I could carve them into a weapon,"

Katrine's eyes widened "Truly?"

Eorlund nodded "Give me time and with this amount I could craft a bow or perhaps a sword," he looked back down at the bone "Ebony handle maybe, yes,"

"Do you mind if I take these to work on them?"

Katrine shook her head "Take the scales too, see what you can accomplish with them," Eorlund smiled "A few weeks and I'll have made you a weapon worthy of the Dragonborn,"

After he left Katrine looked though the clothes that Lydia had brought, there was a tan coloured belted tunic with matching breaches, some shirts and several pairs of trousers.

She laid the belted tunic out for tomorrow then she went down stairs to where Lydia was dishing up two bowls of stew.

Lydia smiled at her as she passed Katrine a bowl "It's beef, I got a couple of beef steaks, some horker steaks and a couple of goat legs from the market and Carlotta stopped by and dropped of some apples and some vegetables by the way," She said pouring out some spiced wine

"Where did that come from?" asked Katrine.

"Ysolda, dropped it off as well as some alto wine and a cask of honningbrew mead,"

Katrine Recalled Ysolda as a girl two years older then her that sometimes helped Olfina and her pick flowers.

After they had finished dinner Katrine grabbed her bow, her quiver and her cloak, she decided to leave her sword at home.

The evening air was crisp as they headed out and Masser was just rising in the sky.

The planes of Whiterun were calm as they started to look for tracks, it was five minutes into the hunt before they found anything.

Katrine knelt by the tracks "Deer by the looks of it, decent sized as well," she said to Lydia as she got to her feet.

"Shall we follow them, they seem to be heading in the direction of the lake, probably headed for a drink?" Lydia asked.

"The tracks look fresh enough, lets go,"

They made their way following the tracks towards the lake, stopping when they caught sight of the deer.

The were three, a doe, a young stag with a small set of antlers and slightly further away was a larger stag with an impressive set of antlers.

He is probably the young stag's sire, thought Katrine.

The crouched down, trying to stay hidden as they readied their arrows.

Lydia gestured to herself then to the young stag, signalling her intent for it, Katrine looked at the other two deer and decided on the older stag, she signalled that to Lydia, who seemed a bit sceptical that she'd hit her target.

The young stag went down with out any idea that there was anything wrong, the older stag however had time to bellow out a warning to his mate when Katrine's arrow hit him in his flank.

They raced over to their kills, Lydia's was right through the eye, he was dead before he hit the ground, Katrine's however was on the ground squealing.

She knelt by him trying to sooth him "Shh, it will be over soon, thank you for your sacrifice, Kynareth guide your spirit to her glade," Katrine prayed as she pulled out her dagger and gave the final stroke.

Carrying their kills would have been a lot harder if it wasn't for Lydia borrowing a wagon.

"We should butcher these tomorrow," said Katrine.

"I'll take care of that while you're working with Eorlund," said Lydia as they walked into Breezehome.

After a bath they both sat by the fire sipping a mug of mead, while Katrine wrote down the days events in her journal.

Once in bed she laid awake for a while worrying about Her brother and Anwen, she hoped they were alright.

As she slipped of to sleep that night she dreamt of people being dragged from their homes by Thalmor, men, women and children being tortured and killed all in horrible ways, she tried to help them but found she couldn't move.

She woke up breathing heavily and sweating, she looked around the room, it was still dark, it must be hours before dawn.

She laid back down trying to calm her racing heart, the dream was so vivid and the faces of the people were so clear, she recognised none of them.

She got up out of bed and poured herself a mug of water from a nearby pitcher.

Knowing she wasn't going to get anymore sleep she dressed for the day, thinking back over her suddenly vivid dreams and then realized she had been having them since the barrow, perhaps it was time to speak with Danica, leaving a note for Lydia she headed out to the temple.

It was cool in the early morning air and a light frost had settled on the ground, Katrine found Danica in front of the Gildergreen tree with Heimskr, the priest of Talos.

"It's a shame isn't it," said Danica staring up at the dead tree.

"Is there nothing you can do for it?" asked Heimskr.

"I've tried every means that I know of, but I've asked my acolytes to research into unconventional methods, so I can only pray the find something,"

Katrine cleared her throat, Danica and Heimskr whipped around.

"Oh good morning child, you are up early," said Danica "Heimskr you remember Lord Adrian Kvatch's daughter Katrine,"

Heimskr clasped Katrine's arm in greeting "My dear child, I'm so sorry to hear of your father, please accept my condolences and pass them along to Anwen and your brother,"

Katrine smiled at him "I will and thank you,"

Danica studied her face "Is something wrong my dear you seem troubled,"

Katrine nodded "Ever since the barrow I have been having these strange dreams, the first was fine, I quite enjoyed that one, the second one was fine until near the end of it and last night was horrifying from start to finish,"

Danica placed a comforting hand on Katrine's shoulder and gestured to the temple "Lets go inside and we can discuss these dreams more,"

Once inside the temple Danica led them to a side room with chairs and a table and she begun to mix various ingredients into a cup of water when finished she handed it to Katrine "Here drink this, don't worry it's a calming draught," she added seeing Katrine eyeing the cup nervously, she then poured herself and Heimskr a cup of water and sat down.

"Now tell me about these dreams,"

Katrine took a breath "Well the first happened the night after the barrow, we stayed at the inn in Riverwood, in the dream I am above the clouds looking down on the fields below me, fire is raining down but for some reason it does not worry me," she explained "The second dream started off the same, I am flying in the clouds but then something feels off I look up and there is suddenly a sharp pain in my head and I am falling, then I woke up at first I thought it was due to fighting the dragon but the more I think about it, it feels like a memory, like it is one of the dragon's memory,"

Danica sat silently for a moment then said "When you absorbed the dragons soul you said you saw what seemed to be a life time of memories, is that correct?" Katrine nodded "Then this could be your brain trying to cope with having a life time of extra knowledge inside it, frankly I'm surprised you are coping this well," said Danica "In fact given what has happened to you this week I am worried that perhaps you are not dealing with this as you should, Katrine when you think of your father being killed what do you feel?"

"I feel angry at his killers, I want them to feel my pain and I want to be the cause of that pain," Katrine snarled.

Danica sighed "That is understandable and natural, what of when you think of being named Thane?"

"Honoured and slightly overwhelmed,"

Danica no nodded "Good, good and what of the Grey beards summons?"

"I am curious and slightly nervous," answered Katrine.

Danica smiled "That is a natural reaction I think, now you said you had one more dream, one that you said was horrifying,"

"In my dream I saw people being dragged from their homes by the Thalmor, I can hear their screams, I want to help them, I try to run but I can not move," finished Katrine.

Danica thought for a moment before speaking "I see two possibilities as to why you have had this dream, the first is that you feel responsible for the death of your father, you feel like you should have done more and you are worried about the rest of your family,"

That is probably not far from the truth, thought Katrine, but still it did not feel like a dream, it felt to real.

"What is the second possibility?" she asked.

"The soul you absorbed unlocked the ability to see things that happen elsewhere," said Danica.

Katrine frowned "Is that possible?"

Heimskr nodded speaking for the first time "The Jarl of Morthal and her children have had visions, although this kind of magic can sometimes affect the mind so you must be cautious,"

Katrine shook her head, magic she thought, this will make Tomas happy, the quickest way to give Tomas a head ache was to talk about magic.

"Is there anything thing I can do about these dreams?" she asked.

Danica thought for a moment "Well I can give you a recipe for a strong calming draught to take before you sleep, this will help if they are just dreams, if they are visions, well it will help keep calm,"

She got out of her seat to grab a piece of parchment, she was writing down the list of ingredients when the doors to the temple opened and in walked Lydia, Aela and Olfina.

They caught sight of Katrine and rushed over "My Thane is something wrong?" asked Lydia.

Katrine cocked an eyebrow at her, Lydia gave a weak smile and shook her head "I mean is there something wrong Katrine?"

Katrine smiled "Just some bad dreams, there is nothing to worry about,"

Olfina scoffed "Nothing to worry about, you'd be saying that even if someone chopped your arm off," Aela sniggered.

Danica handed Katrine the list of ingredients "If you have any trouble with brewing it Arcadia can talk you through it,"

"Thank you Danica," said Katrine clasping her hand, she then turned to Heimskr and clasped his hand in farewell.

As they strode out the door Katrine spoke to the others "Now there must be something if you all came to find me, so is it bad news or good news,"

Olfina took a breath before saying "A letter came for you, it's written in elvish,"

Katrine took a shuddering breath, there was only one person who would be writing to her in the elven language.

Once inside Breezehome Katrine walked over to the table were the letter lay, her fingers trembled as she picked it up, she glanced at the writing on the front, it was Anwen's hand writing, she knew it would be.

"Katrine, what ever your thinking I guarantee you, it won't be as that," said Olfina.

Katrine shook her head and opened the Letter and read.

' _Dear one,_

 _As much as it pained you to write those words, it pained me to read them,_

 _Please believe me when I say that I do not blame you, nor does your brother, though we know you probably blame yourself, please don't, whatever happened it was not your fault,_

 _I am so sorry darling the pain I feel of loosing my husband is great but I cannot even begin to understand the pain you and Tomas must be feeling,_

 _I have joined your brother and we sail with the tide, I pray these waters will carry us swiftly to you, we will be with you in body soon just know that we are with in spirit, stay strong dear one and please for your mother's sake and ours stay safe, loosing you on top of all this would be too much to take,_

 _All my love, Anwen,'_

She does not blame me, she thought, Katrine sat silently pondering this for a time before she shook her self from her stupor, sitting here thinking about them will not bring them to me any quicker, she thought, best thing to do will be to keep my mind and body busy.

As Lydia dished out four bowls of stew they spoke of the goings on at the Bannered mare from the night before, what life had been like in the Bruma mountains and what Aela had planned for the days training.

They parted ways as Olfina went to get the jewellery stand ready and Aela went to set up the days training session.

As they jogged down the road to the watch tower Lydia kept sending concerned looks at Katrine "Is something wrong?" Katrine asked her as they stopped for a water break.

"It's just, are you sure you're alright?" Lydia asked "I know you say you are, I just wonder wether after everything that has happened if you should be," she paused before adding "Katrine, I lost my father to bandits when I was fifteen,"

Katrine looked around at her "I am sorry,"

Lydia gave her a small smile "It was hard I cried for days, after that I barely spoke, this went on for months till my mother, who was friendly with Hrognar, sent me to Whiterun to begin training to become a housecarl, but my point is if I had to go through what you did on top of loosing my father I don't think I would have coped,"

Katrine gazed off into the distance thinking, both her and Danica are alluding to the same thing and maybe they are right, maybe I am not dealing with this as I should whenever I think of my father all I feel is numb, I was not like this when Nana died, I cried for days, what is wrong.

"We best head back Aela wanted you to be in amour and bring your bow for training today," said Lydia.

As they were jogging back Katrine asked Lydia "Do you think there is something wrong with me?"

"I feel so much anger towards the Thalmor and the Emperor for what they did, but when I take that away and just think on Papa's death all I feel is empty,"

Lydia was silent as they slowed their pace as they came up to the gate, then she said "I think you haven't fully excepted it yet, that you just need time, a lot has been put on you, you need to just be able to work through it, you'll morn when your ready,"

After she had changed into her amour and got her bow they headed up to the training area but they were stopped by Olfred the patron of the Battle Born family.

"My dear, allow me to pass on my family's condolences at your father's passing," he said taking Katrine's hand in his and patting it in what he probably thought was a comforting manner.

"Thank you Olfred, and please pass on my thanks to your family," said Katrine silently hoping he'd let go of her hand soon, as his hands were rather damp.

"I must tell you there is all sorts of rumours going around, not that I believe them," he said with an arrogant smile.

"Oh and what would that be?" asked Lydia stepping forward, clearly not liking this conversation one bit.

Olfred spared Lydia a quick glance before turning back to Katrine.

"That your father was executed by the Thalmor for treason and you fled your own execution," he said with a condescending smirk.

Katrine felt an anger in her like she had never felt before, she felt hot in the cool air and she felt her magic rise up in her as well as the energy she had felt during the dragon fight, and she wasn't certain but it almost felt like Mulmulnir rose up inside her demanding she destroy this unworthy man in front of her.

She however subtly twisted her father's ring and when she spoke her voice was deceptively calm "My father was murdered by cowards, ten to one, all for protecting his daughter,"

Olfred looked like he was about to say something when Lydia interrupted "I'm sorry but Thane Katrine has a meeting with the Companions," she said putting emphasis on Katrine's title.

Olfred narrowed his eyes at her but all he said to Katrine was "As I said rumours, unsubstantiated ones, I myself don't believe them, your father was an honourable man, I hope to speak with you again soon my dear," and with that he walked off.

"I wouldn't advise going anywhere in Whiterun unarmed and alone, not with him reporting to the Empire," said Lydia.

Katrine narrowed her eyes at Olfred's retreating figure, wishing she could kill with her eyes "I will not, do not worry about that," she said subconsciously running a finger along the edge of the ebony dagger she had tucked into her belt that morning.

As they walked into the training yard they saw Athis and Ria setting up archery targets under Skjor's instruction.

Skjor, possibly hearing their approach, turned to greet them "There you are, what kept you?" he asked.

"We had a run in with Olfred Battle Born on the way over," supplied Lydia.

Skjor glanced between Lydia and Katrine "Well what did he want? Did he try anything?"

Katrine shook her head "He was trying to find information he could report back to the Empire I think," she said "But I am certain he went away unsatisfied,"

Skjor smiled "Good, now lets get the day started,"

Katrine went over to Aela and immediately they went into working on Katrine's forms.

They worked at that for two hours, Aela stepping in to help anytime Katrine made a mistake.

After forms they worked on Katrine and Aela's favourite weapon, the bow.

They worked at that for an hour, Katrine impressed Aela with her skill, after which they stopped for a break and Katrine going to collect her arrows from the target, heard Tovar complaining to Njada about training with a bow.

"I don't see why we need to be training with a bow, I mean it is a weak weapon," at this Katrine turned to see what Aela though of this.

She met the huntress' eyes and Aela mouthed "Hit the apple," Katrine turned to look towards Tovar and saw that he was holding an apple in his hand.

She notched an arrow and waited till he was bringing the apple to his mouth and she let it fly.

Tovar let out a shocked cry as the arrow lodged itself into the apple and he dropped it out of reflex, he whipped around to glare at Katrine.

"You little bitch, you could have shot me!" he cried.

Katrine gave him a faux confused look and said in a sweet tone "Why are you so worried after all the bow is a weak weapon," every one who heard Katrine laughed at that.

"You may think the bow a weak weapon Tovar, but from where you are standing Katrine could have shot you twice before you could even draw your sword," said Skjor.

"Alright break time is over," called Aela.

They moved onto shield techniques, Aela teaching Katrine stances to use against heavy weapons, such as war hammers and battle axes.

After shield techniques Aela had Lydia once again spar with Katrine, this time with Lydia coming out victorious.

They ended training after that for a midday meal of bread and cheese with mead.

Aela turned to Katrine during the meal "I'm afraid there won't the any training tomorrow,"

Katrine frowned "May I ask why?" curiosity getting the better of her.

Aela smiled "The Circle have a tradition of going on a hunt on nights when the moons are full,"

Katrine raised an eyebrow "You are not hunting for werewolves are you?" she asked.

Aela laughed "No, don't tell me you believe in those werewolf tales,"

Katrine laughed and shook her head.

"Good, now I still want you to come and practice your forms after your run and no doubt Eorlund will still have you working up at the forge from midday, but the rest of the day is yours," Aela told her.

Lydia and Katrine parted ways at the steps up to the forge "I'll pick up the ingredients for the calming draught and get started on those deer," said Lydia.

"Oh I have a satchel of glowing mushrooms and a vial of frostbite spider venom on the alchemy table both should fetch a nice price with Acadia," Katrine told her.

Eorlund smiled as she climbed the last step to the forge "Before we get started here is your pay from yesterday, one hundred and twenty septims," he said tossing Katrine a coin purse.

The rest of Katrine's day consisted of pouring coal into the forge to reheat it, fixing the straps on a shield, sharpening several swords, daggers and axes, restringing some bows and sweeping up at the end of the day.

When she got home she found Lydia all ready at the cooking pot, she looked up as Katrine entered and smiled "Good evening Katrine, I thought you might like some of the venison tonight and a little messenger bird told me that venison stew is your favourite,"

Katrine smiled "Well that bird is right," said Katrine taking off her sword and placing it in the weapon rack.

"Oh I also made you a bath with hot water a few minutes ago, so the water should still be hot," Lydia told her.

Katrine walked into the alchemy room and tested the bath water, it was perfect, she sighed happily as she slipped into it after undressing.

While washing she thought of tomorrow, if Eorlund was right tomorrow would be the day her mother got here.

The emptiness she had been feeling since her father's death lessened at that thought, she knew however that it would be unwise to get exited, so many things could happen when traveling to delay someone.

After dinner Katrine brewed up the calming draught to the instructions that Danica had given.

It is not entirely unpleasant, she thought, she felt the effects of the draught almost immediately, it was like those burning sticks Anwen had brought home from Hammerfell one year.

Katrine felt really sleepy, she barely heard Lydia tell her that she had gotten three weeks worth of the ingredients stored away but she nodded anyway and headed to bed, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Howl!

Katrine sat up in bed with a start, it was dark and she was a little disoriented, but she listened out for what woke her.

Howl! A wolf's cry rang out, that sounded close, thought Katrine.

Howl, it is in the city, Katrine leapt out of bed and dressed quickly into the trousers and shirt that Lydia must have left out for her, she rushed over to Lydia's room and gently shook her awake.

"Lydia!" she hissed "Lydia wake up!"

Lydia opened her eyes and blinked up at her "Katrine, What's the matter?" she asked sleepily.

"There is a wolf in the city!" hissed Katrine.

"A wolf? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, Katrine was saved the trouble of answering as another howl rang out.

"Shit yes that is definitely in the city," cursed Lydia leaping out of bed.

Katrine helped her quickly into her amour and they rushed downstairs , Katrine grabbed her bow and quiver, Lydia grabbed her sword.

The night air was crisp and cool as they exited Breezehome "It sounded like it came from Jorrvaskr," said Katrine gripping her bow tightly, two thoughts running through her head, the first was she hoped she wouldn't have to kill this wolf, the other was where were all the guards?

"Any chance this is your wolf?" asked Lydia, her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw at a moments notice.

Katrine frowned "Oddok no, this wolf sounds like it would be bigger, although that is actually a scary thought seeing how he is bigger the most wolves,"

They crept through the market place, past the Gildergreen and up the steps of Jorrvaskr.

Katrine signalled Lydia to go one way around the hall, while she would go the other.

They crept silently, Katrine notching an arrow to be ready, but all she met on the other side was Lydia.

Katrine lowered her arrow, shook her head and laughed "Tell me Lydia, are we going crazy?"

"I don't know Katrine, I don't know," chuckled Lydia.

They headed back to bed and that was the end of that nights adventure.

The next morning Katrine woke to sunlight streaming on her face.

She got dressed while trying to recall the dream she had, she vaguely remembered a dark haired boy with pain filled eyes.

Dressed and with war paint applied she headed down stairs.

Lydia was relaxing in a bath when Katrine poked her head in "Did you want a bowl of the left over stew?"

Lydia jumped slightly "Oh Katrine you startled me, yes I would like some stew please," said Lydia, trying to restart her heart.

Katrine put two more pieces of wood on the dying fire underneath the pot and placed a third piece by her chair, she planed to whittle herself a flute.

Stoking the fire to the level it would need to reheat the stew, she sat back to wait, Lydia was out and ready by the time it was time to eat.

"What is that?" Lydia asked pointing to the piece of wood sitting by Katrine's chair.

"I am planning to whittle a flute," answered Katrine.

"You can play a flute and sing?" asked Lydia incredulously.

"Yes and the lute and drums,"

Lydia looked at her blankly "Is there anything you're actually bad at?"

Katrine thought for a moment and replied "I can not weave, or knit and do not ask me to take care of flowers, they tend to die around me, which is odd seeing my skill in alchemy,"

Lydia laughed "Well let's go for that run," she said smiling.

It appeared to Katrine to be an hour after sunrise, as they made there way towards the gate the city was starting it's day.

"Slept a bit late did we?" asked one of the gate guards as the walked out of the gate, Katrine gave him a small smile.

They ran all the way to the watch tower without interruption, stopped for a drink and set off again towards the city, only Katrine was slightly distracted staring at the road that lead north west of Whiterun.

Lydia noticed Katrine's gaze "She'll be here, the Gods know how much you've suffered, they are not so cruel as to keep your mother from you,"

"I hope you are right," said Katrine.

Up at Jorrvaskr the only ones practicing forms were Athis and Ria, Torvar and Njada were just sitting around.

Ria and Athis nodded their greeting to Katrine and Lydia, who nodded back then got started practicing forms.

Katrine went through the forms under Lydia's guidance for two hours, after which Katrine struck up a conversation with Ria, asking if she'd heard wolves howling the night just gone.

"Wolves? No, but then I was pretty drunk last night, we all were," said Ria "The Circle doesn't usually let us drink a lot except for celebrations and the nights they go hunting, when this happens we tend to take advantage,"

This made Katrine thoughtful, as they walked back towards Breezehome, she wondered if these things were connected, the wolves howling, the Circle's hunt and the "whelps" free rein of the mead.

After Collecting her bit of wood she found herself a vantage point behind the training area from where she could keep an eye out while working on her flute.

Humming a tune as she worked, every so often looking up to scan the road, just to check, meanwhile Lydia was reading the Book of the Dragonborn again, just sitting beside her.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Lydia asked after a while.

"What do you mean?" asked Katrine looking up from her nearly finished flute.

"Well is your mother walking, riding a horse or has she got a cart?"

"She has a type of covered cart, it has a roof made of fabric," answered Katrine, blowing the wood shavings off her now finished flute and holding it out to show Lydia.

"Looks good, how does it sound?"

Katrine brought it to her lips and played a tune her mother use to sing about forbidden love, perfect.

Before midday they had a quick lunch before Katrine had to head up to the forge.

As she made her way up Eorlund was writing on a piece of parchment "Any sign of her yet?" he asked.

Katrine shook her head.

"Not to worry, she'll be here, was that you I heard earlier?"

"Yes, I decided to craft myself a flute," said Katrine.

Eorlund nodded "I thought I recognised the tune, still let's get to work, here's your pay from yesterday, now let's get to it, I have a guardsmen coming to get fitted for new armour, so I'll need you to write down the measurements,"

The fitting took half an hour as Eorlund measured out the guard with some string, while Katrine wrote down the measurements, after the fitting Katrine filled the forge with coal, then she stung a newly crafted bow, filled a quiver with a compliment of arrows, fitted a shield with fabric showing the Whiterun's crest, hammered down the fabric with nails to keep it in place and cut the excess fabric off with a knife, she then sharpened a sword on the grindstone and was just beginning to finish up when a whistle sounded out.

Katrine and Eorlund glanced down to the training yard where Lydia was pointing down to the road.

Katrine raced to the edge of the overhang and looked down at the road where she saw a covered cart with what looked to be a blond woman driving and beside her sat a rather large white wolf.

Katrine whipped around to look at Eorlund who smiled "What are you waiting for girl? Go greet her?"

Katrine didn't have to be told twice, she raced past Eorlund , down the steps of the forge, past Jorrvaskr, past the Gildergreen, down the steps to the markets, past the stall where Olfina was talking to her mother, when she saw Katrine she called out "Katrine what's going on?"

Katrine didn't stop she just called back "She is here!"

"Oh thank the Nine!" exclaimed Olfina happily catching on at once.

But Katrine didn't here her, she was already out the gate and running down the road past the stables, past Honning brew meadry, past the Battle Born farm when finally the cart came into view.

The women driving pulled it to a stop when she spotted Katrine and leapt down off the seat, she raced over to Katrine and pulled her into an embrace.

Katrine knew the arms that held her, knew the body she was held against, the scent that enveloped her and the voice that was murmured in her ear "I missed you, my Omega,"

"I missed you as well Mama,"


	6. Chapter 6

A.N as always I own nothing. _this is Elvish_

"Let me look at you, my Omega," said Annika as she pulled out of Katrine's embrace.

The older woman gave her daughter a sad smile as she appraised her.

"I believe you have grown since I last saw you,"

"Not by much Mama," said Katrine.

"You will be taller than me soon," said Annika.

A low wine interrupted their conversation and Katrine turned to face the large wolf.

"I have missed you also Oddok," she said ruffling the fir on the ice wolf's neck.

"Who is your friend Katrine?" asked Annika.

Katrine looked over her shoulder and saw Lydia walking towards them.

"Mama this is Lydia, Lydia this is my Mother Annika Hanson," Katrine said introducing them to each other.

"It's nice to meet you Madam," said Lydia as she grasped Annika's arm in greeting.

"It is nice to meet you as well, now how do you know my daughter?"

Katrine winced she should have expected that, her mother had never been accused of being subtle in her life.

"I think Mama, that we best have this conversation indoors," Katrine said.

Her mother raised an eyebrow at her then said "Alright would you both like a lift back to the city?" as she stepped up on to the drivers bench of the cart.

Lydia looked to Katrine who gestured her to go first.

Lydia climbed up to sit beside Annika, followed by Katrine and Oddok who jumped up and sat on the seat.

Lydia bent forward to stare in dis belief at the ice wolf's human act, Katrine noticed this and smiled at her friend's baffled look.

"Lydia meet Oddok, _Oddok this is Lydia, she is a friend,"_

Oddok turned his gaze towards Lydia for a second then went back to staring forward.

Annika's lips turned up in amusement at the little scene, then urged Delta, her horse on.

They parked the cart next to the stables and Katrine and Lydia helped Annika unburden Delta and set her up with some hay and water.

They walked through the gates and up past Warmaiden's, Adrianne and some of the guardsmen called out a greeting to Annika, the others, possibly the newer guard were busy staring at Oddok.

As the entered Breezehome, Annika looked around, noting the decoration of the house, and the books and scrolls that Katrine had picked up in the barrow, mostly spell tomes.

"Is this your house?" Annika asked Lydia in a tone that said she already knew the answer to that.

"Um, no Mistress, it isn't," Lydia answered her, glancing at Katrine.

Annika raised an eyebrow and turned to her daughter.

Katrine sighed, this would not be easy "Mama for what I am about to tell you, you will need to sit down," said Katrine.

As her mother took the offered seat Katrine poured out some spiced wine for the three of them and a bowl of water for Oddok.

Wine in hand and Oddok at her feet, Katrine told her mother everything from Adrian's death to her slaying of the dragon at the watch tower, everything in between and everything since.

Annika was silent, she just stared at her Katrine like she couldn't understand what she was saying.

"You fought and killed a dragon, my daughter who is fourteen years old killed a dragon and was granted a title for it," said Annika, her voice was calm though her eyes told she wasn't.

"Yes Mama," said Katrine feeling like the child who had decided to add pictures to her mother's research papers.

Annika nodded and took a deep sip of her wine.

"And this energy, this soul that you absorbed leads others to believe that you are Dragonborn, because of this the Grey beards have summoned you to their monastery,"

"Yes Mama,"

Annika took a final sip of her wine.

"Well we are not going anywhere till Anwen Tomas arrive, in the meantime you will continue training with the Companions and working with Eorlund," said Annika "I will search through my books for any information on the Dragonborn, I will also write to my colleagues at the collage, they might know Something about this,"

Katrine stared at her mother in disbelief, she expected many things but this was not it.

Annika noted her look "You have questions My Omega?"

"I honestly thought you would be against me going to the Grey beards," Katrine told her.

Annika sighed and nodded.

"Ordinarily I would be against something like this, until you were of age but, we have no idea what being Dragonborn will entail or how it will affect you, these Grey beards may be the only ones with the answer to that question," explained Annika.

She then turned to Lydia "What exactly is expected of her as a Thane?"

"If the Jarl needs advice or needs a different perspective on a matter he may call on her, apart from that it is mainly a honorary title," answered Lydia.

Annika sighed in relief "Well that does not seem so bad,"

A knock sounded at the door and Lydia jumped to answer it.

Katrine could feel her mother's eyes upon her and turned to see her studying her rather intently, a concerned look on her face.

"Is there something wrong Mama?"

Annika raised an eyebrow "I do not know, is there?"

Katrine frowned, what was her mother getting at "I do not know what you mean,"

Annika smiled sadly "No I do not suppose that you do,"

Lydia walked back to the fire followed by Olfina, who greeted Annika warmly.

"Papa has invited the three of you for supper, if you're interested," Olfina told them.

Annika smiled "Tell your Father we would be happy to join you, I just need to see to some things at the cart, that is if you both would like to go," she said turning to Katrine and Lydia, who nodded their agreement.

Taking care of things at the cart included gathering Annika's trunk of clothing as well as all her books and notes on various subjects, which Katrine was eager to read the most recent of.

On the way back the stable master's son Jervar called out a greeting from where he was working with a black filly.

"Evening Jervar, is that a new horse?" asked Katrine.

"Aye this fiery little filly's just been broken in, Queen Alfsigr or Allie for short," he answered.

"She is beautiful," breathed Katrine looking at the horse's silky midnight black coat.

Jervar chucked "That she is, she's also stubborn and extremely proud,"

The horse seemed to be holding herself high as if she knew she was being talked about.

"Well I can see why you gave her the title of queen, she is very regal looking," said Katrine, the horse nickered as if in agreement.

After dropping off Annika's belongings at Breezehome they made they way over to the Grey Mane's, where Annika was welcomed very warmly by them and Annika thanked Eorlund and Fralia for their hospitality and for protecting Katrine.

"Oh think nothing of it dear you both are kin, we are just glad you both are safe and we pray to the Nine each night for Tomas and Anwen's safe return," said Fralia.

At that Katrine started, she had stopped her nightly prayers, ever since her father's murder, it hadn't felt right, had she lost faith?

She shook that thought from her head and walked towards the table.

They all sat down at the table for a meal of roast horker and grilled potatoes, Oddok was happily gnawing on a venison bone at Katrine's feet.

Half way through supper there was a knock on the door, as Olfina answered it a courier was revealed.

"Sorry to bother you, but I have a letter here for Katrine from Bear,"

Katrine shot up and paid the courier for the letter and thanking him, then returned to the table.

'Dear Katrine,' it read,

'I did hear about the dragon attack, though I must say I thought the bit about the Dragonborn being there a rumor and I am surprised to hear it being a fact, though it doesn't surprise me that there was a celebration, we nords like any excuse to drink and feast.

I am happy to hear that you were able to get in contact with your mother, please give her my beast wishes when you see her.

Have you heard anything from your brother? I hope he is well.

Things in Windhelm are as they always are, the snow falls, the fish gets caught and the mead gets drunk.

Everyone is looking forward to this years Harvest end celebrations,

I hope you have a great day and are able to have some fun,

Bear'

Katrine looked up at Eorlund "Is Harvest end soon?"

Eorlund chucked "it's in four days Katrine,"

Four days, thought Katrine as she went back to finishing her meal, Nine if the days have gone fast.

After supper they had a goblet of alto wine and played a few rounds of meier, after which Katrine, Annika and Lydia headed home.

Back at Breezehome Katrine helped Annika unpack, she put all of Annika's notes and books into the book shelf downstairs, while Annika was upstairs dealing with her clothes, Lydia meanwhile was getting some water ready for a bath.

Just as Katrine had finished rearranging the bookshelf so that everything was in alphabetical order Annika came downstairs carrying a package wrapped in hide.

"What is that?" asked Katrine, Annika only smiled and handed it to her, Katrine glanced down at the package in her arms before deciding the only way she was going to know what was in it was to open it.

She undid the ties and pulled the hide aside, inside was a pure white fur cloak, Katrine ran her hands over it, it was so soft, it reminded her of Oddok's fur and she almost glanced over to the fire to check he wasn't missing any.

"It is beautiful Mama, thank you, is it wolf fur?"

Annika shook her head "No it is snow bear, I had it made for you, I remember how cold it got in the winter and thought you might want something to keep you warm,"

Katrine pulled the cloak around her shoulders, it felt heaver then the cloak she had brought from Lucan, but come the winter months Katrine felt sure she would need it.

"Katrine the water is ready," called Lydia.

"Thank you Lydia," said Katrine "Did you want to go first Mama?"

"Thank you,"

Later that night as Katrine combed her hair, Annika came up behind her, took the comb out of her hands and took over.

As her mother deftly removed the tangles from her hair Katrine pondered over a question that had been in her mind for a while.

"Mama why did Papa refuse the Emperor?" she asked.

Annika was silent for a moment before saying "Oh my Omega, you are such a willful and unique individual, you always have been," said Annika.

"If you married into the Emperor's son you would have been reduced to nothing more than a pretty bauble on his arm, good for nothing but to produce heirs and to keep the peace with the people of Skyrim, your Father could not stomach the idea of his little one being reduced to that," Annika explained.

"Also I think he was a little afraid of what I would do to him if he did," Katrine smiled at that

Annika gathered up Katrine's hair and begun to braid it.

"Your Father loved you Katrine, he wanted you to have the freedom to choose your own life, anything else would have been not enough in his eyes," said Annika as she finished the braid.

Katrine turned and hugged her mother, relishing in the feel of her arms around her.

They spoke about Annika's research at the college until it was time for Katrine to take her calming draught.

It took seconds to take effect, the excitement of the day mixed in made it extra potent and she was out in seconds.

That night she once again dreamt of fire and battle but felt calm and distant from it.

She woke the next morning to see her mother still sleeping peacefully beside her.

Oddok was at the foot of the bed, he raised his head and let out a low whine, Katrine reached forward to scratch behind his ear.

" _Good morning Oddok,"_

She quietly slipped out of bed got ready for the day, she turned back to face her sleeping mother and remembered how whenever she had come back from a trip with her father her mother would make her breakfast in bed.

It seemed Lydia was still abed as Katrine crept silently down stairs, Oddok following after her.

Once down stairs she set to making some frost miriam tea.

While she waited for the kettle to boil she set Oddok up with some left over venison stew and mad some bred and cheese servings for her mother, Lydia and herself.

Once the kettle was boiled she poured out some tea and took hers and her mother's up to the bedroom, she paused to knock on Lydia's door to tell her breakfast was ready.

"Mama I made you some breakfast," she said as she set the plates down on the bedside table and handed her mother the tea as she sat up in bed.

"Thank you Omega," she said, she sipped the tea and smiled at the taste.

"What are your plans for the day?" asked Annika as she took a bite of the bread and cheese.

"The usual, my run, training and then work at the forge, what about you Mama?"

"I am going to feed and water Voyager, then I am going to write to a trusted colleague of mine about our situation and then I am going to see if I can not translate that lettering of yours," Annika told her as she drained the tea.

They met Lydia down stairs as she had just finished her breakfast, as they left for the day Katrine grabbed two apples.

Once they had arrived at the stables Katrine gave Voyager one of the apples, then she snuck further into the stable while Lydia was helping Annika feed Voyager, she gave Allie the second apple.

She gently stroked the filly's coat, making soothing sounds as she did.

After a few minutes she crept back out, she pretended to have been at the stream filling up her waterskin, though she was certain that she had not fooled her mother who gave her the same look she did the time she had pretended not to know exactly who had been using Adrian's war axe on the practice dummy and gotten it stuck in the wooden frame.

After their run they walked up to the training grounds with Oddok shadowing Katrine closely.

As they approached the whelps, never having seen Oddok before, started at the sight of such a large wolf in their midst.

Farkas, Vilkas and Aela however looked pleased, Farkas walked over to him and gave him a scratch behind the ears.

"Oddok my furry friend, you have grown," he said.

Njada was, however, was les then pleased.

"Why is that animal in the city, it could go mad and kill someone," she exclaimed.

Skjor had been walking out of the mead hall when he heard Njada outburst.

"Njada the only time Oddok would ever kill a person is if he feels Katrine was being threatened or if she orders him to, so I would be careful with what you say," he stated.

Training passed quickly with Aela seemingly pleased with Katrine's progress.

They stopped just before Midday for a meal in the mead hall which the Companions had set up to welcome Annika back to Whiterun, which was filled with chatter about the Harvest End festival.

Annika spent her time between discussing Katrine's training with Kodlak and Eorlund and glaring at the mug of mead in Katrine's hand, she never does like it when I drink or hunt, Nine knows what she is going to be like when I come of age, thought Katrine.

Work that day consisted of crafting the set of armour for the new guardsman.

Eorlund shaped the helmet and cuirass, while Katrine worked on making the braces and boots, all the while her mind was on her brother and Anwen.

At the end of the day Katrine swept up around the forge.

"Are you alright Katrine, you've been rather quiet,"

"I am just worried about Tomas and Anwen, I thought we would have heard from them by now," Katrine said.

"Your brother is smart, as is his mother, he would have gone the long way around and he would have avoided all of the patrols and the main traid routes," Eorlund told her, "Your brother is an experienced sailor and he fights like a dremora, more importantly he will let nothing keep him from you, now before I forget Kodlak asked me to invite you, your mother and Lydia to the Harvest End celebrations in the mead hall,"

Katrine gave him a small smile "I will have to ask Mama and Lydia but I would love to come,"

As she walked down through the streets she wondered why she had not seen the excitement about the festival, Ulfric was right, she mused, we nords certainly like any reason to celebrate, it is more of a religious celebration, she thought.

As she walked passed Belethor's shop her eyes where drawn down an ally by a flash of light and fabric.

She looked around everyone was either in their homes for the evening meal or at the tavern.

She drew her sword and crept down the ally, listening for any sound that would have been out of place.

She felt rather than heard the crackling of shock magic and pulled on her own magica conjuring flames.

Flames in her right hand, sword in her left she slowly crept into the residential part of the planes district, she turned towards Ysolda's and walked towards the back of the house.

She pressed herself against the side of the house and peered around, then quickly dropped to the ground as the Thalmor agent let loose shock magic at her.

From her position on the ground she let out a "FUS!"

The wave hit him and knocked him onto his back.

Katrine leapt up and rushed forward to kneel on him drawing her dagger as she did.

"Katrine, what's going on? Are you alright?" The sound of the battle had drawn out Ysolda.

"Quickly run to Breezehome and fetch Lydia, the go and inform the Jarl, tell no one else," Katrine told her.

As Ysolda sped off Katrine turned back to the Thalmor and pressed her dagger into his neck, not enough to cut but enough that he would feel it.

"Who sent you?!" she hissed.

The Thalmor just narrowed his eyes at her.

She snarled and a low growl was heard from behind her, she turned her head and saw Oddok, his hackles raised at the Thalmor under her.

The elf in question appeared to be more afraid of Oddok then her.

She ran the dagger up to his cheek and made a shallow cut, he flinched and a tiny drop of blood leaked out.

He seemed unimpressed " _Is that supposed to scare me Dragonborn?"_ he asked.

Katrine wondered if he spoke in elvish because he was trying to unnerve her.

" _No it is not,"_ she said with a smirk " _It is so that my friend can scent you,"_

The Thalmor's eyes widened and his golden skin paled.

" _You see because you have no useful information I am going to call the guard to escort you out of the city, then I am going to let my friend out and he is going to find you and tear you apart,"_

It seemed that Katrine's threat made an impact because all of a sudden the Thalmor knew the common tongue.

"No! No, I was sent by Elenwen to eliminate the Kvatch girl, please, please Dragonborn don't set your wolf on me," he pleaded

Katrine smiled sweetly and helped him to his feet.

"Oh I will not, now before I forget does Elenwen have any thought that Katrine Kvatch and the Dragonborn is the same person?"

The Thalmor's eyes widened in shock and Katrine was certain in that moment he knew he was going to die.

"N-no, but don't worry I wont tell her," He said his eyes pleading.

Katrine smiled "Oh I know,"

She sliced the back of his calves with her sword and as he fell to his knees she plunged her dagger into his throat turning his cries of pain into a chocked gurgle.

She withdrew her dagger and he fell sideways onto the ground dead.

Katrine cleaned of her dagger on his clothes and searched in his pocket, finding a heavy coin purse and a note written in elvish.

' _You are to discretely eliminate the Kvatch girl, she is beyond reason._

 _We have General Tullius' permission, however we only have the Emperor's unofficial blessing as she is in Skyrim any official permission would anger the Elder council._

 _Therefore Balgruuf and Elisif are not to be alerted._

 _Also if possible learn the identity of this so called Dragonborn, but be cautious anyone who can kill a dragon must be deadly,_

 _E.'_

Katrine had just finished reading when Lydia rushed over.

Lydia's eyes roamed over the scene.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He was sent by Elenwen," said Katrine as she handed Lydia the note.

The brunette's brow furrowed as she read the words and cursed.

She lifted her face eyes from the note to Katrine and Katrine could see the guilt there and it didn't take a scholar to figure out what was going on in Lydia's mind.

Lydia this is not your fault," Katrine said before Lydia could say anything.

Lydia shook her head "I am supposed to protect you and the moment I take my eyes off you you're attacked by a Thalmor agent,"

"If you had been with me he might not have attacked in such a direct manner," said Katrine "What I would like to know is how he got into the city,"

"I would also like to know that," said Balgruuf, he was accompanied by Irileth and three guardsmen.

The Jarls eyes roamed over the dead Thalmor, then settled on Katrine.

"Are you alright Thane Katrine?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Katrine gave him a placating smile "I am fine, My Jarl,"

Balgruuf nodded seemingly appeased "Thane Katrine speaks the truth Housecarl Lydia, if he had enough smarts to sneak into the City undetected then he could have easily waited fore a more opportune time, we are lucky he choose now," he said then turned to the guardsmen.

"Take him to the Hall of the dead, find Anders and see if he can find any clues on the body,"

After the guards had gone Katrine handed the note to Balgruuf "My Jarl he had this on him,"

The Jarl's brow furrowed as his eyes swept over it, once he had finished he handed the note to Irileth.

"What do you make of this?" Balgruuf asked Katrine.

"The Thalmor know I am in Whiterun, they know that there is someone in the city who could be Dragonborn but they do not know that the person is me, they are well informed, if missing a few key pieces of information, so someone is feeding them information but it is not a guard or any of the Companions" said Katrine thinking she knew exactly who it was.

"My Jarl, the Thalmor couldn't have gotten in without help, the information probably came from the same place," supplied Irileth.

"Agreed, I want you to look into this, discreetly," Balgruuf told his housecarl, then said to Katrine "I would suggest you that you do not go anywhere without Lydia from now on Thane Katrine,"

Katrine nodded her head in agreement and she and Lydia headed to Breezehome.

Inside Breezehome Annika had already had dinner cooked and was not happy to be told that Katrine had been attacked and was even less happy about the idea that someone in the city had helped them.

It also seemed that for the first time in Katrine's life Annika's brain had found something that she could not solve, the source of the lettering alluded her, however she was hopeful that her colleagues in Winterhold could tell her something.

That night, before bed Katrine wrote a reply to Ulfric.

'Dear Bear,

I confess that until your letter I did not notice the excitement brought about by Harvest End, I think I may worry for my sight.

I have heard from Anwen that she and my brother are on their way to Skyrim, I pray they arrive safely.

Until today it had been a quiet couple of weeks, but according to gossip a Thalmor agent somehow snuck into the city, unfortunately for him the first person he ran into was the Dragonborn, Lady Nocturnal was not with that Altmer.

I will write again if anything happens,

Katrine.'

Katrine placed the letter on her side table then knelt by her bed and recited Prayers to the Nine.

"Glory be thine forever," she finished.

She slipped into bed and closed her eyes her last thought before succumbing to sleep was I wonder if the Devines even care for our prayers.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: as usual I own nothing but an old laptop and a ps4 also this chapter does go into detail about religious practices, I tried my hardest to make it as realistic as I could for you all, I researched several ancient religions to get an understanding of how a harvest festival would have worked back in the time period that Skyrim is set in, but if that triggers you then please feel free to skip this chapter.**

 **Also there is some strong language at the end, it's only a word or two from memory but still keep an eye out. Enjoy.**

The morning of Harvest end started as every morning did in Whiterun for Katrine.

She got up before the dawn, had a quick bite to eat, then she and Lydia went for their morning run.

It had become a tradition of hers to sneak Allie an apple on the way back from her run, one that amused Lydia to no end.

Because of Harvest end their would be no training or work at the forge, instead they dressed into simple clothes for the Dawn Blessing which would be held at the Gildergreen.

As weapons weren't allowed at the Blessing Katrine took off her sword and scabbard, but she quickly hid her dagger, which she had decided to call Nyérë meaning child's sorrow, into her boot's sheath that she had made her self.

The followed the crowds up to the wind district, nodding at the people they knew.

Once their the took their spot next to the Grey Mane's as Danica begun the traditional first blessing.

"Nirn is of Kyne," The priestess chanted.

"And all that is upon it,"

"Fruit and Fruitfulness,"

"Spring time and Summer,"

"Seedtime and Harvest,"

"We are blessed by Kyne," finished everyone gathered.

Danica was silent for a moment before beginning the prayer in which they would thank the goddess of nature.

"For the promise of harvest contained in the seed we thank you.

For the oak tree in the acorn.

The bread within the grain.

The apple within in the pip.

The mystery of nature, gift wrapped for us to sow.

We thank you."

An acolyte handed Danica the book of Kyne, read only by the high priestess' of Kynareth.

Katrine often wondered if there was some secret magic in each of the Adrea's holy books and if so what would happen if someone read all of them.

"As long as Nirn endures, seed time and harvest, cold and heat, summer and winter, day and night will never cease.

Next came, in Katrine's point of view the second best reason for being in Skyrim for Harvest End, The Harvest song.

Which in Cyrodill was spoken as a prayer, why call it a song if you were going to speak it in a monotone voice.

"Sow everywhere the good seed given to you.

Climb the mountains and get their good tidings.

Nature's peace will flow into you as sunshine into trees.

The winds they blow their own freshness into you and the storms their energy.

While cares drop off like autumn leaves."

Danica smiled and spoke to the procession.

"At this time I'd like us all to bow our heads in prayer for our sons and daughters, sisters and brothers away fighting in the war, let us pray for their safe return regardless of for which side they fight,"

As Katrine bowed her head she thought of her brother and Anwen, please keep them safe, she thought.

Danica cleared her throat, it was time for the final prayer of thanks.

"For summer's passing

And harvests home,"

"We thank you,"

"For seed that has fallen, the promise of spring we thank you,"

"How long is this going to take, I'm bored!" "Shut up, you spoilt brat," Katrine heard.

She turned her head and saw Frothar and Dagny, two of Jarl Balgruuf's children.

It seemed that Dagny was getting impatient, what else was new, and her older brother was trying to get her to behave.

Katrine caught the young boy's eye and gave a small bow of the head in greeting, which made the boy stand up straighter and puff out his chest.

Katrine inwardly smiled, she caught the eye of Dagny and shook her head, to which the girl responded with a dirty look.

Katrine rolled her eyes and turned back to Danica, who was getting ready for the final blessing.

"We bless you,

Goddess of seed and harvest,

And we bless each other,

That the beauty of this world,

And the love that created it,

Might be expressed through our lives,

And be a blessing to others,

Now and always."

With that everyone broke off to get ready for the celebrations that would be held throughout the city.

"Mama, we are going to be late," Katrine called up the stairs.

She had chosen to wear a set of fine blue tunic with matching blue breaches.

Lydia stood beside her, she had on a deep red tunic that been a gift from Hrognar when she had been named Katrine's housecarl.

Katrine thought it was slightly weird seeing her in anything but armour, but she had to admit she looked good.

"I will be down soon," Annika called back.

Katrine sighed, she never understood why it took her mother and Anwen so long to get ready, she recalled the Emperor's annual birthday ball that they had to go to every summer, it seemed to them hours to get ready.

When her mother finally came down she was wearing a golden silk dress that fell to her ankles with slits up her legs.

Her hair, which was usually up in a tight bun, was flowing freely down her shoulders in waves of spun gold.

Katrine had to admit that her mother did resemble what she imagined the goddess Mara would look like if she took on human form.

Katrine turned to see Lydia wide eyed, gaping at her mother, she choked back a laugh.

Annika chucked "You will catch torchbugs in that mouth," she said.

Lydia shook her head "I'm sorry Mistress Annika, but won't you be cold in that?"

Annika was quiet for a moment, as if thinking about what to say, before saying "My metal jewellery is enchanted to regulate my temperature,"

Lydia looked confused "Regulate?"

"They keep her cool in the heat and warm in the cold, always at the same level," explained Katrine.

Oddok, who had been given a bath and brush, leapt up from his place on the floor and padded over to Katrine, since the thalmor attack on her two days prior he had not left her side.

As they walked up towards Jorrvaskr they begun to hear music and loud laughter, it sounded like half of Whiterun hold had been invited and, knowing the Companions, that probably wasn't far from the truth.

As they entered Aela gestured them over two where she was sitting.

The huntress herself had forgone her usual armour, instead she was dressed in a sky blue tunic that fitted like a second skin, but what Katrine noticed was that she had no war paint on.

Aela caught Katrine staring and gave her a teasing wink "Like what you see kid?"

Katrine cleared her throat and said "You look nice, Huntress,"

Aela chucked "So do you Dragonborn," she whispered.

Katrine ignored her comment and instead chose to start up a conversation with Vilkas and Farkas, who were both dressed in matching deep red tunics.

As was tradition in the Nord culture the celebration started with a feast.

Barley beer was served in place of the usual mead, but there was wine for those who couldn't stomach that.

First course was the usual meats, venison, beef, mammoth and horker with harvest vegetables, leeks, gurds, carrots and potatoes.

That was followed by freshly baked apples dipped in honey, sweat breads, apple dumplings, sweet rolls, honey nut treats boiled creme treats and snowberry crostatas.

After the food was eaten the festivities turned to dancing, singing, music and story telling.

The bard Mikeal played the lute and sung songs that were well known, but at some insistence from the Companions Katrine joined in on her flute as well, by request from her mother, a solo called the lonely shepherd taught to her by a bard in the streets of Bruma, it was usually played on the pan flute but Katrine had learnt how to convert it over.

During a dance with Ria, Jarl Balgruuf approached Katrine and asked for a word outside.

As they stepped out, both shadowed by their housecarl's, Katrine turned to study the Jarl.

"Is there something wrong, My Jarl?" she asked.

"Maybe," he replied "Following an investigation, it is Irileth's suspicion that Olfred Battle born was the one who helped the Thalmor, though we have no proof and it is likely that they will attempt another attack unless we can give them a reason not to,"

Katrine thought for a moment before a light went on in her head.

"In the note it said that Elenwen did not know the identity of the Dragonborn and warned her agent that someone that can take down a dragon is deadly, what if we were to send the body back along with a note from the Dragonborn saying that Katrine Kvatch is under the protection of the Dragonborn,"

Irileth nodded "That might work, at the very least it might waylay them,"

"Someone else will need to write the actual letter," said Katrine "I would not put it past the Thalmor to intercept my letters, keeping the identity of the Dragonborn a secret, as much as we can keep a secret in this city,"

"I think this is one of those cases where everybody knows but nobody tells," said Lydia.

Balgruuf nodded his head in agreement "But lets do all we can to keep it in house, Thane Katrine your idea is sound I assume you have someone in mind?"

"It needs to be someone who's writing style matches that of a Nord warrior who doesn't mind getting their hands dirty, not overly intelligent and it needs to be someone that if found out has enough of a connection to me that people could see them killing to protect me,"

"Let me get this straight, you want me to pretend to be you, to write a letter saying that you are under your own protection," said Farkas "Ohh this is making my head hurt," he groaned rubbing his head.

Katrine had slipped back into Jorrvaskr and had gotten Farkas to follow her to the living quarters.

"No Farkas, all I need is for you to write down these exact words, Katrine Kvatch is under my protection, come after her again and you will find out exactly how deadly I am," explained Katrine.

Once Farkas was done Katrine went back upstairs and discreetly handed the note to Irileth and re-joined the celebrations.

She wondered as she watched Vilkas attempt to dance with her mother, succeeding in only stepping on her feet, if she ought not to write a letter to Elisif of what her general was doing behind her back and decided to do so the next morning.

Then she simply went to rescue her mother from getting her toes crushed.

As the days went by the warmer weather went with it as the Autumn chill set in.

Aside from the weather Katrine was in a reasonable mood as it seemed the note did service as a good warning as the Thalmor had yet to try anything else.

As for the letter to Elisif which had read.

'Jarl Elisif,

It is my regret that two days prior to Harvest End the young Thane Katrine Kvatch was attacked without warrant by a Thalmor operative thanks to the Devines she is unharmed.

Per the law of Skyrim any Thane of a hold is granted sanctuary in Skyrim from other countries even Cyrodill, this you know as Jarl.

However what you don't know is that your general seeks to undermine you as upon inspecting the body of the Thalmor agent I found a letter claiming that while you were uninformed your general was not.

I am writing to you because I believe this to be a breach of your trust, I also am writing to inform you that she is under not only Whiterun's protection but my own and I will not allow her to be harmed.

Please pass along this information to the general,

Sincerely Dovahkiin.'

It had been received by the Jarl of Solitude and was met with a satisfying reply.

'Honourable Dovahkiin,

I thank you for your letter and please pass along my apologies to the young thane, as well as my condolences, you will be pleased to learn that I passed on your message to General Tullius and he has agreed to leave Thane Katrine alone,

Sincerely Jarl Elisif,

Jarl of Hafinger.'

Katrine's training also progressed well and Aela begun giving her instruction on fighting with a war axe as well as two handed weaponry in the form of a steel war hammer.

Katrine also went with a hunt with some of the whelps around Riverwood and was able to inform Gerdur of the second dragon.

Katrine and Ulfric continued their correspondence with Ulfric promising to keep an eye out for Tomas and Anwen as well as the gossip of each city under his control.

The best news she had gotten came a couple of weeks after Harvest End, on the tenth of Hearthfire.

Katrine was crafting a new steel dagger for Aela, how she managed to break the old one was not clear, while Eorlund was dropping off a necklace at Fralia's stall.

"Excuse me but are you Katrine, I was told I could find her here?"

Katrine looked up and saw a young nord man standing at the stairs leading down to Jorrvaskr.

"Yes I am, what can I do for you," answered Katrine wiping some sweat from her brow.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lydia move to stand beside her with a hand on her hilt of her sword.

The man eyed Lydia nervously "I-I I've got something to deliver, your hands only," he stuttered.

Katrine and Lydia both relaxed, just a courier.

"A letter from Bear in Windhelm, it came in by hawk this morning," the courier handed Katrine the letter and quickly left.

"He did not even stay for a tip, do you think we made him nervous," said Katrine to Lydia, who smirked.

She opened it and her read her heat raced as the words told her what she had been waiting to hear.

'Katrine your brother's ship came in an hour ago, I'm sending this by carrier hawk so it should arrive by tomorrow.

Ralof went down and spoke with him and Anwen, he said they seem in morning but unharmed.

According to him they plan to take a cart to Whiterun at first light so if this letter gets to you as quickly as I hope by the time you read this they will arrive the day after,

Bear.'

Katrine looked up at Lydia "Tomorrow," she said "As long as nothing happens between then and now,"

Later that evening at dinner Katrine gave the letter to her mother.

"It is useful to have a friend in the Jarl of Windhelm, it seems," said Annika pleased.

She had news of her own "My colleagues from the collage have looked over the lettering and have said that while they cannot translate it, based on the fact that you found it on the wall in the barrow, which is an old dragon cult temple they say it is the language of the dragons and that what you experienced in the barrow was that you activated a word of power," Annika paused for a moment before continuing with "According to them this ability is something only the Dragonborn should be able to do,"

Katrine sat in silence for a moment before saying "So I am the Dragonborn then," she knew that most people thought she was but to hear someone learned, a scholar of the collage, say that she could do something only the Dragonborn could was a very different thing.

Annika moved off her seat to kneel in front of her and gently took Katrine's hands in hers.

"We will figure this out my Omega and I promise you that you are not alone in this,"

Katrine was up early the next morning reading through the book of the Dragonborn for clues.

As Lydia came down the stairs she started at the sight of Katrine sitting by the fire looking like she had been up for hours.

"Katrine are you alright?" she asked coming up to stand behind her.

"I am fine," she sighed "Just looking for answers,"

"Have you found anything?" Lydia asked.

Katrine shook her head, Lydia patted Katrine shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry, once your brother and Anwen gets here we can start to get ready for the trip to High Hrothga and then I'm certain we will have some, if not all the answers we are looking for,"

That day passed rather slow and by the end of it Katrine was getting worried, she was high strung and it showed, even Njada knew better than to antagonize her.

Annika decided that night to go to the Bannered Mare for dinner, which said how worried she was.

Hulda was quite happy to see them and introduced them to a new worker Saddia, a very beautiful Redguard woman.

A meal and a couple of meads later and they headed back to Breezehome.

Annika noted the overly worried look on Katrine's face and gave a comforting smile "I am sure they are fine, your brother is an experienced fighter and Anwen is an expert mage, no doubt they have just been delayed,"

Katrine nodded and forced a smile as she turned and climbed the stairs, she was too exhausted to take a bath, having forced her frustration out in training and at work and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, she didn't even take her sleeping draught.

She was in a void of absolute nothingness, then a room faded into existence.

It appeared to be a war room, judging by the table with the map that was littered with tiny red and blue flags.

Standing on either side of the table was General Tullius and Elenwen.

Katrine felt an anger unlike she had ever felt before and she charged at the Altmer with full intent to strangle her.

But instead of making contact she ran though her like she was a ghost, Katrine turned, this is a vision, she thought, my sleeping mind would not be so cruel as to give me an image of Her and not let me kill her.

General Tullius spoke to Elenwen his voice laced with frustration.

"Well your spy not only failed but also managed to tip off the Dragonborn and now Elisif watches my every move,"

"Clearly not as much as she should," said Katrine to the un hearing pair.

Elenwen rolled her eyes at him.

"Calm down, we just need to be patient, my spies tell me that the Dragonborn has yet to leave for High Hrothga, my guess is he waiting for the girls mutt brother and that nord's whore to get to Whiterun before leaving,"

Katrine's anger spiked again "Not only am I going to kill you, but I am going to make it go so slow you will be begging me to end it,"

Elenwen didn't hear her and continued with "Once he leaves we will have our moment to get her,"

Tullius raised an eyebrow "And what if she leaves with him?"

"She won't her mother will think that to dangerous of a trip, she'll head to Lakeview or she will stay in Whiterun, she thinks her title shelters her,"

And with that Elenwen faded out of existence and General Tullius was left gazing down at the map.

As Katrine's gaze shifted from the General to the map the red flags melted into what appeared to be blood and it began to ooze its way across the map which, to Katrine's horror, had sprouted mini villages and towns.

As the map was covered in a tidal wave of blood Katrine's ears was filled with the screams of thousands.

Katrine covered her ears with her hands trying to drown out the sound, but it was if the screams were inside her own head.

"Stop it, STOP IT!" she screamed

Her eyes opened and she shot up in bed.

"Katrine! What is wrong?" her mother raced up the stairs followed by Lydia.

"Did you have another dream? What did you see?" asked Lydia.

"General Tullius and Elenwen they are planning to make another move, they are waiting for the Dragonborn to leave, they are banking on us not leaving with him, that we will either stay in Whiterun or leave for Lakeview," said Katrine trying to calm her breathing.

"Well I guess there goes the idea of Anwen and Tomas going to Lakeview while we go to High Hrothga," said Annika.

"And that caused you to scream out stop it?" asked Lydia confused.

Katrine started she didn't realise she had shouted that out in the midst of dreaming.

"No after that I saw a tidal wave of blood covering the land and then it was like the screams of thousands filled my head,"

Annika and Lydia stared.

"I think you had better take your sleeping draught and go back to sleep that last part was probably just a dream," reasoned Annika.

Katrine nodded "Lets hope so Mama, lets hope so,"

"Are you alright Katrine?" asked Eorlund as Katrine was fixing the straps on the armour of a guard who had to damaged it breaking up a drunken fight.

"Just did not sleep well last night," she answered.

"Well your in luck there is one thing left on the agenda than you can knock off." Said the master smith.

"What is that you want me to do?" asked Katrine as the guard left, a little in awe that the Dragonborn fixed his armour.

"The stable master needs that filly that you find so interesting shoed," answered Eorlund.

Lydia snorted.

"I will get right on that," said Katrine, rolling her eyes at Lydia's amusement.

"Need me to do anything?" asked Lydia once they were down at the stables.

"Hold her rope while I shoe her, this will be much easier in the sun,"

Katrine finished the first three shoes with out incident but as she was working on the last one she noted Oddok started to sniff the air and he began to paw at the ground.

"Lydia would you mind going to find what is bothering Oddok for me please?" asked Katrine.

"Do you think it could be a threat?"

"No he would be growling if that were the case, something is out there that he wants to find that is not hostile and it is not food,"

"The last time he did that it was a hunter calling his dog and Oddok though he was calling him," said Katrine.

"Alright,"

Katrine went back to fixing the shoe on when she head a voice say "You're doing it wrong,"

Katrine smiled "Says you," she said placing the horses leg gently on the ground.

"Yeah and I've been doing that since before you were born,"

Katrine scoffed "As if our father let you shoe a horse at three winters old,"

The man in front of Katrine smiled "Nice to see you girl,"

"Nice to see you too Tomas,"


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N I own nothing except a Playstation 4 and a box set of star trek voyager. Please note that this chaper contains some bad language, mentions of a religious ceremony that includes sexual acts (for more details see the note at the bottom) and, gasp pubity.**

"YOU ARE THE WHAT!?"

After meeting up with Anwen, Lydia and Oddok, Katrine had led them and Tomas to Breezehome where after a brief reunion, Annika had sat Anwen and Tomas down to explain what had happened while Katrine had gone to inform Eorlund that Tomas and Anwen were here.

As she reentered the house her brother had the exact reaction she thought he would.

"The Dragonborn," Katrine said calmly walking up to Anwen to embrace her.

"But you can't be you're only fourteen, you haven't even taken the Dibellan trials," said Tomas pulling at his hair.

"I had forgotten about that coming up, thank you for reminding me," said Katrine.

The Dibellan trials was a Nordic coming of age ceremony for women, it involved learning things that an adult woman would need to know, for example signs of pregnancy, what potions that were safe to take during that time and how to make them, instructions on what foods were not safe to eat while pregnant but the main part was that it was the first time a Nord woman would share the bed of another, until a female Nord had undergone this ceremony she was off limits.

"You're welcome," said Tomas distractedly before turning to Annika "Surely you don't agree with this,"

"From everything that Katrine has told me and from my colleagues at the collage, it seems that it is true," said Annika.

Tomas turned back to Katrine "Shout, if you are Dragonborn then shout,"

Katrine internally rolled her eyes and gave the weakest "Fus!"

Tomas stumbled back but managed to catch himself "Alright so maybe you are Dragonborn but what do we do about it,"

"It is obvious, isn't it," said Anwen who had been silent the whole time "We need to speak to these Grey beards and I had hoped that the only travel we would take after this would be to return to Lakeview,"

"That may not be a good idea," said Katrine as she explained the vision involving Tullius and Elenwen.

Tomas cupped his face into his hand and shook his head "Have I ever mentioned how much magic gives me a headache,"

"Frequently," said Anwen "Well I should be able to hire some guards for the manor but it will take some time,"

"I think I'll need to have a talk with the Companions about holding off on me joining them," said Tomas.

After he left Katrine turned to Anwen but before should say anything Anwen had enveloped her in a hug.

" _Little one if the next words out of your mouth are anything remotely resembling an apology then we are going to have issues,"_

" _But I am sorry if it were not for me then,"_

Anwen pulled back from the embrace and cupped Katrine's hand in her face and said _"You do know that you are not so big as I won't put you over my knee, what happened to your father was not your fault and if I here you say it was over my knee you will go,"_

"Now," said Anwen, switching back to the common tongue "If we are going to High Hrothga then your mother and I will have to plan what we will need to take, so why don't you go make sure your brother isn't getting into trouble,"

"Well Anwen isn't exactly what I expected," said Lydia as she and Katrine made her way up to Jorrvaskr, with Oddok shadowing them.

"She is an enigma, completely free of the arrogance of the typical Altmer, even amongst her own family and they themselves are less entitled then most Altmer I have met," said Katrine.

As they entered the mead hall they were met with laughter as Tomas was just finishing telling a story to Ria, Athis, Njada and Tovar.

"And then if you can believe it she runs fully naked out of the house and all the way down to the lake, with my mother and Annika running after her, all the while screaming "No bath","

Katrine buried her face in her hands, she had hoped her brother had forgotten that story.

"Is he talking about you?" asked Lydia in amusement.

"I was three," said Katrine in explanation, then she smiled her brother wasn't the only one with stories to tell.

"Katrine, I was just telling your new friends about some of your earliest adventures," said Tomas gesturing her over.

"Really brother? Did you tell them about the time I had to rescue you from a savage monster?" Katrine asked while trying to keep a smile from her face.

"Monster? What are you talking about sister?" Tomas asked confused.

"Oh my poor big brother you have probably repressed the memory to protect yourself, do not worry I will tell them,"

"It was a warm spring day and Tomas and I had been sent outside to do our chores, I had just finished collecting eggs when I heard a scream that I recognised as my beloved brother," said Katrine, she paused and looked over to Tomas who had a horrified look on his face, as if he knew which story she was going to tell.

"I raced over to where he was and saw that he had been cornered by a vicious, terrifying ROOSTER!"

Athis burst out laughing , Njada shoulders slumped in disappointment and Ria looked confused.

"A rooster? As in a male chicken?"

"Yes, it had him trapped against the wall," said Katrine trying desperately not to laugh at the look on her brother's face "Thinking quickly I began to throw the eggs at it to distract the beast, it tuned, spotted me and charged. I quickly dogged to the side and picked it up, keeping it at a distance, so as to avoid the talons and placed into the pen, the only thing left to do was to explain to our mothers why there were no eggs for breakfast," finished Katrine to the laughter of those gathered.

"How did you let a rooster trap you?" Tovar asked Tomas.

"That rooster was evil, I'm still not convinced it wasn't a Dremora in the shape of a rooster," said Tomas pulling up his sleeves on his tunic to show those gathered the scars the rooster had left him with.

"That was the day Anwen taught me that healing spell," said Katrine reminiscing.

"Hey, yeah it was heh, seven years doesn't seem like that long ago," said Tomas his voice sounding far way.

"Yeah and it only gets worse as you get older," said Vilkas, who had entered the hall with Aela and Farkas while Katrine was telling the story and decided not to interrupt.

"So what's Kodlak's verdict?" asked Tomas.

"That you are in, your first job is to protect a certain young Dragonborn while she is away from the city," said Aela.

"Who said I need protecting?" asked Katrine defensive.

Tomas reached out and pulled her into a headlock and begun to ruffle her hair.

"If you don't need protection, get out of this," he said.

"Ah let go! Let go!" Katrine began twisting and aiming punches at her brothers back.

"Who doesn't need protecting?" asked Tomas.

"I know five ways that I can kill from this position alone," stated Katrine.

Tomas let go of her and the sudden shift sent Katrine falling backwards onto her backside.

"of course you do little sister, of course you do,"

Later that evening as they were walking back to Breezehome Katrine took of Martin's ring and handed it to Tomas.

"No Katrine I don't want it, the question is do you?" her brother asked her.

A part of her was saying no, to burry the ring some where far away from her. But another part, that sounded suspiciously like Mirmulnir was screaming yes so loudly it almost drowned out the other part.

She took the ring back and slid it on to her finger.

"Fantastic," said Tomas in a sarcastic tone.

As they entered Breezehome Annika and Anwen were seated at the fire as if nothing was wrong but the hairs on the back of Katrine's neck stood up, Anwen was reading a book upside down and her mother's face was flushed, it took a lot to do that.

"Is something wrong?" asked Katrine looking between the two.

Behind her Tomas snorted and Katrine turned to look at him as he attempted to school his featured into a straight face.

Anwen shot him a look that Katrine interpreted as be quiet "No dear heart, nothing is wrong," she said calmly, "Your mother and I was just discussing what we will need to take with us to High Hrothga, now I don't know about all of you but I really don't feel like cooking a meal, let's go to the tavern for the evening to celebrate us being together again and raise a mug for your father's memory,"

Something was going on, Anwen disliked taverns even more than her mother did, but the look her brother gave her, it was one he always gave her when something was happening that she didn't want to know, made her hold her tongue.

It was probably nothing important anyway.

The next week passed quickly and with it Katrine's anxiety rose, but at least she was kept busy.

With Tomas joining her in training the competitive spirt drove her to work harder and faster just to match him. The workload at the forge increased as well as Anwen had placed an order with Eorlund for everything she thought they would need. Which meant Katrine was put to work forging tents, wind breaks, sleeping rolls and a lot of arrows. She had Tomas working with her on this as Eorlund was working on a secret project. Lydia and Anwen meanwhile were gathering the supplies they would need to take, Lydia was hunting and salting meats, Anwen was gathering alchemical ingredients and making them into potions. Annika was planning the route they would take and listing everything thing they were likely to encounter from mudcrabs to Thalmor and how to deal with them, Katrine thought she was being slightly over cautious, but she did not dare say.

Soon, maybe too soon, it was the day before their departure and they had all been invited to sup with the Jarl and his family in the early evening, just the Jarl's family no other members of the court would be in attendance. This struck Katrine as odd, she asked Lydia about it and she confessed to being confused about it too, if it had been truly to wish Katrine well the other members of the court would usually have been invited.

"Let's try not to stay too long, we will need to get a decent amount of sleep," said Anwen as they entered Dragonsreach.

"Thane Katrine, Mistress Annika, Lydia welcome and young Lord Tomas well met, you have grown into a fine man, and Lady Anwen so good to see you once more, and my deepest condolences on your loss," said Balgruuf as they approached "I hope you know that Whiterun is at your disposal for anything you need,"

"Well met, My Jarl, Thank you for your hospitality and for safeguarding my sister," said Tomas giving a slight bow.

"After what she did for this city, the Devines would have cursed me if I didn't, come lets sup, I know you'll probably want an early night, but I hope you'll forgive me if I steal Katrine for a glass of wine after dinner, don't worry Lydia will be joining us," he added as Annika looked like she was going to protest.

The meal was splendid if a little quiet with just Katrine's family, Lydia, Balgruuf, Irileth and his three children. Katrine was shocked to see the Jarls youngest, Nelkir in attendance as he was a reclusive child.

But she was pleased when Frodnar gave her a cheerful wave, Dagny however gave her a look that would kill if looks could, she ignored that and spent the dinner talking with Frodnar about what it was like training with the Companions.

After the meal was over Balgruuf excused Katrine, himself and their respective housecarls and led Katrine up stairs and out onto the great porch where they were met with a spectacular sunset.

However it was not the view that caught Katrine's attention, rather it was the contraption that Dragonsreach was known for, the trap in which Olaf one eye held the Dragon Numinex captive.

Katrine wondered how it must have felt to be so used to flying the skies of Tamriel, then to be so trapped you could barely turn your head. He must have gone mad, thought Katrine, something inside her wanted to burn the trap.

"Magnificent isn't it," Katrine was startled out of her musings by Balgruuf handing her a goblet of wine.

"It must have taken a lot of time and resources to build it," remarked Katrine as she sipped at her wine.

Balgruuf nodded "I imagine it would have taken months if not years to finish it,"

Katrine knew the tale of Numinex and Olaf's battle well, the king found the ancient dragon atop a mountain, challenged him, defeated him and brought him back to Dragonsreach to be held captive, later to escape. But if the trap that held Numinex captive had taken months to build that meant, "Olaf must have planned on capturing a dragon for longer," said Katrine "I wonder how he did it?"

"I suspect that he tricked it," said Balgruuf "Which is what you need to be careful of," the Jarl led Katrine to the edge of the porch to stare out at the plains.

"Out there are people waiting to capture and kill you and your family, but you know how to deal with a straight forward attack like that, what I am uncertain of and what I worry about is the people who aren't so straight forward," Balgruuf said "People who would use your status as Dragonborn as a tool for their own power and they will come to you like wolves in sheep's clothing, so please be careful who you let in,"

Katrine inwardly smirked, my father was a lord in Emperor's court, Anwen is from a high ranking family in the Aldmeri dominion, they taught me to play the game at an early age, much to mama's disgust. I know how to recognise when someone is trying to use me for their own game and do not think that I do not know why you tell me this, she thought, you little Jarls can play your own game but I will come out on top in the end, so long as you do not side with my enemies you will have my loyalty.

"I will think on what you have told me, My Jarl but thank you for your council,"

As Katrine and Lydia made their way down stairs she noted that her mother and Anwen were missing, why is it that when Mama is missing Anwen goes missing also, Katrine thought Papa always said he would tell me when I got older and now he can not, Katrine felt that hollow feeling deep inside her chest and it must have shown because Lydia looking concerned asked "Are you alright Katrine?"

Katrine gave her a half smile "It has been a long week, that is all Lydia, I think the stress of it all is catching up to me,"

"Sounds like you need a drink," said Tomas, walking up to them, Oddok following along after him.

"I am certain Mama would have something to say about that, where is she and Anwen by the way?" asked Katrine.

Tomas suddenly wouldn't meet her eyes "Oh they had some last minute stuff to check on at the wagon,"

"Last minute stuff, was that the term Mama gave you or," Katrine trailed off her voice taking on a heavily sarcastic tone.

Tomas scrunched up his face at her "No, she said some very technical words I didn't understand and they made my head hurt, ergo last minute stuff,"

"Brother as much as you put out this act of being a brainless brute you are not one, so why do you not fess up to what it is they asked you to keep quiet because you are a horrible liar and terrible at keeping secrets,"

Tomas sighed and went to speak but Lydia placed a hand over his mouth "Let's just go, we can drop your brother off at the tavern,"

And you, Lydia thought Katrine as she followed the two out, Oddok shadowing her.

She wondered on what her brother and housecarl were scheming as the made their way though the unusually quiet streets, till at Jorrvaskr movement caught Katrine's eye.

Aela and Skjor in a rather passionate embrace, Katrine smirked, finally something to tease her about, let us see how she likes it when the shoe is on the other foot.

"Care to share Skjor or is this a private celebration?" she asked.

Skjor and Aela parted and quickly looked around in shock to Katrine, Tomas and Lydia, the latter two were looking between Katrine and Aela and Skjor.

"Yes well, we would have invited you but since you haven't been through Dibella's trial yet, we didn't want to give your brother any reason to come after us or your Mother for that matter," said Skjor looking slightly disturbed at the thought of an angry Annika Hanson.

"Are you really more afraid of Annika then me?" asked Tomas.

Aela laughed "Yes we are, while I am certain you would defend Katrine's honour to the point of death, Oblivion hath no fury like an angry mother, especially one that can bend steel with her left hand,"

Katrine turned to Tomas "Would you really kill someone who attempted to seduce me before the trials?"

Tomas' face took on a thoughtful look "If it was consensual I might just beat them up a little, our upbringing wasn't exactly that of a traditional Nord background, even though we follow most of the traditions, I went thought the trials of Talos even though I'm not a Nord and if I marry a Nord woman I will probably have my son go though it too,"

The trails of Talos being the male nords coming of age ceremony, known only to men and mothers of male Nords, so much of our traditions for boys and men are centered around Talos, thought Katrine, is it any wonder we balk at the censure of His worship.

"Regardless of traditions, your my baby sister and any one trying to get to you will have to go through me," said Tomas pulling Katrine from her thoughts, he had a way of doing that. "Or more likely I'd sick Annika on them," he sent a smirk towards Aela.

"And on that note I think we should continue this discussion inside," said Aela bidding them a goodnight with Skjor following behind her.

"How do you like that, I am leaving Whiterun and they do not know when I will be back, but do I get a farewell or good luck on your journey?" asked Katrine sarcastically.

"Are you alright about what we just saw?" asked Tomas.

"Oh come on brother it is not as if I am making plans to buy an amulet of Mara for her and I will be going though the trials when I turn Fifteen if only for the experience, plus it is not just about sex Olfina said they teach other things about being a woman," stated Katrine.

"Like what?" asked Tomas.

"Are you going to tell me what happens during the trial of Talos?"

"Nope,"

"Well then there is your answer, really brother do you really think sex is all there is to being a Nord woman?" asked Katrine in a tone of voice that dared him to say yes.

Tomas looked from Katrine to Lydia who had crossed her arms and glared daggers at him.

"Um no?"

Katrine smiled wolfishly "That is a good boy," she said reaching to pat him on the head.

"Okay now that we got that out of the way let's go get a drink, I could use one," said Tomas in a dry tone. "What do you say Housecarl, shouldn't your Thane have a drink before her quest?"

Lydia shot Tomas a look that clearly said you're putting this on me? "I don't think one drink will hurt Devines know the next time we will be able to have one," she said.

"Alright, one mug of mead but just the one I can already feel Mama's disapproval," said Katrine.

The entered the Bannered Mare to shouts of "Surprise!"

Gathered in front of Katrine was her mother, Anwen, all the Companions, except Aela and Skjor of course, Olfina, Eorlund, Fralia and Avulstein.

Katrine shot her brother a pointed look and said "Oh wow I never would have thought anything was going on, I am so surprised,"

Anwen laughed and said to Annika "I told you she would see through him lying," Annika just laughed.

Vilkas motioned Saddia over with a tray of mugs and handed one to Katrine, "Aela and Skjor are busy planning the next hunt, they will be down after but Aela gave me the coin to buy the first round,"

Tomas opened his mouth to say something but Katrine subtly dug her elbow into his stomach and said "Well it would be rude of us to not take advantage of the Huntress' generosity,"

"Indeed," said Eorlund taking a mug for himself then called for the attention of those gathered "I think I speak for all of us when I say that we will all miss Katrine, she has very quickly become a part of our lives, but we wish you good journey to Lakeview and we hope to see you in the spring,"

Katrine raised an eyebrow at that statement but quickly found herself in an embrace from Olfina "Your mother thought it best to spread the rumor that you were heading to Lakeview for the winter, I believe they are setting a trap for the Thalmor," she whispered.

As Katrine unfolded herself from the hug she caught sight of Olfred sitting in a corner with Nazeem, they seamed to be paying close attention to the gathering.

Katrine gave them a challenging smirk then turned back to Eorlund who motioned to Avulstein, who handed his father a sheathed sword.

"As a farewell token I present you with this," Eorlund said as he handed it to Katrine.

The scabbard was designed in a way that reminded Katrine of the under side of dragons wings, she recognised the hilt and crossguard being of ebony and the pommel was carved into the shape of a dragon's head.

As she unsheathed it she saw that the blade was of carved dragon bone and as it became fully unsheathed she felt it crackle with what she immediately recognised as a shock enchantment and a strong one it that, you could feel the magic run down the blade and into the hilt, whomever met the end of this blade was in for a rather painful death, if they survived long enough to feel the pain.

"I asked Farengar to put an enchantment on it that he felt suited you, he explained it that he saw you coming down on your enemies with the rage of a storm," Eorlund told her. Tomas gave a laugh and then looked apologetic, "Sorry, not funny," he said.

Katrine internally groaned, she and storms did not get on well, or heights, or skeevers but she really did not get on well with storms, though for this blade she decided to make an exception.

The celebration began in earnest after that with Annika and Anwen telling stories about Katrine and Tomas' childhood, stories that they wouldn't have even told about each other, even to embarrass the other.

About halfway into a story from Annika about the time a sixth winter Katrine had gotten a hold of Adrian's steel battle axe and had attempted to drag it over to where Tomas was practicing because she wanted to "Twain" with her brother, when the door to the tavern opened and in walked Skjor and Aela.

Katrine caught their eyes and sniggered at the awkward looks on their faces. When Annika looked over to see what was amusing her daughter and caught the uncomfortable looks on their faces, she laughed and went back to her story.

A few mugs of mead later found Katrine sitting at the bar listening to the laughter, the music and the stories, just thinking about how much she would miss this, Devines only know how long she would be training with the Grey beards and then what would happen, and what was her family going to do while she was up there. Annika and Anwen were scholars they would probably do research on some interesting topic, but Tomas was someone who had to be doing things with his hands, that was why Papa had gotten him a job on a fishing boat and why when it was decided they would move back to Skyrim full time he had gotten a position in the Companions.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Saddia taking a seat next to her.

"Impressive send off your friends have put together," the Redguard waitress stated.

"Nords love any reason to celebrate and we do it so well," said Katrine smiling.

"So why are you all the way over here then?"

"I guess I am not used to being the centre of attention for so many people," Katrine told her.

Saddia gave a coy smile and reached out to trace Katrine's jaw "A pretty thing like you, I don't know if I believe that,"

Katrine licked her lips, her mouth had suddenly gone dry, she smiled at the Redguard woman nervously and took a sip of her mead unsure as to what to say to that.

Saddia smiled wickedly and went to speak but what ever she was about to say never happened as a hand clasped Katrine's shoulder, she turned to find Aela giving Saddia a dirty look, which Aela quickly switched to a wide smile as Katrine's eyes fell upon her.

"Having fun?" asked the Huntress taking a seat beside Katrine.

"Yes, Saddia and I were just discussing how much Nords love to celebrate,"

Aela's eyes fell on the nervous looking woman "I think Hulda was looking for you in the kitchen Saddia," said Aela dryly.

Saddia quickly rose from her seat and said "It was nice talking to you Katrine I hope you will come and see us again," with that she darted off to find Hulda.

Katrine turned to face Aela and said "That was not nice Aela, we were just talking,"

Aela gave her a look that she interpreted as Aela thought she was being naïve "Oh I'm sure taking is what she had in mind," she said sarcastically.

"Even if it wasn't you are not my keeper Aela, and while my family is not the typical Nord family I still hold to our traditions," said Katrine then she gave a laugh "And if you think that Mama, Tomas and Anwen are not keeping at least one eye on me then you do not know them as well as you should after all this time, Oblivion I bet you the next round Lydia has got both eyes on me at this moment,"

They both turned to look at where Lydia was sitting and sure enough Lydia was watching them with some amusement, though when she locked eyes with Katrine she suddenly found the ceiling very interesting.

Aela sighed "I'm just trying to look out for my friend while she is still here for me to look out for,"

Katrine smiled and gently laid her hand on Aela's arm "And I am happy that I have such great friends that want to look out for me, but really Huntress what are you going to do when I am allowed to share my bed with others?"

Aela smiled teasingly "Well Dragonborn, I'm hoping that I'll be enough to distract you,"

Katrine laughed and leaned in to whisper "Oh, and what does Skjor think about that?"

Aela looked around to check if anyone was listening "We've talked about it and he is fine with it as long as no other man enters my bed,"

"So about that next round?" asked Katrine deciding to change the subject.

Aela laughed "Hulda, the pour the next round on me!" the huntress called out, this statement was met with cheers.

After that Katrine's attention was stolen by Olfina and the two girls spent the next hour talking about everything and nothing until Annika stood and informed the gathering that they would be leaving for bed.

Katrine then spent the next twenty minutes getting farewell wishes and hugs from everyone, while promising to write, to come and visit, to stay out of trouble and if the did get in trouble to call on them to come and help. They then bid goodnight to Tomas and Anwen and made plans to meet at the stables just after dawn.

With all the excitement of the evening, plus all the mead she had drunk, it didn't take long for Katrine to fall into a deep dreamless sleep. One she was quiet annoyed with Annika for waking her the next morning.

She opened one bleary eye to glare at her mother, which caused Annika to laugh.

"I am sorry My Omega, but you have to get up, Anwen and Tomas are already down at the wagon," she said.

After dressing in her scaled armour and her black cloak, her heaver white fur one was packed away, she applied her face paint and went downstairs to find her mother and Lydia already up and having some bred and cheese for a light breakfast.

Lydia was dressed in her usual steel armour though she had also attached her own black traveling cloak.

Annika meanwhile was dressed in a pair of blue traveling pants and matching blue vest over a white blouse, thrown over her arm was a steel grey traveling cloak.

Oddok, who had been sitting by the fire padded over to Katrine to accept a morning pat.

"Good morning Katrine," said Lydia as she passed Katrine her dragon bone sword and scabbard.

"Good morning Lydia, how did you sleep?" asked Katrine as she strapped the sword to her belt, she already had Nyérë tucked into her belt on her off side.

"Here you need to eat," said Annika passing Katrine some bead and cheese.

Once she was done eating she grabbed her bow and quiver, that had been filled to the brim of skyforged steel arrows, she grabbed her iron helmet from atop the bookshelf where she usually kept it, her shield and Thanes axe had been packed away already.

Whiterun was eerily quiet as they made their way through the town, only a few guards were out.

"Stay safe Dragonborn," said one of the gate guards as he opened the gate for them.

"Thank you," said Katrine.

They founded Tomas and Anwen hitching Voyager to the wagon when the got to the stables.

Tomas was wearing a new set of studded armour that had been a gift from Eorlund, as well as a pair of nordic gauntlets and steel boots as well as his own iron helmet. A steel sword was strapped to his belt and an iron shield was strapped to his back.

Anwen meanwhile had on a forest green tunic, black riding pants and a heavy black fur coat, all of which had been enchanted to resist the cold, as an Altmer she didn't take to well to the cold. Something that despite actually being an Altmer himself never happened with Tomas, it appeared that his part Nord heritage allowed him to not be bothered by it as much.

As she stepped forward to help steady Voyager Katrine noticed something that she wondered why she hadn't realised it before.

"Not all of us are going to fit on the wagon," she said.

Lydia shook her head "I have my own horse," she said inclining her head to a paint horse that was stabled next to Allie.

"It will still be a tight fit, someone will have to walk or Oddok will have to sit on Tomas' lap," said Katrine smirking at her older brother.

"No he will not," said Annika looking over to the stables as the Jervar brought over not just Lydia's horse but Allie as well.

"Sweet Dibella's tits are you serious!" exclaimed Katrine as Jervar handed her Allie's reigns.

"Mind that language or I will wash your mouth out with soap," said Annika "But yes,"

Jervar showed Katrine how to pack Allie's saddle bag as well as how to attach her sleeping mat and bedroll to the saddle. Katrine then mounted up spent a minute walking around to get used to Allie's movements while Annika, Anwen, Odduk and Tomas got on the cart.

"Why doesn't Tomas get a horse?" Lydia asked Katrine as they were pulling out of Whiterun.

"Because he doesn't like any animal bigger than a dog," Katrine told her, Lydia frowned.

"But Oddok?"

"Did you noticed how he glared at me when I suggested that Oddok sit on his lap?" Lydia laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tomas called back.

"Nothing," Lydia and Katrine answered in tandem then smiled.

Katrine turned back to take a last look at Whiterun and frowned.

"Don't worry, before you know it we'll be back again," said Lydia, reassuringly.

Katrine smiled wistfully "I hope so, Talos guide our path,"

"Stendarr guard our backs," added Lydia

"Kyne grant us fair winds,"

"Zenithar grant us fortune on our quest,"

"Mara protect those we leave behind,"

"Akatosh make the time till we see them again fly,"

"Julianos gift us the wisdom to know that it may not,"

"Dibella help us to understand that absence makes the heart grow fonder,"

"And Arkay if we should perish, grant us quick rest," they finished an old Nordic prayer as they set off towards the Throat of the world.

 **A.N 2: when I was younger I was fascinated by historical fictions and how they incorporated the religious beliefs of those people, one in particular was a series entitled Earth's children, which featured pre history human society and how the people might practice their beliefs. That has definitely inspired how I write.**

 **Also if anyone can point out a suposed historical quote I snuck in you will get a mention in a future chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N This chapter contains brief mentions of a relationship between two consenting female adults, sorry if this offends you then this story probably isn't for you. Also there is a brief blink or you'll miss it reference to another well known character from Voyager, probably the only one your going to get for a while. As always I own nothing, Italics are elvish and bold indicates the Th'um and Dovah Zul. Enjoy.**

They had been on the road for three hours and Katrine's backside was staring to go numb.

"Are you both alright back there?" asked Annika.

"We are fine Mama but I am starting to lose feeling in my backside," Katrine called back.

"We are going to stop at Darkwater Crossing to give the horses some water and have a small midday meal, it isn't far, only an hour away," Anwen said.

Katrine sighed in relief then went back to keeping a look out at the surrounding forest for any dangers, thought the heavy Eastmarch forest made her slightly nostalgic for Lakeview amidst the dense forests of Falkreath.

She wondered if she would ever be able to go back or would the Thalmor always pose a threat and what would it be like to go back. Not as she remembered it, that was certain. Not without Papa there, would she awake one morning in bed and expect him to be there with a mug of frost miriam tea and a kiss?

She shook her head it didn't do to dwell on things that she could not control.

An hour later, as they turned onto an ancient stone bridge, an icon of times past, Katrine got her first look at the small mining village, they can not be more than fifty people living here, she thought.

They were greeted by a retired adventurer called Annekke as they dismounted.

"Nothing much happens here," she told Katrine in a thicker Nord accent then Katrine had heard. "You and your family are the only visitors we've had in a long time, although," Annekke glanced around then motioned Katrine closer. "Some weeks ago Jarl Ulfric passed by and then a few days later the Grey beards called out a summons, people are saying they have called for the Dragonborn,"

Katrine put on a shocked look "Really the Dragonborn, any word on who that is?" she asked, Annekke shook her head.

"Omega, come and have something to eat before we go," called Annika.

Katrine clasped Annekke's hand in farewell before rushing to join her family in having some salted meat and cheese with bread and some snowberry juice that Annika had made for the trip. After they had finished the small meal they once again set off. Katrine noting that the road began to climb the mountain ahead of them.

"Lydia please make certain that Katrine stays on the inside of the road," called Annika.

Lydia who had already caught Katrine's slightly dizzy look called back "Don't worry, I will,"

Throughout the climb Katrine kept herself busy by watching Magnus' gaze progress though the sky and she noticed when it began to begin its decent.

"Are we going to make it to Ivarstead before nightfall?" she asked.

"No Ivarstead is five hours away and I would wager that we have three hours before sundown," said Lydia.

"Which is why we are going to camp out at a spot not far from here, just after the Nalheim," Annika called back.

Half an hour later found themselves at a spot by a lake that looked like it had been used for camping in the past.

Katrine and Tomas had a competition of who could set up their tent the quickest, the loser would have to gather wood, a task both of them despised.

Then Katrine and Lydia were sent by Annika to get water for the pot, Oddok trotting after them, Tomas grumbled as he picked up the woodcutters axe, while Annika and Anwen set up the wind breaks and the cooking hearth.

At the waters edge Katrine caught sight of a small rowboat.

"Hey Lydia, I am going to check that out," Katrine said pointing over at the boat.

Lydia looked up "Alright but wait for me, I'll take this back to camp," she said holding up the large iron kettle. "Don't go off anywhere,"

Katrine put on a mock offended tone and placed a hand on her chest "What do you take me for? I am not completely reckless," Lydia smiled, shook her head and headed back to camp while Katrine made her way over to the boat, Oddok following closely.

Inside the small boat was a fishing rod, a shovel, a small coin purse and a note.

"The treasure is under the stump on the small island in the middle of the lake," Katrine's eyes widened and she looked up to the lake, there was an island in the middle but was whatever treasure that was berried still there? There was only one was to find out.

Katrine motioned Oddok into the boat and started to push it into the water.

"What happened to waiting for me?" Katrine looked over her shoulder to see Lydia standing there, arms crossed, giving her a disapproving look.

Katrine smiled apologetically at her "Sorry, but look at this," she said handing Lydia the note.

"uh-huh and what make you think that someone hasn't already dug this up,"

"Because the note is still here," reasoned Katrine.

Lydia nodded her head "Fair point, I don't suppose there is any harm in seeing if it's still there," the brunette said and begun to help Katrine push the boat into the water.

The ride across the lake was rather short with Oddok staring over the edge at the fish that swam past.

Once on the island Katrine and Lydia took turns using the shovel to dig under the small stump, aided by Oddok who was happy to play his favourite game of find the berried thing.

Finally after half an hour of digging they hit the top of something solid.

They unearthed a small locked chest, but Katrine having spent some time at the waterfront of the Imperial city had picked up a few trick that were not only good for opening the doors of prison cages.

Inside was a silver necklace with an enchantment that Katrine wasn't familiar with and a rather large amount of septims.

They were lifting the chest onto the boat when Oddok started to growl at something behind them. Katrine turned and saw another boat with three people on it coming their way.

Katrine turned to Lydia, who placed down her end of the chest and drew her sword, Katrine followed suit and placed her off hand on the hilt of Nyérë, just in case and gave Oddok a command _"Be ready,"_.

As the other boat hit lad the three newcomers jumped out and Katrine identified them as a male Nord, a male Redguard and a male Breton.

"Evening friends, may we help you with something?" asked Katrine, always be polite, at least at first, her father had taught her and Tomas growing up, it may help defuse a difficult situation.

"You have something we want, that treasure," grunted the Nord.

"Can't we share it? After all we did save you the trouble of digging it up," said Lydia.

"No! We stole it, it's ours," wined the Redguard, the Breton gave him an are you serious look.

"You stole this? Well in that case I am afraid we are not going to be able to let you have this," said Katrine.

The Breton laughed "Three of us against you two girls, I'll take those odds,"

Katrine smirked and whispered _"On my mark,"_ Oddok's growls increased in volume and the Nord's eyes flicked nervously to him.

"One more chance, walk away," warned Katrine.

The Breton quickly drew his sword and flew at them but was met with Nyérë being lodged in his leg, " _Go,"_ At Katrine's command Oddok launched himself on the fallen Breton and tore through his throat. Katrine took the Redguard while Lydia met the Nord head on.

After taking down her challenger Katrine turned to Lydia who was loosing ground with the larger Nord. "Lydia down!" cried Katrine, Lydia dropped to the ground and the Nord stumbled forward as Katrine pulled on her magica and let out "Fus!" The shout echoed around the mountain as the Nord was thrown onto his back.

Katrine walked over to where the Nord lay, sword in hand ready to strike if the Nord wished to continue with the fight, he wouldn't be the first Nord to believe that fighting a pointless battle would grant him access to Sovngarde.

He stared up at Katrine with an expression that was half dazed and half amazed. "Dragonborn," he whispered reverently. Katrine held out her hand to help him up. She and Lydia then helped him carry his comrades into his boat. Then Katrine counted out twenty septims out of the chest and handed it to the Nord.

"Give your friends a proper burial and do not tell anyone about this," Katrine told him.

"I won't, thank you Dragonborn,"

"I hope it wasn't a mistake to let him live, do you think he will keep quiet?" asked Lydia as they watched him sail away. Katrine laughed, "The real question is will anyone believe him,"

"Right let us get this back before Mama,"

"KATRINE NAOMI BELANNA HANSON KVATCH!"

Lydia turned to Katrine with an amused smile on her face "You were saying?"

"Fires of Oblivion! Where is a dragon when you need one,"

Annika, Anwen and Tomas were all waiting for them by the shore when they got out of the boat. "What happened, are you alright?" fused Annika as she examined Katrine for any sign of injury.

"I am fine Mama," said Katrine trying to pull away, "We just got into a small disagreement with some thieves is all,"

"Oh is that all, you hear that Anwen we shouldn't have been worried they just got into a disagreement with some thieves," said Annika getting angry.

"I heard, but I also heard her use that shout, so why would she need to use that if she was just in a disagreement?" asked Anwen, crossing her arms. It wasn't usual for Anwen to be in anything other than a good mood, Katrine supposed with the stress of recent events tension in her family was high and she suddenly felt very guilty for wandering off and adding to the stress. Really she wasn't a small child and going off on her own after everything that had happened, even if Lydia and Oddok were with her was just irresponsible.

"I am sorry, I saw the boat and got curious and then I read the note and I wanted to check that out, then those thieves showed up and demanded we hand over the chest and I certain they would not have just let us leave, then Lydia was having trouble with the last one and I wondered how strong the thu'um actually was and I am sorry," explained Katrine, staring down at her boots.

"And I shouldn't have encouraged her, or I should have told you what was happening," said Lydia looking as guilty as Katrine felt.

Annika sighed "I suppose if you did tell us we all would have gone over and it would have ended the same or if you had not gone over the thieves might have tried for the camp, it is done now," she said. "Katrine with everything that has happened you can not just wonder off like you used to, it isn't safe anymore, at least for now" Anwen added "You do understand that don't you?"

"Yes I understand, I forgot for a moment," Katrine said.

"I wish we could let you forget for a while, My Omega but we can not, maybe that isn't fair but I think I would rather be unfair to you for just a little while then lose you for ever," Annika told her, then sighed "Let us see what is in that chest and weather it was worth it,"

Back at camp Anwen examined the necklace, Tomas was counting out how much coin was in the chest and Annika was working on dinner, while Katrine and Lydia spared.

"This is a water breathing enchantment, it is very rare to find one, they only appear on rings and necklaces and unlike water breathing spells and potions, as long as you wear it the effect won't wear off," said Anwen after a time.

"That's pretty impressive, wonder where those bandits stole it from, does it have any engravings?" asked Lydia.

"No, if I had to hazard a guess they probably got it off a caravan, this is exactly the type of thing the Khajiit like to trade," Anwen said setting the necklace down.

"Well who ever they are they're probably dead, there is about two hundred gold septims in here, I doubt they would have let them get away with that much coin," said Tomas tossing the last coin into the chest.

"I would have thought that a Khajiit caravan would be more equipped to handle some bandits," said Katrine as she and Lydia finished.

"Even the best of us can get caught off guard, the right plan pulled off at the right time, probably an ambush," said Tomas as he picked up the chest and took it over to the wagon.

"As interesting as this conversation is dinner is ready," said Annika plating up some grilled salmon steaks.

The night was simple, as nights on the road often are. A conversation, a mug of tea and laughter, but it was everything to Katrine, everything that Katrine missed those nights on the way into Skyrim. She went to sleep that night with a true smile on her face.

Katrine was the first one up the next morning and for a moment she just lay in her sleeping roll listening to the sounds of her family sleeping, the subtle sounds of their breathing brought her a sense of peace.

After sating her hunger with some leftover grilled salmon she put a couple pieces of firewood on the dying coals of the fire and placed the kettle over it, getting it ready to make some tea.

As she made her way over to the wagon she stopped, something sounded off. There were two sets of breathing coming from behind the door. She didn't think that her mother and Lydia had gotten that close, so who was it.

She opened the door quietly to find her mother and Anwen cuddled up like lovers in the sleeping roll.

Logically Katrine probably should have guessed who it was, there was only one option but for some reason it had never occurred to her that her mother and Anwen's relationship was this close, Anwen had always been her father's wife and the sole reason her mother had stayed with them was because of Katrine, she had always been told that, so there was obviously more to the story then Katrine had been told. But there was one thought that echoed through her mind. Tomas knew.

She closed the door as quietly as she could and strode over to Tomas' tent. She picked up the stick that they had been using as a fire poker and roughly jabbed him with it.

"Ow! What in Oblivion was that for?" he asked tiredly as he sat up.

"That was for what I just saw in the wagon,"

Tomas pinched the bridge of his nose "Mara's mercy you weren't supposed to find out like that," he said.

"How was I supposed to find out then and how long have you known?" asked Katrine angrily, just more things that had been kept from her "Did Papa know that they were having an affair,"

"It isn't an affair, yes Pa knew and I found out about it maybe five years ago and at first I was as angry as you were till Pa sat me down and explained it all to me,"

"Then by all means explain it to me," said Katrine as she took a seat in front of him.

"Shit I never expected to be the one to do this, alright so even from the start of their relationship Pa knew that Ma loved women just as much as she did men and when things became serious they agreed that they could have lovers of the same sex as long as the other approved of them, ironically that is actually how Pa met your mother, she was Ma's lover first," Tomas explained "I found out that day Pa took us hunting but I had forgotten my dagger, found them on the dinning room floor,"

"You came back and your face was red, Papa took us back to the house and Mama took me fishing," said Katrine recalling that day, how many obvious signs did she miss "Have I been walking around with my eyes closed this whole time?"

Tomas laughed "No, they just hid it well, I told Ma that you would need to be told soon, lest you figure it out yourself," he looked over in the direction of the wagon "Honestly I'm glad Ma has Annika, I don't know how well she would be dealing with what has happened," he said.

He turned back to Katrine who was just trying to get the images that were in her mind out, she vowed never to eat in the dinning room again.

"Hey you know what you need," he said.

"A very large mug of mead," Katrine answered.

Tomas laughed "Don't let Annika hear you say that, no grab a stick, let's see if all that training with the Companions have paid off,"

They circled each other for a moment before, true to his nature Tomas struck out first, Katrine dodged his attack and they began their fight in earnest, moving all over the campsite, making more noise than was necessary.

Katrine laughed as she ducked and dodged most off Tomas' blows.

"You fight with all the grace of a blind horker brother," Katrine cried gleefully.

Tomas barked out a laugh "I'd rather fight like a horker then a skeever,"

Katrine gave an indignant cry and leapt onto his back, punching his head and pulling at his hair playfully "You take that back," she warned. "Or what?" he said spinning in circles in an attempt to make Katrine dizzy. "Or I will tell Anwen about those Lusty Argonian maid sketches you have hidden under your bed,"

"What does he have under his bed?" a voice asked from behind them.

Tomas spun them around to face the wagon with Katrine having to hold on tightly as to not fall.

Anwen and Annika was watching them with thinly vailed amusement in their eyes.

"she is kidding, aren't you Katrine," said Tomas as he set her down. "Absolutely, after all he could not sketch if his life depended on it, so where would he get them," said Katrine placing an innocent on her face.

Anwen regarded Katrine for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and turned to Annika "No matter how old they get they still act like children," Annika smiled "It is when they start acting like adults that we need to worry, think on that Anwen, we are to young to be mother in laws to anyone or grandmothers,"

Anwen looked horrified "Don't even go there," she said.

As they sat down for breakfast Katrine was able to subtly watch the interactions between Anwen and her mother and despite what Tomas had told her, she came to the thought that she must have been walking around with her eyes closed as she noticed that they sat close together, were often meeting each others eyes and they way they spoke to one another rang with familiarity. Katrine decided that she would talk to her mother about it.

"Do you love Anwen?" Katrine asked as she helped her mother pack up the wagon later that morning. Her mother looked startled "Why do you ask that?"

"I saw you this morning when I went to wake you and Tomas confirmed what I saw, he also said that you have been in a relationship with Anwen since before I was born and that Papa knew about it," Katrine said.

Annika was quiet for a moment before "No I am not in love with her, I do care for her as I did for your father, I would not have agreed to have you otherwise, is there anything you want to ask me? Seeing what you saw must have been a shock,"

Katrine had only one question in regards to that "Why the dinning room floor, I will never be able to eat in there again,"

Annika laughed "I am sure if your brother could eventually eat in the dinning room you will one day be able to as well and in answer to your question, when you have children the time you have to be intimate with your partner is reduced drastically so you take any opportunity,"

Katrine made a disgusted face, her mother may be a beautiful woman but she was still her mother and the thought of her being intimate with anyone was almost enough to make her want to take a vow of eternal chastity, almost.

There was one or two other questions she wanted answers to " Have you ever been in love?"

Annika smiled softly "Once, a long time ago, before I had even come to Skyrim,"

"What was this person like? How long were you with them?" asked Katrine curious, her mother had told her little about before she had come to Skyrim except that when she was little her and her parents had been kidnapped by a tribe of people who brain washed travelers who got caught in their territory, she had been saved by a ship of explorers, that was where Katrine's name had come from, the captain of the ship who had saved her was called Kathryn and that was all she had said of her past.

"She was brave, intelligent, stubborn, reckless and had an insane amount of luck, which is a dangerous combination. But she was also kind, empathetic, she cared deeply and was exceedingly charismatic," said Annika sadly "And I was never with her, not in the sense you are thinking of, I knew her for about four years but because of my upbringing she thought me to young,"

"How old were you?" asked Katrine.

"I was twenty eight," she said, at Katrine's shocked look she added "Where I am from people come of age later in life and I did say that it was because of my upbringing, I was twenty five when I was rescued and had spent eighteen years with the tribe who held me captured, I was inexperienced when it came to social interaction," Annika explained "And that was the reason she had given for turning me down, or I suppose she was just being kind,"

Katrine could see the open pain on her mother's face , clearly it hurt to speak about but there was one thing she needed to know. "What is being in love like?"

Annika thought for a moment before saying "It is like being in the dark for your whole life then finally seeing the sun, at first it blinds you, then you adapt and it becomes a soothing warmth that bathes your whole body and you wonder how you lived without it," Katrine smiled one day she would fall in love and she would not let it go like her mother's friend did, she was an idiot to do so. "How old are you now?" her mother shot her a look "Take a bit of wisdom form me Katrine, never ask a woman her age,"

They arrived in Iverstead at midday and Katrine got her first look at the mountain she was expected to climb, her breath caught and she began to feel light headed again.

"Are you alright Katrine? Not a fond of high places?" asked Lydia. Katrine smiled "Tomas once dared me to climb the tallest tree in the Falkreath forest, I got all the way to the top and could not figure how to get down, Papa had to climb up to me and carry me down on his back, I was seven winters," "Remind me to not challenge you to do anything thing?" said Lydia as they dismounted in order to stretch their legs.

While Annika and Anwen spoke to a friend of theirs who ran the inn, Katrine and Lydia led the horses to the bridge that lead to the mountain, while Tomas spoke to a angry looking woman at the mill.

At the bridge she overheard a conversation between a Bosmer and a male Nord.

"Making your way up the seven thousand steps Klimmek?" asked the Bosmer. The Nord, Klimmek shook his head "Not today, I'm just not feeling up to it,"

"Aren't the Grey beards expecting your delivery?" the Bosmer asked. The Nord shrugged his shoulders "Not sure, I'm no pilgrim, I've yet to be allowed in the monastery,"

The Bosmer wished Klimmek a good day and made his way over to the mill.

Katrine walked over to Klimmek "Excuse me Kinsman, but did I hear you say something about a delivery to High Hrothga?" Klimmek smiled at Katrine "Yes I did lass, making your way up there are ya?"

"My family and I are, yes. Is there anything you could tell me about High Hrothga?" Katrine asked.

"I've been up to the monastery many times but I've never laid eyes on any of the Grey beards. Not that I'd care to, being masters of the Th'um they could kill you by uttering a single word," Katrine's eyes widened, she could send people flying and her voice felt extremely powerful, how powerful was these Grey beards.

Klimmek caught Katrine's look and mistook it for fear "Not that they would, they seem peaceful, but I wouldn't provoke them,"

"What type of deliveries do you make?" Katrine asked him, deciding it was wise to change the subject. "Mostly food supplies like dried fish and salted meats, you know things that keep fresh for a long time. They tend not to get out much if you catch my meaning,"

Katrine nodded her head, they are recluses, she thought, but how did they hear about me?

"What do you receive in return?" she asked him. "Well it's kind of an understanding between us. I mean it wouldn't feel right to charge them for a bit of preserved food," "That is kind of you," she told him. "Thanks, trouble is my legs aren't what they used to be and climbing the seven thousand steps takes its toll,"

Katrine felt bad for him, especially since he was doing something kind for people who it seemed that most would choose to avoid.

"I could take the supplies up there for you," she offered. "Really? That would be kind of you," he passed her his pack of supplies. "At the top of the steps you'll see an offering chest. Just leave the bag inside and you're done,"

"Anything I should watch out for during the climb?" she asked him. Klimmek thought for a moment "Well there is the occasional wolf pack or stray, but that's all I've come across. Shouldn't be a problem for you and your family, other than that, watch your footing. In wintery conditions the stairs can be treacherous,"

Katrine thanked himfor the warning and placed the supplies in the wagon as she waited for her mother and Anwen to return. She did not have to wait long as they returned a few moments later. "Are we ready?" asked Anwen. Katrine looked around at Lydia Tomas and Oddok "I believe so,"

The road up the mountain was unexciting, though they stopped by every emblem so that Annika could write down what was etched on to it. However near two hours in to there climb Oddok, Allie, Voyager and Lydia's horse began to fuss.

They pulled to a halt, with Katrine and Lydia moving their horses up so they were beside the wagon, and Tomas had taken out his spyglass that Adrian had given him when he took a job on the Jun Ikrin.

He gazed though it and let out a mutterd curse. "What is it?" Katrine asked looking to where he appeared to be looking at, she thought she saw the outline of something but she couldn't be sure.

Tomas passed her the spyglass and said "See the ridge up there, it's a frost troll, so much for only wolves,"

Sure enough, there it was, seven feet tall, same colour as the snow on the ground, with three eyes in it's head.

"Let me have a look," said Anwen reaching over to Katrine.

Anwen took a quick glance though the spy glass then handed it to Tomas, she then pulled her hand back and summoned a large fireball into her hand and threw it at the troll.

There was a large explosion of flames and a few minutes of animalistic screaming then silence. Anwen cast another spell which Katrine recognised as detect life, then dispelled it. "It's dead," Anwen said.

They continued on their path, holding their breath as they passed the fallen troll though the scent of burning troll fat lingered in there noses, stopping only for more of the emblems, an hour passed and they finally caught their first glimpse of the monastery.

It is massive, it is more like a fortress then a monastery, nothing like Weynon priory, thought Katrine.

As they got closer Katrine noticed a familiar statue of a warrior standing atop of a wyrm, Katrine looked up at his determined face and wondered what he felt as he took this journey, did he feel as uncertain as I do. She was shaken from her thoughts by her mother's voice "Are you alright Omega?" her mother asked. "Just paying my respects,"

They dismounted and set up their horses in a disused looking stables, laying down some straw for them to lay on and Katrine gave Allie an apple. "You spoil that horse," said Tomas. "No I do not, you just do not understand the bond between us,"

"Children let's behave," said Anwen "We wouldn't want these Grey beards to think us savages,"

After setting up the horses Katrine dropped Klimmek's supplies in the chest and led the way into the monastery.

As they entered they found themselves in a massive entry hall, Katrine gaped openly at the intricate carvings on the walls, but quickly shut her mouth as they were approached by a wizened man with a grey cloak and hood, his bright blue eyes twinkled with great wisdom and great strength and some how installed Katrine with a sense of calm.

He looked straight at Katrine and at the same time he seemed to be looking into her "So a Dragonborn appears, at this moment, at the turning of the age,"


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Alright people we're finally getting to the good stuff. As usual I don't own anything but a ps4, any words in bold is dragon tongue italics are elvish and I cannot stress enough that you check out Lullaby for a stormy night on what ever it is you listen to music on, it is so calming. Enjoy.**

Katrine not usually one to be cowed by a stare met the old man's gaze impassively, though on the inside her thoughts were running rampant, how did he know she was the Dragonborn, was it the strange sense of power that she felt coming of him that stirred something deep inside her as the wall in Bleakfall's had. But there were more important answers to be had.

"You call me Dragonborn, what does that mean?" she asked.

"First let us see if you truly are Dragonborn, let us taste of your voice,"

Us, thought Katrine, she glanced behind the man and noticed several other men in the same hooded grey robes, they must have come in while we were talking.

She turned back to the man standing in front of her "Let me get this clear you want me to shout at you? Because I have seen healthy young men fly back from being hit, only when they have given me no other option of course," Katrine knew of the Grey beards vow of non violence and couldn't imagine they would approve of her use of the voice. The old man chuckled "Yes, but they were not trained in the voice, I am, I would be surprised if your th'um could even cause me to stumble,"

That made sense, sort of, thought Katrine "Alright, **FUS**!" her shout echoed around the ancient hall and Annika, Anwen, Lydia and Tomas all had to cover their ears, the Grey beards however barely flinched at the sound. The Grey beard that was hit stumbled slightly.

"Dragonborn, it is you, welcome to High Hrothgar, I am Master Arngeir, I speak for the Grey beards,"

Katrine stepped forward to clasp his hand in greeting. "I am Katrine Kvatch, this is my mother Annika Hanson, My older brother Tomas Kvatch, my fathers wife sorry I mean widow Anwen Kvatch of house Laurë," Katrine continued on pretending she didn't see Anwen flinch at the word widow, but felt immensely guilty, "My housecarl and friend Lydia and lastly Oddok,"

"I am sorry to you all for your loss, judging from your slip up it was recent," said Arngeir in a comforting voice.

"Very," said Anwen heavily.

Arngeir turned back to Katrine, perhaps deciding it was to painful a subject to continue with.

"Tell me Dragonborn, why have you and your family come here?"

"I want to know what it means to be Dragonborn and my family wants to know what it would mean for my future," answered Katrine.

"Unfortunately we cannot say what your future will bring, challenges certainly, hard decisions most definitely, but rest assured that the Gods would not have lead you to this path if they did not think you capable of walking it, as to what it means to be Dragonborn, we are here to guide you in that pursuit, just as the Grey beards have sought to guide those of the dragon blood that have come before you," explained Arngeir.

"Am I the only one?" asked Katrine, wondering about her brother, surely if she was of dragon blood he should be also.

Arngeir seemed to know where Katrine's thoughts were, for he glanced at Tomas as if sizing him up. "You are not the first, there has been many since Akatosh first bestowed the gift on mortal kind, whether you are the only Dragonborn of this era, we cannot see," He shook his head as if to clear it.

"We are honoured to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar, we will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny," "What is my destiny?" asked Katrine. "That is for you to discover, we can show you the way but not the destination,"

Katrine took a deep breath "I am ready to learn,"

Arngeir nodded and bade them to follow "You have shown that you are Dragonborn, that you have the inborn gift, but do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? Well that remains to be seen, as I believe the Grey beards have never had a student as young as you appear to be," he paused and looked at Katrine for confirmation.

"Oh I will be Fifteen winters next Second seed," said Katrine.

Arngeir nodded "However without proper training you have already taken the first steps to project your voice into a thu'um, a shout," he stopped standing next to another Grey beard.

"Now let us see if you are willing and able to learn, when you shout you speak in the language of the dragons, thus your blood gives you an inborn ability to learn words of power," Arngeir explained.

"Is that what this is?" asked Annika, speaking for the first time in the presence of the Grey beards, as she passed the man a copy of the lettering that had defied translation.

"Where did you get this?" Arngeir asked, staring down at Annika's writing with fascination.

"I went into Bleakfall's Barrow, there was a large wall with markings carved into it," explained Katrine "As I looked at it the carvings changed into that lettering, but only to my eyes, the people with me still saw only carvings,"

"Interesting, yes this is what the dragon language looks like if written in the common tongue lettering," said Arngeir as he handed Annika back her journal "I will begin to teach you how to translate it into the common tongue tomorrow, but back to what I was saying, all shouts are made up of three words of power, as you master each word your shout will become progressively stronger," Arngeir explained. "Master Einarth will now teach you **RO!** The second word in the unrelenting force shout," he said gesturing to the man beside him " **RO!** Means balance in the dragon tongue, combined with **FUS**! Force to focus you th'um more sharply,"

Master Einarth stepped forward and whispered out " **Ro**!"

Where the force of the word hit a set of carvings appeared etched into the ground. Katrine stepped forward to peer at the carvings as she did the carvings morphed into the same lettering as what happened at the barrow.

She turned to her brother who was staring down at the carvings, apprehension clear on his face "What do you see?" She asked him. He answered with "Strange carvings," was that relief in his voice, "What do you see sister?"

She turned back to the letting that seemed to pulse with energy "Letters, a word **RO**!" As soon as she said the word the energy shot out and enveloped her, as it was absorbed into her she felt the word echo around her head, the meaning however felt just out of reach.

Master Arngeir looked astounded "You learn a new word like a master, you truly have the gift, but learning a new word is only the first step, you must unlock its meaning through constant practice to use it in a shout," he paused, then chuckled "Well that is how the rest of us learn shouts, as Dragonborn you can absorb a slain dragon's life force and knowledge directly, as part of your initiation Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of the word **RO** ,"

Katrine turned to face the man in question, he gave her a short bow, as he did a wave of energy shot out of him and into her. It was like the word had been locked inside her head and as the energy hit her it unlocked, just as it was with Mirmulnir, however instead of getting a lifetime of memories she only got a selected portion of the Grey beard learning **RO**.

Katrine looked behind her to see how her family was handling things. Tomas looked confused, Lydia looked awestruck, Anwen looked concerned and her mother looked like she was trying to solve a particularly difficult puzzle.

She turned back to Master Arngeir who was studying her, perhaps looking for any side effects. "Now let how quickly you master a new thu'um," he led her over into the middle of the room, gesturing the others to stay back. "Hit the targets as they appear,"

One of the other Grey beards stepped forward and whispered a shout and what looked like a ghost of a Grey beard appeared in front of her. Katrine took a breath " **FUS RO!** " The shout hit the spectre casing it to dissipate, as well as hitting two clay pots and smashing them to pieces.

Katrine quickly turned to Master Arngeir "Sorry," He merely chuckled "Don't worry, we really thought to move those before this exercise, now let's see that again," he nodded at Master Einarth who called forth another spectre.

" **FUS RO!** " shouted Katrine causing the spectre to dissipate again.

Master Arngeir nodded "Excellent, once more,"

Katrine hit the finale ghost and turned back to Master Arngeir, she was feeling rather drained at it must have shown on her face because Master Arngeir said "I think that is enough for today, it would not be good to stain your magicka,"

He led her over to some woven mats and sat down, gesturing for her to do the same. "The last thing I have to teach you today is a technique called meditation, it has several uses, it calms the mind and magicka, Moth priests use it in preparation before reading the Elder scrolls, some mages use it to scry and the Akaviri used it to sharpen there focus before a battle," he explained. "Now close your eyes, free your mind of thought," he instructed.

"How do I do that?"

It was Annika who answered her question "Try to focus on your breathing, feel how you chest expands as you take each breath and count them inside your head,"

They continued the meditation exercise for half an hour before they stopped to convene in a dinning area for a meager supper of bread, cheese and dried fish.

While they sate they where introduced to the other members of the Grey beards, Bori and Wulfgar, as well as being told about their leader Master Paathurnax, who lived in seclusion at the top of the mountain. When Katrine asked if she was to meet him Arngeir explained that "her voice was not strong enough to open the way yet," she was slightly relived that she would not have to climb higher up the mountain, she briefly wondered if it was the same Paathurnax who taught men to shout in the first place but she quickly dismissed the idea.

They also told the Grey beards of what had occurred between the Thalmor, the Imperials and Katrine, as well as why. Master Arngeir took it in his stride as an explanation as to why the Dragonblood was so strong in Katrine.

After that conversation turned to Katrine's training with they Grey beards. "We have never trained anyone as young as Katrine, the youngest was in fact Talos, some of our histories put him as young as sixteen winter," said Master Arngeir.

"But if you could estimate how long it would take to train her?" Annika asked.

Arngeir stroked his beard thoughtfully "Sometime after her Fifteenth, certainly after she takes the trials of course, after that when we feel she is ready we will set a task to test her voice but I don't see it taking longer than a year,"

"What will my training entail?" asked Katrine.

"The day will begin with meditation, followed by breakfast, then we will begin with teaching you the language of the dragons, it will be a good base for you to have as it is easier to have an understanding of the words of power when you know how they fit into everyday language. Then we will break for a midday meal, we then do voice training until evening meditation which is followed by an evening meal," Arngeir explained.

Lydia leant forward "Might I make a suggestion Master Arngeir?" Arngeir nodded. "Katrine has recently begun receiving training in combat, perhaps some time could be put aside for me to continue training her?"

Arngeir scratched at his beard "High Hrothgar is a place of peace, to spill blood on it is sacrilege to Kynareth, however in light of what has occurred training is a good idea, an hour after breakfast can be put aside,"

"What happens if someone attacks High Hrothgar, if blood can't be spilt?" asked Katrine already knowing that it was considered a sin by the Nords to draw woman's blood on Kyne's sacred mountain, but she was never told what would happen if it did occur.

" **THU'UM NI BO SOS,"** Master Bori said in a whisper but his voice made the walls and ceiling tremble.

Katrine and her family looked from him to Master Arngeir, stunned.

"He said that the thu'um doesn't spill blood,"

After the meal Master Arngeir took Annika, Anwen and Tomas to a side building that had once been a sleeping dormitory when there had been more Grey beards, where they could sleep while Katrine went with the other Grey beards to begin meditation, with Lydia and Oddok following behind her.

Katrine, as someone who would be training amongst the Grey beards would sleep in the dormitory that they slept in, Lydia insisted on staying with her even if she had to sleep on a bed roll on the floor, a however cot was provided.

The first few days of training with the Grey beards were some of the most mentally challenging Katrine had ever had, and would ever have. Learning Dovah Zul was difficult, not only did Arngeir teach her the language using the Cyrodilic alphabet, he also had her learn the runic alphabet of the Dov, which made Annika happy as it meant she would be able to translate the writing as well.

The voice practice consisted of shouting from the end of midday meal till evening meal, with Katrine having to take breaks every so often, though the time it took her to recover decreased with every session, it didn't stop her feeling drained afterwards.

Tomas had managed to keep himself busy, Katrine had worried about that in vain, as it turned out that while she had been talking to Klimmek he had been in a conversation with the woman who ran the mill and had gotten work cutting wood, as well as doing some odd things in the surrounding area. One particular day he told her about a man who invented a potion to make himself look like a ghost another when he tracked down the remains of a beggar's sister and had to be the one to deliver the bad news.

Annika was in her element working with Arngeir learning Dov and begun to translate the writing from Bleakfall's Barrow, when not doing that she was working on putting together a dictionary of common tongue to Dov, including the runic letters, she had also helped Lydia teach Katrine a form of stylised unarmed combat she called tsunkatse.

Anwen had the most difficult task of everyone, managing Adrian's will, involving putting the house in Bruma in lockdown, fixing up Lakeview as the Thalmor had ransacked the place before they had managed to get guards hired, that was handled by the steward of Falkreath through correspondence, as well as actually hiring some guardsmen.

As the weeks went on Katrine kept up her correspondence with Ulfric, still not letting on she was Dragonborn, instead using the excuse that she was staying with friends, which was true in a sense. She had an easy mutual respect with Arngeir, the other Grey beards seemed to like her as well though she could not be completely sure as the never really said a word, but they would always smile at her and they always looked pleased when she greeted them in her rapidly improving Dovah Zul.

"I think I have it," she said to Arngeir one morning, a little over a month of being at High Hrothgar. She had been working on translating the writing from Bleakfall's Barrow that day, Annika had already translated it but refused to give her the translation stating that it would be cheating.

"Read it to me," said Arngeir, His blue eyes twinkling.

"Here lies the guardian, keeper of the Dragon stone and a force of eternal rage and darkness," Katrine read off of the paper.

"Very good, a literal translation and you said that came from Bleakfall's Barrow, from reading the wall there," Katrine nodded then asked "Are there more walls like that one or will I have to learn other words of power from you?"

"I have been wondering that myself, there are in fact many word walls scattered across Skyrim. Finding them will be difficult as their location has been lost to time but I think I may know a way to find them, we will discuss this more after voice practice,"

That evening as they gathered for meditation Arngeir had them rearrange the mats so that Katrine was in the middle of the hall and the Grey beards were arranged around her in a circle, with the others watching on in interest.

"Now Katrine today as you meditate today let you mind wander on to the task at hand and let your ears listen for the whisper of a word, we will try to guide you, but be prepared, you may revive a vision of where the word is located and this can be quite overwhelming, knowing this are you sure you wish to continue?" asked Arngeir.

Katrine nodded, Annika gave a whimper from the side of the room, Katrine looked over to her, she had a concerned look on her face, Katrine gave her a comforting smile, then settled down on to the mat.

She started her breathing rhythm, then thought about the wall from the barrow, she remembered the feeling of the power radiating off of it. She focused on that feeling and listened.

At first there was nothing, then she heard something that sounded like the wind whispering to her, she focused on that sound and a series of images flashed before her eyes, a shield with the image of crossed daggers, a small mining village, a mountain, the word wall and a burst of fire.

She opened her eyes with a gasp, at once everyone was next to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Annika, her voice thick with concern.

"I- I think so," said Katrine shakily, she had never felt so tired.

"What did you see?" asked Arngeir.

"A mountain in the Rift, near Shor's stone. North wind summit, it is being guarded by a dragon," she told them. Her brother looked like New life festival had come early.

"A dragon, fantastic I missed out on fighting the last one," he said. Annika and Anwen looked at him like he had gone insane.

"You are not going to fight a dragon," said Anwen firmly.

"Why not? Katrine got to,"

"Katrine had help from Aela and the guards," Lydia reminded him.

"So I'm not saying we go alone, we send a letter to the Companions, we meet up at this mountain, we kill the dragon, Katrine takes its soul and learns the word and that's the end of it,"

"No! Katrine is most definitely not going near another dragon!" said Annika with force.

As this conversation was taking place Katrine was desperately trying to stay awake, though speaking up was too grater task for her at that moment. Oddok padded over to her and placed his head in her lap and gave a low whine, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Anwen, who grabbed Annika gently by the arm.

"I think perhaps this conversation could be continued after Katrine has rested," said Anwen indicating her head in Katrine's direction.

Katrine who, at that state had slipped into a semi conscious state had enough energy to protest weakly "But I am not tired," before she felt herself be lifted up and carried to bed.

She was standing at the peak of a mountain, waiting. Waiting for what she did not know, the from behind her the sky went dark and she whipped around and was faced with the dragon from Helgan. It opened its mouth and flames shot out to engulf her.

She sat up in bed, breathing violently. Lydia shot up in the cot beside her.

"Are you alright Katrine? " she asked concerned.

Katrine nodded, managing to calm her breathing "Just a bad dream, how long was I asleep for?"

Lydia looked over to a window, where the sky was visibly lightening.

"It's just before dawn, so all night,"

Katrine leapt out of bed, then stumbled feeling a little light headed. Lydia jumped up and grabbed onto Katrine's arms to help steady her.

"I am fine," she reassured her "What happened after I fell asleep," she vaguely remembered her brother being eager for the fight, her mother being concerned and Anwen trying to play peace keeper. The more things change.

After we helped you to bed, I believe Anwen and Annika continued the discussion, Tomas went to bed," said Lydia handing Katrine a stamina potion. "Annika insisted you drink this when you woke up,"

After downing the potion and grabbing a slice of bread and cheese they made there way over to where the others had been staying, where they found Tomas wolfing down a bowl of stew.

He looked up as they entered and smiled. "Morning sister, how are you feeling?"

"I feel better, where is Mama and Anwen, did anything get set in stone?" Katrine asked.

Tomas smiled "I believe that Anwen managed to convince Annika to seek help from the Companions and they are currently curled up in bed," he said indicating to a side door.

Katrine walked over to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Annika's voice called out, slightly muffled by the door.

"It is the world eater," said Katrine sarcastically "Honestly Mama what are you still doing in bed it is coming up to dawn,"

"Give us time to get dressed," Annika called back.

A few moments later they were sat down at the large table where they shared meals with the Grey beards.

Annika took a big breath of air before firmly stating "I would like it known that I do not like this plan or even agree with it and if it were up to me we would be on our way to Lakeview tomorrow," she took another calming breath before continuing with "However that is impossible at this time and I have been made to see that this is the only option for you to be safe, as such I will be sending a message to Kodlak for the Companions help,"

Katrine gave her a comforting smile and reached forward and grasped her hand "I will be fine Mama, I have fought one before, I know how to do this, you need not worry,"

Annika just looked at her for a moment, and Katrine thought it is if she is seeing someone else, then the older blonde got up and enveloped her daughter in a hug. "My Omega, you are my daughter and I will be worrying about you till I draw my last breath.

It was a few days later before they had received word from the Companions, Annika read the letter at the evening meal.

'Annika, I am sending Aela, Skjor, Farkas and Vilkas to assist you. They will be at the entrance to North wind summit in three days time baring any interruptions. My love and best wishes to you all, Kodlak.'

That evening they spent getting everything together, as they planned to leave the next morning, nerves racked Katrine, though she tried not to show it. Despite what she told her mother she wasn't entirely sure her victory against Mulmulnir wasn't pure luck.

Just before Katrine went to bed that night Arngeir took her outside so that they could pray to Kynareth for guidance and to ask for protection. He also gave her an amulet of said Goddess to watch over her.

They left the next morning after a meditation session with a blessing from Arngeir "Sky guard you,"

The journey took them two and a half days and throughout the trip Katrine could clearly see the agitation grow on her mother's face the closer they got to the cave, it was almost a relief as they set up camp just outside the entrance.

As the morning gaze of Magnus broke on their camp Katrine and Lydia kept themselves busy practicing with bows, Tomas was sharpening his sword and Anwen and Annika were going over every reference in their compiled notes on dragons when they heard the sounds that signified a group approaching them.

Katrine who had just notched an arrow whipped around and shot off the arrow that flew over the newcomers heads by quite a bit. Vilkas sniggered "Your aim has gotten worse since you left," Katrine just smirked. "Has it?"

An apple dropped from the tree above them and hit Vilkas squarely on the head. He stooped down to pick it up, in the centre was Katrine's arrow. "Funny kid, very funny," he said as he handed her the arrow lodged apple. She removed the arrow from apple and took a smug bite.

As they shared a morning meal they discussed how to bring the beast down to the ground, which was causing some argument between Skjor and Annika and Anwen. "If you think that Anwen and I are going to just sit hear while our children go traipsing through an unstable mine then fight a giant flying fire breathing lizard you have another thing coming," said Annika drawing herself to her full height, which put her taller then Skjor Katrine noticed, she also seemed to puff up with anger and her voice sounded so cold Katrine was surprised no one got frostbite.

So they left Oddok guarding the campsite with a few shock runes placed down by Anwen, Katrine paid close attention to how that was done and made a mental note to ask how that worked.

The trip through the mine was fairly uneventful save for a couple of skeletons and Tomas almost setting off a trip wire, luckily Annika had seen it and pulled him back.

As they exited the mine they saw scorch marks on the ground, buildings that were completely destroyed and Katrine caught the familiar scent of burnt flesh that did not belong to an animal.

They crept further along weapons drawn, or in Anwen's case crackling shock magic. Annika however was carrying an odd looking artifact, it looked to be made of metal but Katrine wasn't certain, she put it out of her mind however as in front of her was the word wall and resting on top of that was the dragon, it was smaller than Mirmulnir and certainly smaller then the one from Helgan.

Skjor signaled them to get to get ready "Remember aim for it's wings and Katrine don't jump on it," You jump on a dragon one time and everyone thinks you will do it again, thought Katrine. The scarred warrior gave the attack signal and Katrine quickly ducked out of cover and let loose an arrow that landed in its wing.

The dragon gave out a cry of pain and breathed fire at where Katrine had been, but Katrine had already ducked back into cover. Instead Aela jumped out and loosed a shot at the opposite wing, before she dove back behind cover. The plan had been to confuse it, in an effort to get it land to come after them.

Lydia took her turn next, her shot hitting its mark, with her staying out of cover long enough to take its attention. Then Anwen's shock magic hit, the dragon was getting visibly irritated by this point.

Annika ducking out of cover lifted her artifact and aimed it like it was some kind of crossbow and a beam of light shot out off it and tore completely through the dragon's wing, causing it to screech in pain and forced it to land.

Tomas, Vilkas, Farkas and Skjor rushed out from their hiding place and begun their attack, dodging its tail and maw. Katrine and Lydia drew their swords and rushed over to join the fray. While Lydia and the men was focusing on attacking the body Katrine saw an opening to attack the head.

She ran up the side and before the beast could turn its head she brought her sword up above her head and brought it down, the dragon bone blade effortlessly sliced through the beasts neck, the storm enchantment crackling as it did.

Almost immediately as the Dov drew its last breath the corpse stared to burn up. Annika who had never seen this happen before gave a cry of shock and made to pull Katrine away, but was held back by Aela who bade her to wait.

As the soul exited the dragon and enveloped Katrine had just one thought, here we go again. It was no different than the last time this occurred, every nerve came alive with energy as the memories of the dead dragon flashing through her mind.

As her vision cleared she caught sight of the others giving her looks that ranged from awe to concern to absolutely terrified. Katrine gave her mother what she hoped was a comforting smile before she turned to the word wall.

Just as it happened in Bleakfall's Barrow the runic language shifted into words in the dragon tongue. Katrine read them aloud for her mother who quickly wrote don what Katrine spoke.

" **NAU DaaR REVAK GOLT DRey Fredo ZahRahMiik EK LaaS Ful TOL EK POGaan KiiR FILOK ahRK OSOS SUL OahNaaR EK HOKORON** ,"

As she reached the word **LaaS** it started to glow. As the energy rushed towards her she wondered if taking the word in so soon after absorbing the soul was a good idea. It heard, knocking the breath out of her.

The flood of new memories and the energy of the new word combined to spiral through her head and the feeling quickly became too much for Katrine, she had to release the pressure somehow. She thought back to the fight at Whiterun when she used **Fus** for the first time.

She focused on the word **LaaS** , the memories flashed before her eyes before she came upon one of the dragon using that same shout.

 **LaaS** , it meant life, it was used to detect the life signs of living creatures, it was meant to be whispered.

" **LaaS** ," the effect was instant, as she looked over to the rest of the group she saw they were all glowing red.

"Gods Katrine! What happened to your eyes?" Tomas cried.

"What do you mean? What is wrong with my eyes?" asked Katrine rushing forward to take a steel dagger from Aela to gaze at her reflection, she gasped. Her pupils had elongated into a reptilian shape. As she stared at them they shifted back to normal.

She looked up and noticed that the others had stopped glowing, the shout does not last long, she thought.

They harvested the dragon's corpse and managed to find some scales and a couple of bones for the Companions to take back to Eorlund, as well as finding a chest with a small amount of gold and a silver necklace with a poison resistance enchantment on it that Katrine insisted that the Companions take as payment.

Once they were back at camp Katrine and Annika set to work translating the word wall.

"It reads 'On this sacred ground did Fredo sacrifice her life so that her many children could escape and vanquish her enemy' I wonder if they ever did," said Katrine.

Annika turned to regard her "If they did what?"

Katrine looked up at her mother and felt as if those blue eyes were trying to penetrate her soul. " I was wondering if her children ever did get revenge,"

Annika's eyes narrowed "Katrine tell me your not thinking of doing something so stupid as going after the Thalmor ambassador, because that would be suicide,"

"Am I just supposed to forget she murdered Papa, right in front of my eyes. Oh and let us not forget that she seems insistent on killing or capturing me, so tell me what am I supposed to do?" asked Katrine getting angry.

"How about not walk right into a trap, she will expect that you want to kill her she will be counting on it," said Annika matching Katrine's tone.

"She can't do anything while you're at High Hrothgar, that would be to much of a political risk for her to take," said Anwen.

"And what of afterwards, I can not stay in hiding for the rest of my life, I refuse to," Katrine said firmly.

"You won't have to, I wrote to my family in Alinor and they complained to the High king, apparently Elenwen has been told that any action against you would be bad for relations with the Elder council so officially she isn't aloud to do anything," Anwen said.

Katrine raised an eyebrow "What about unofficially?"

"Any unofficial action will be met with us killing them," said Tomas.

"Exactly, I know it rings hollow justice, but for now it will have to do," said Annika kissing Katrine's forehead.

Katrine sighed "If I see her again I will kill her," she said.

"You will have to raise her corpse first, because if she comes anywhere near you I will kill her," said Annika, that statement was so out of character that it caused Katrine to stare at her gob smacked. It stuck with her through the rest of the day and into the night.

They left early the next morning after saying goodbye to the Companions, the last day on the road was hotter than it should have been for that time of year and it made Katrine fidgety.

They were close to Ivastead but Katrine could feel the air getting increasingly thicker. She glanced up at the sky and saw angry black clouds heading towards them.

"Mama!" she cried out fearfully, a storm was on the horizon, if Katrine was afraid of heights, then she was inconsolably petrified of storms. She heard Tomas curse and Anwen telling Annika that it was heading at them to quickly.

"Don't worry Katrine we will make it to Ivastead before it really hits," said Lydia in a comforting manner, picking up on Katrine's fear.

"No we won't," said Annika knowing full well how her daughter felt about storms and what would happen if Katrine got caught out in the storm.

They pulled over on the side of the road and Annika quickly ushered Katrine inside of the wagon, while the others set up the tent.

As the thunder stated to rumble Katrine started to tremble and whimper. Annika wrapped her arms around her and begun to sing her the stormy night lullaby.

"Little child be not afraid, though rain pounds hard against the glass,

Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger,

I am here tonight,"

Katrine's whimpers slowly subsided as she was lulled into a peaceful half sleep state by her mother's singing.

"Little child be not afraid, though thunder explodes and lightning flash,

Illuminates your tear stained face,

I am here tonight,"

She never heard more then the first to verses as it always was with her lullabies her mother sang to her she fell into a deep sleep that lasted all through the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. I would like to apologize for how long this chapter took to put up, my muse has not been with me for a while but I'm back and I own nothing but a tablet some notebooks and a Ps4. Italics are elvish and bold is dragon tounge. There is reference to a relationship between two consenting adult women in this chapter. If that offends you this probably isn't the story for you. Just a warning that the next chapter will contain sexual situations between our main girl and another woman. I will put in another note at the start of that chapter but I thought I'd warn you now as well.**

Back atop High Hrothgar the Grey beards were quite impressed with what she had learned and said that they would keep their ears out for any whispers of other words of power.

As the weeks went on Katrine's training continued as usual except that Anwen started to instruct her in higher levels of magic, hoping that it would help control the power inside her.

As time went on Katrine gained more words, each time they went out they took the Companions with them, by the winter solstice she had gained one for Kyne's peace, disarm, the word for fire breath, ice form and the slow time shout.

For Annika's birthday on the twenty second of Sun's Dawn they went for a trip to Lakeview manor for a couple of days, it was bittersweet to be back running though the forests and playing in the lake.

On the fifth of First Seed they spent the day together for Adrian's birthday, talking and sharing old stories including of how Anwen and he first met, how Anwen introduced Annika to him and how at Tomas' birth he fainted.

The start of spring was also celebrated with the collection of throw voice shout, adding three new words to Katrine's arsenal as well as an enchanted object that fascinated Katrine and freaked her family out.

As spring entered its height and the days to Katrine's birth month grew closer Katrine's nerves seemed to peak in regards to what would happen during the Dibellan trials, it wasn't that she didn't know what to expect, her mother had explained that in great detail, she shuddered at that memory, but still she was nervous or was it anticipation, she could not be certain.

The night before they were set to leave for Markarth Annika informed Katrine that they would be heading to Windhelm for a night before heading up to Markarth. Katrine was a little confused, it would be quicker to head past Whiterun but she kept quiet, as Master Arngeir suggested that they stop briefly at the Eldergleem sanctuary near Kynesgrove.

They left early the next morning, before Magnus had even begun to gaze upon them, but the day was a warm one once it had begun and they made great time, getting to the location Arngeir had told them where they could find the sanctuary by midday.

Though they were unsure that they were in the right place.

"What would a sanctuary scared to Kyne be doing in a wasteland?" asked Tomas looking at the surrounding area.

"No idea," said Katrine dismounting Ali and staring off to where she could see a dragon flying around.

"Katrine don't even think about it, we haven't got time to fight a dragon," said Anwen.

Katrine sighed and followed her family into the cave. She felt her jaw drop and her eyes widened in shock. There in front of them was a lush paradise, the smell of wild flowers and the sound of a bubbling creek set the stage for a peaceful atmosphere that made Katrine believe for a moment that she had died and been granted access to Kyle's garden.

The Eldergleem was massive some of its roots looked like they would be thicker then a mammoth, Anwen and Annika went to see if they could get closer to the tree, while Tomas and Lydia went to talk to a couple of pilgrims. Which left Katrine to meditate with Oddok sitting by her.

She was there for about half an hour when she started to notice there was something wrong. It didn't take her to long to figure out that she could no longer hear Oddok's breathing. Her eyes shot open and as she caught sight of him she screamed. He had no head.

She looked around wildly then closed her eyes, trying desperately to will away what she had seen. She opened them again hesitantly, there in front of her was Oddok's head impaled on a spear.

"Mama!" she cried out. "Mama! Anwen! Tomas! Lydia!" she got up and raced over to where she last saw Tomas and Lydia and was stopped dead when she caught sight of their corpse's.

"No! No!" she cried out in disbelief this was a dream, this had to be a nightmare.

She ran in the direction of the Eldergleem, she saw an Imperial soldier standing before her mother and Anwen and screamed once more as she saw Anwen's body fall to his sword, she ran harder and got there just in time to see the soldier stab her mother.

Katrine saw red. She ran at the soldier who turned and met her blade with his own, though he could not match the ferocity and it wasn't long before she nocked the sword from his hand and brought him to his knee's. She pulled out Nyérë and stared impassively.

"Please," the soldier begged and if Katrine had been paying attention she would have noticed the voice sounded familiar. But all she could see was her families lifeless bodies, all she could hear was a voice inside telling her she failed.

"Please, I have children," he begged. Katrine turned her gaze to him angrily, not seeing his face.

"So did that woman you killed," she told him and she struck Nyérë across his throat.

She watched him fall, she watched the blood seep from the gash with glee taking in the sweet sound of him choking on his own blood, but then.

"NOOO! Papa!" a blood curdling scream rang out and a small redheaded girl ran to the fallen soldier and begun to shake him.

Katrine felt horrified, what sort of man brings his child to murder someone. She stepped forward to try to pull the girl away, and stepped back in shock as the girl turned her face to Katrine. She knew that face, she had known it her whole life. It was hers.

"Why? Why would you do this? We did nothing to you?" her childself asked.

Katrine, in horror tuned her head to the soldier, it was her father. Of course it was her father.

"No it was not me it was the Thalmor, they killed him," she said.

"No you did this, just as you killed those soldiers at Helgan, just as you killed those bandits," her childself told her, tears streaming down her young face. "Did you not think they had families?"

"They tried to kill me," reasoned Katrine, "There was no other option,"

"Maybe, but you enjoyed it, you reviled in causing their deaths, your a monster!" the child spat.

Katrine fell to her knees horrified, she was right, what had she done? She had took lives not thinking about the suffering she would bring, she did enjoy it.

"No, no please, I am sorry. I was defending myself, I did not mean it,"

"Yes you did," said a masculine voice.

Katrine looked up. Before her stood her father, the Imperial armour was gone, instead he was wearing the clothes he died in.

"They meant to kill you, you would have died. Killing them was your only option," he said reaching out to pull her up off the ground. "What you didn't need to do, was enjoy it. I once told you that only animals kill without feeling guilt, you my daughter are not an animal,"

Katrine looked down at her feet "I did not mean to cause the suffering that I went through,"

Adrian sighed "Every time you take a life, you cause that suffering somewhere. I'm not telling you this to still your blade, if someone tries to take your life you must meet their blade, there will be times when you need to kill, but try to think first, is there another way," he said taking her chin and lifting it so she was looking into his eyes.

"I had to call in a favour so that I could talk to you, like your mother, like Anwen I've been worried about you, you haven't let yourself morn, you've been holding on to your anger and hatred because you think if you let go of that you'll forgive them for what they did, you won't. Hatred is to strong an emotion to waste on someone you don't like," he told her, as he did a bright light appeared behind him, almost blinding Katrine.

Adrian turned his head to look at it for a moment before turning back to her. "We haven't much time," he said. "Katrine, listen to me there is a difference between justice and revenge, seek justice above all lest you pay the price of revenge, it is not a path I want you to go down,"

"I will try Papa, I will make you proud," she told him.

"Oh my little Dovah, you make me proud every time you take a breath, when you were born I stood over your cot, you were so tiny I thought you would die. I begged you to keep breathing and then you did and you grew, you were more then I could ever hope for, you and your brother. I will never stop being so proud," the light behind her father grew so bright Katrine had to close her eyes.

"Papa!" she cried out fearfully. She felt him wrap his arms around her "I'm here my darling, try to remember what I tell you next, under my bed at Lakeview, hidden under a floorboard there is something there for Tomas to use,"

Katrine felt him start to slip away and she tried to grab at him "Please don't leave me," she begged. "I'm here little one, no matter what happens I will always be with you, even if you can't see me," and then he was gone and Katrine did something she had not done since her father had died. She cried, she cried for her father, she cried for the Stormcloaks that were killed as they were captured, for the people of Helgan, slaughtered and burned in dragon fire, for the men that fell to her blade and for their daughters whose father's would not be coming home.

But most of all she cried for her, for what she had been put through, for what had almost happened to her, several times and for what she had done.

As she cried she felt warm, soft arms wrap comfortingly around her. She opened her eyes and wiped the tears from her face and looked up into the concerned eyes of her mother. Katrine sighed in relief, she felt as if a weight she didn't know she had been carrying had finally been lifted from her shoulders. She looked up at her mother and gave her a wide smile.

They decided to leave not long after that.

They reached Windhelm not to late in the afternoon. Annika and Anwen went to get rooms at the inn, Tomas went to look at the market, that left Katrine, Lydia and Oddok to explore the rest of the city. They stopped, however in front of the inn as they caught sight of two Nord males bullying a Dunmer woman.

"You come here where you're not wanted , you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks," said one of the nords, he was dressed in rags and was visibly filthy, he definitely wasn't helping the Stormcloaks either.

"But we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight," said the Dunmer woman, trying to placate them. Katrine looked at the woman she was small, for a Dunmer and had the soft look of someone who had never seen combat, why would the nords even want her fighting.

The other Nord piped up with "Hey maybe the reason these grey skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies,"

The Dunmer woman looked taken aback "Imperial spies? You can't be serious,"

The first Nord smiled darkly and Katrine felt her hand slide to the dagger on her belt, ready to go to the woman's aid if she needed it, the Nord however just said "Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight little spy, we've got ways of finding out what you really are,"

The Dunmer woman sighed heavily as the two nords walked away.

Katrine walked up to the Dunmer meaning to ask her if she was alright but before she could the Dunmer woman angrily asked "Do you hate the dark elves? Are you here to bully us and tell us to leave?"

Katrine shook her head " _No my friend, I do not hate your people,_ "

The Dunmer women looked shocked, then smiled warmly " _Then you are in the wrong city Windhelm is a haven for prejudice and narrow thinking, unworthy for one such as you_ ,"

"We noticed they were harassing you," said Lydia, probably confused as to what they were talking about.

"Nothing new there, most of the Nords living in Windhelm don't care for us, but Rolf Stone-Fist is the worst by far," the Dunmer woman said indicating her head to the second Nord who was close by watching the conversation.

"He likes to get drunk and wander around the grey quarter yelling insults at us in the small hours of the morning. A real charmer that one," explained the Dunmer.

Katrine was confused "But why would he think you were a spy?"

"Some of these Nords would come up with any reason to despise us. And it isn't just the Dark elves they hate, they make a target of the Argonians as well. In fact anyone who isn't a Nord is fair game for their bullying,"

They said goodbye to the Dunmer woman with Katrine deciding she wanted to see the temple of Talos, they were stopped however by Rolf Stone-Fist.

"I saw you talking to that filthy grey skin," he spat at their feet. Katrine scoffed "Look Lydia this son of a skeever has eyes," Lydia chuckled darkly.

Rolf scowled "You a dark elf lover? Get out of our city, you filthy piece of trash," Lydia went to draw her sword but Katrine held her back with a hold signal.

"I do not care much for your attitude," said Katrine, her voice as cold as ice.

"Oh don't like it? Too bad, this is our city, ours!" he spat angrily "Don't think I can take you? A hundred septims says I can punch you back to where you came from," he said.

For a moment Katrine just stared at him, trying to emulate her mother's impassive, often intimidating, look. She smiled victoriously when Rolf looked away after a few seconds and slipped off her scabbard handing it to Lydia.

"My Thane, Katrine I'm not certain this is a good idea," Lydia said nervously as she looked around to check for guards or worse Annika.

"Oh I am certain that this is a good idea, this hagraven lover needs to be taught a lesson in manners," said Katrine.

Rolf smirked, obviously thinking he could beat her easily. "Right, no weapons and no magic," he said then took a swing at her which she easily dodged, sending him off balance and on to the ground.

Katrine laughed, to which he growled leapt up and took another wild swing, this time Katrine grabbed his arm, twisted behind him and pushed him into a wall, which he hit with a great deal of force judging from the split lip he had when he turned back to Katrine. He rushed at her as if he was going to tackle her to the ground, it was time to end this, thought Katrine.

When he got in striking distance Katrine hit him with a solid roundhouse punch, sending him sprawling in the dirt again. He was down on his hands and knees, breathing heavily, for a full minute before he got up, spat out some blood onto the ground and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"That wasn't a fair swing," he whined.

"You lost, now pay up," said Katrine as she glared at him.

"Fine!" he chucked a hefty coin purse at her and stormed off in the direction of the Palace of Kings.

Katrine smiled at Lydia, who rolled her eyes and passed Katrine her weapons back "That is going to bite us back somehow, I just know it," she said.

"You worry to much, it is going to give you wrinkles," said Katrine and laughed as Lydia unconsciously touched her forehead.

The only light inside the temple was the flickering candles that cast interesting shadows on the statue of the god king of mankind. The air in the room was heavy with incense and dragon tongue flowers. Katrine chose a spot in the front pew to sit, noting that the only people were her, Lydia and a priestess who smiled as they came in.

Katrine stared up at the solemn stone face and bowed her head in prayer, did I do the right thing killing them, she wondered. Was that vison of her father true or was it my own guilt? How much suffering have I caused? How much more will I be responsible for? How do I make this right? Those bandits I killed could have been just trying to survive and those soldiers were just following orders, it was not as if they wanted me dead, one even tried to speak up for me, I hope he survived.

She raised her head to look back up at the statue, nothing. She sighed heavily.

"You getting an answer to your prayers Katrine?" called a voice from behind her.

Katrine and Lydia whipped around and saw Amela standing there with a smile on her face.

"Unfortunately not," answered Katrine walking up to embrace her.

"What brings you to Windhelm and who is your friend?"

"Oh this is Lydia, Lydia this is Amela one of the Stormcloaks that helped get me to Whiterun,"

Lydia and Amela stared at each other as if sizing each other up before clasping hands.

"Well now that you have both decided not to kill each other, what are you doing here?" asked Katrine.

"The brother of Ulfric's second in command came in with a broken jaw and busted lip and when Galmer, that's the second, asked what happened he said a red headed, she demora attacked him,"

Katrine laughed "And from that description you got me?" Katrine heard Lydia hide a laugh underneath a cough.

"Well that And he gave your name," said Amela "So what happened?"

"He insulted me, challenged me to a fist fight and lost," Katrine told her, Amela sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, he's trouble, I won't tell you how many times the guards have to be called to deal with him. Unfortunately his brother keeps bailing him out, though I think even he is getting sick of it," she said tiredly "Anyway Ulfric sent me down here to get you,"

"After you then," said Katrine gesturing her to lead.

The palace of the kings was a massive stone structure, supposedly built by Ysgarmor when he landed in Skyrim. Inside was a large hall with a long stone table ladened with all manner of silverware. At the end of the hall sat an impressive stone throne, on it sat Ulfric, he was crowded by three men and looked like he was trying very hard not to smile.

Katrine recognised one of the men as Rolf Stone-Fist, he was currently speaking in an angry raised voice, tough his whining tone made him sound like a child. "I'm telling you My Jarl this women is a troublemaker, you would do well to banish her from the city, from the hold even,"

Ulfric shook his head "Not without hearing her side of the story," He looked up at their approach and smiled. "Ah Lady Katrine, welcome to Windhelm, how are you finding it?"

"Thank you My Jarl, you have a beautiful city and most of the people here are quite hospitable," Katrine said giving Rolf a quick side glare.

Rolf looked between Katrine and Ulfric, he looked confused. "Wait Lady Katrine?"

"Yes, Lady Katrine here is the daughter of Lord Adrian Kvatch," Ulfric told him. Rolf's eyes widened, he seemed to realise that this wasn't going to go well for him.

"So Lady Katrine would you like to tell your side of this story?" asked Ulfric. Katrine nodded.

"I had just finished a discussion with a female Dunmer and was on my way to pay my respects at the temple of Talos when was accosted by this man, he insulted me, told me to get out of the city, he then challenged me to a fist fight and lost, that is it," she explained.

"Do you have any one to back this claim?" asked one of the other man, Katrine assumed he was Rolf's brother. Lydia stepped forward "I can back it," she said.

"This isn't the first complaint I have received about your brother Galmer, if I receive another I will be forced to act," said Ulfric.

Rolf opened his mouth as if to say something but Galmer grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the hall.

Once they were gone Ulfric smiled, stepped off his throne and opened his arms for an embrace. "It's good to see you cub, but why didn't you say you would be coming to the city? I would have sent an escort,"

"Mama only told me that we were coming this way two days ago, any message I sent would not have got here quick enough," Katrine told him.

"Your mother is here?" he asked.

Katrine nodded "Along with my brother, Anwen, Lydia and Oddok," she said indicating to the two standing behind her.

"What brings your family to my fine city?"

"We are on our way to Markarth and my Mama thought heading this way would be the least obvious route," Katrine explained.

Ulfric looked confused for a moment before his face cleared to a look of understanding. "The trials, you're turning fifteen?" Katrine nodded and he smiled. "Congratulations, this calls for a celebration. Your family will join my court for supper tonight and will toast the occasion. Go inform your family and I'll send someone to fetch you when the time comes,"

On the way to the inn Lydia remarked to Katrine "You just can't stay out of the centre of attention, can you?"

"It is getting increasingly difficult to do so," laughed Katrine.

They met with Tomas at the bar ordering a mead.

"Hey where have you two been?" he asked.

"The Palace of kings," said Katrine as she ordered a drink for Lydia and herself.

After paying for the drinks they headed upstairs where Anwen had already gotten a table. And appeared to be quite amused by something.

"What is so funny?" Katrine asked her.

Anwen turned and smiled at her "Your mother," she said simply.

Katrine turned to look over to where her mother was talking with a very pretty young blonde, who was smiling and laughing as if whatever Annika had said was extremely funny.

"Suzanna! Stop flirting with the customers and get back to work,"

The girl jumped "Yes Elda," she then gave Annika a kiss on the cheek before hurrying off. Annika spotting them at the table calmly walked over and sat down.

"Where have you two been?" she asked.

"The Palace of the kings, apparently," Tomas told her.

"I take it that Jarl Ulfric heard we were here and wanted to see you?"

"Yes and he invited us to join him and his court for dinner," said Katrine smiling as the woman her mother had been talking to set down some drinks on their table.

"Hello, what is your name?" she asked.

"I'm Suzanna," she said smiling back.

"Well Suzanna take a couple of gold just for you," said Katrine handing the barmaid two septims. The girl's grin got even wider.

"Thank you,"

Tomas snorted as the girl left.

"What is so funny brother?"

"It seems that you and Annika have similar tastes, do I need to worry about my mother around you?" he joked.

Katrine rolled her eyes "Yes Anwen is definitely going to choose a not even fifteen year old over my mother,"

"Oh I don't know you are kind of adorable, let's wait a few years and then we'll see," said Anwen laughing.

"Anyway if we are going to have dinner with the Jarl we had better get cleaned up," said Annika rolling her eyes at them.

Their rooms at the inn were quite comfortable, in Katrine's and Lydia's room there were two beds with a night stand between the two and a chest at the end of each bed, a bookshelf and a wash basin by the door.

"Katrine I've put some hot water in that basin for you to use," said Lydia as she pulled out a soft green tunic and a pair of black cuffed boots to wear.

Katrine herself had chosen a deep blue tunic that had blue grey sleaves with gold cuffs, a white under shirt and a pair of black breaches.

After washing the war paint off her face, getting dressed and re combing her hair she went upstairs and met with Annika, who for the first time had gotten ready before her.

Annika had dressed in a forest green dress with a black over corset that had been edged with golden thread, as well as gold cuffed at the elbows with green sleaves laced into the cuffs that flowed down her arms, leaving her shoulders bare.

Tomas met them not long after dressed in a white long sleaved shirt with a black over vest that came down to mid thigh and belted at the waist, paired with a pair of black pants. It was clear to Katrine that he had shaved the scruff from his face, though he didn't do anything to his hair.

"Did you not have time to style your hair better?" teased Katrine.

"My hair is perfect the way it is," he said defensively.

"Now children let's behave," said Anwen who had come up behind them.

She had chosen to dress in a long velvet black dress, with flowing red sleeves and a deep vee cut into the front, showing just enough to be enticing without being immodest.

Annika's eyes perused over the older elven woman's form "You look exquisite," she said.

"Thank you Annika you look like Dibella in mortal form as always," said Anwen returning the look Annika had given her.

Tomas groaned "I need a drink," he said, and sulked off.

Katrine just shook her head and sat down with Lydia and began a discussion about the future of her training.

It wasn't long before she felt a shadow fall over her.

"Jarl Ulfric sent me to collect you," a familiar voice told her.

Katrine smiled and turned to face him "How are you Ralof?" she said then stood to greet him properly.

"I'm well and how have you been faring?" he asked as he clasped her arm.

"I am better now that my family is safe with me and my life has returned to some form of normalcy," she told him.

"I hear that, now I suppose we'd best not keep Ulfric waiting," he said.

Katrine nodded and called her family over "This is Ralof, one of the soldiers who helped me," she told Annika, who had never met him before. "This is my mother Annika Hanson and my friend Lydia. I believe you have already met Anwen and Tomas,"

"It's nice to see you again," said Tomas as the clasped arms.

"And you as well, My lady," he gave Anwen a slight bow before greeting Annika and Lydia.

"We'll have to have a longer chat another day, I'd better take you all up to the palace," he said.

As they entered the hall the smell made Katrine's mouth water. Roast mammoth, deer and rabbit lined the banquet table. Nords never were big on vegetables, thought Katrine, except for roast potatoes, she amended seeing a platter filled with them.

At the head of the long table sat Ulfric, who upon noticing them smiled. "Ah here is our guest of honour, please join us,"

Katrine was seated next to Ulfric on his left, Lydia sat next to her followed by Annika, Tomas and Anwen. Some of Ulfric's guests looked not to happy at her being seated with them, Rolf Stone-Fist especially.

The rest of the table included Ulfric's second Galmar, a man named Torsten Cruel-Sea, Captain Lonely-Gale, Ulfric's steward Jorleif, Torbjorn Shatter-Shield, his wife Tova, their twin daughters Nilsine, who Katrine did not like for the look she was giving Anwen and Frigga. There was also the court mage Wuunferth, Brunwulf Free-Living and finally Calixto, a rather eccentric man who Katrine immediately didn't trust, it might have been the hungry look he was giving her mother.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to join me in welcoming Lady Anwen, wife of the late Lord Adrian Kvatch, their son Lord Tomas Kvatch, Lord Adrian's daughter Lady Katrine Kvatch, her mother Mistress Annika Hanson and I'm afraid I don't know this young lady," said Ulfric stopping at Lydia.

"I'm Lydia, I was hired to protect Katrine," she told him.

Rolf narrowed his eyes at her "You called her My Thane earlier," he said with a sneer.

Ulfric looked amused "Thane Katrine, well little cub you have been busy, how did that happen?"

"I retrieved an artifact for the Jarl," said Katrine.

"You fetched some object for the Jarl and he made you a Thane for it? Perhaps I should do that, would you like me to get you a new sword My Lord?" sneered Rolf.

Ulfric held up his hand for silence "Where exactly did Jarl Balgruuf send you for this item?" he asked.

"Bleakfall's Barrow and it was not a sword it was some kind of ancient tablet, the court wizard believes that it will assist him in his dragon investigation," said Katrine aiming the last part of her sentence at Rolf.

"So you a girl of fourteen went into some draugur filled dungeon that probably had all kinds of ancient traps and magics, if you want to traipse through all that just to get me a sword Rolf you be my guest," Ulfric said.

Annika trying to defuse the tension asked Rolf "You have met my daughter before? Were you one of the soldiers who helped her?"

Rolf had the decency to look uncomfortable "Ah no ma'am I met her in front of the inn today," Annika appeared to take note of the way he refused to look in her eye and Katrine just knew she would ask about it, in an effort to delay that she began a conversation with the court wizard about the magic he mastered in and was happy to learn it was destruction and proceeded to ask for some tips.

The rest of the evening went on with little more fuss. Anwen struck up a conversation with Wuunferth, Tomas talked with Captain Lonely-Gale, Katrine discussed her combat training with Ulfric, Lydia and Annika quietly discussed the route they were planning to take to Markarth and Oddok was laying on the floor beside Ulfric's war dog Vigilance, the both of them gnawing on a bone.

After the meal had been finished Ulfric stood and the hall fell silent. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would ask that you join me in raising your mugs and goblets in a toast to this girl as she prepares to take the trials and wish her luck in her new life as she becomes a woman, to Katrine,"

They left not long after that claiming needing to be up early the next day, and they had not gone ten steps before Annika asked about Rolf.

"I saw him badger a Dunmer woman and he must have seen me ask her what it was about because he accosted me afterwards, he insulted me and challenged me to a brawl, I won and he went running to Ulfric, which is how he knew we were here," Katrine explained quickly.

Annika and Anwen were incensed "The nerve of that man, brawling with a fourteen winters girl, I have half a mind to go back their and give him a taste of elven magic!" Anwen stated angrily her hands crackling with shock magicka.

"Never mind magic I will shove my fist so far up his backside he will choke on it," said Annika.

"Mama, _Emel_ please, do you not think that getting beaten by an almost fifteen winter's girl enough punishment," said Katrine putting emphasise on the fact she was almost fifteen as well as adding the elvish term for mother, a nickname she had for Anwen when she was little that always seemed to crumble Anwen's resolve.

"Your daughter is fighting dirty Annika," said Anwen.

"I heard, what are we going to do with her?"

Tomas decided to put in his two septims with "So did you win anything?" he asked, Annika and Anwen just stared at him. "What? She fought, that Stone-Fist lost, nothing we can do about it now, only thing we can do is ask if she put any gold on the fight," he explained.

Katrine laughed "A hundred septims," she told him.

Her brother whistled "Not bad,"

Annika rolled her eyes but Anwen looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ma what's wrong?" Tomas asked as he placed a soft hand on his mother's arm.

"Sometimes you remind me so much of your father,"

They retired to their respective bedrooms once they returned to the inn but Katrine found that sleep seemed to evade her, rather then take her potion she decided to catch up on some reading.

She had picked out a book called Proper lock design and construction, she laughed as she read it as any thief that read the book would now know how to pick the locks featured in the book.

She had just gotten out a couple of picks and was going to attempt this on the chest in the room when she heard what sounded like muffled shouts coming from Annika and Anwen's room. She slipped quietly out into the hall and made her way to where she had heard the sounds.

The door had been left opened just enough that Katrine was able to peer in slightly and then wished she didn't as it seemed that her mother and Anwen was just enjoying themselves. She went to step back and close the door when she heard a sound she never wished to hear again. Anwen crying.

"I knew this was to soon," said Annika softly "I should have told you no, I am sorry,"

"No, I needed this," said Anwen "I needed to feel something other then the deep pain inside of me, it isn't your fault that I'm a mess,"

"You husband was murdered, the child you think of as your own was nearly executed and your family is being targeted by the ruling faction of your own people, I think you are handling yourself better then most would," Annika told her.

"Your not blubbering like a teen girl,"

"Believe me when I got Katrine's letter I cried until I had no tears left," said Annika.

"I have been trying to be strong for Tomas and Katrine, the pain I feel must be nothing compared their pain," said Anwen sounding as if she was exhausted.

"That maybe, but it does not mean the pain you feel is small, nor does it mean that you are weak for letting that pain get to you, because you have been so strong I honestly do not know how I would be dealing with all this if you were not here," Annika said.

Anwen sighed, they were silent for a while and Katrine thought that they must have fallen asleep and was about to slip back to her room when Anwen spoke again.

"What do you think happened with Katrine today? After months of not showing any signs of grief I thought that she never would, after how she was with her grandmother's death I thought perhaps this broke something inside of her, like a soldier coming back changed from a war,"

"It could have been a delayed emotional response, it could have been an anxiety attack or something about that place caused her to see something, remember how insistent Arngeir was that we take her there?" said Annika.

"You think she had a vision or something?"

"Just before I got to her she whispered Papa and I know it will sound impossible but I felt something grip my shoulder, it felt like him," Annika explained.

"You felt that too? I thought I was going insane, I wonder what she saw?"

"Whatever it was it got more of a reaction then we have for months, let us hope that she can heal now. Anyway we have an early morning we best be getting some sleep," said Annika.

"Good night," said Anwen.

Katrine as quiet as she could slipped back to her room and into bed.

They felt something as well I did not imagine it, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

She rose before the dawn the next morning to find Lydia already up and filling the wash basin with water.

"Good morning Lydia," Katrine said as she leapt out of bed.

"Good morning Katrine, I've got the basin filled with warm water for you," as she finished pouring the water and started to get dressed herself.

"Thank you Lydia but you are aware that I can do that myself right?"

"Yes but it's my job to make sure your looked after,"

Once dressed they met Tomas upstairs as he was tucking in to some breakfast, Katrine ordered her self a light breakfast knowing that the closer to Markarth they got the butterflies would start to play havoc with her stomach.

They talked about meaningless things until they were joined by Annika and Anwen.

"Good morning my Omega, excited for the journey?" asked Annika.

Katrine felt the butterflies flare up in her stomach and she suddenly regretted the seared slaughterfish she just ate.

Annika caught her look and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder "You do know that no one is making you go through with this, you don't have to do it,"

Katrine smiled weakly "I know, but I am going to, I will learn useful skills, make new friends and drink as much mead as I like without you looking over my shoulder," she laughed at the look on her mother's face.

They packed up, Annika said good by to Suzanna and they made their way towards the stables. As they did Katrine caught sight of a ragged woman and a small waif of a child huddled round a lit brazier. She was about to get out a handful of coin from her purse when she heard a voice call out her name.

She turned and saw Ulfric heading towards her, with two Stormcloak soldiers at his heels reminding Katrine of two blue attack dogs. She laughed at the image her mind created, Tomas gave her a look that said he was worried about her sanity, Annika and Anwen just smiled perhaps happy at the first laugh they had heard from her in months.

"You seem to be in good spirits this morning little cub," said Ulfric with a smile on his face.

"Why not my Lord, it is a beautiful day and my family are safe and with me, there is no reason for me to be in poor spirits,"

"Indeed not, I take it your leaving then?" he asked them.

"If we are to reach Markarth by Second seed we need to leave now," Annika told him and reached out to clasp his arm. "I never did get to thank you last night for getting my daughter safely to Whiterun,"

Ulfric shook his head "There is no need to thank me Madam, her father and I were friends during the war, he would have came back to haunt me if I did not help her, though truthfully I am not certain that we would have made it out ourselves if it weren't for her,"

Ulfric and his soldiers gave them an escort to the stables and with one final goodbye to him they were once again on their way.

The journey to Markarth took two days, though they joined up with a Kajiit caravan on the first day that was being led by a male Kajiit called Ri'saad, Katrine was glad of the extra company especially Kahayla who was quite happy to give Katrine some pointers on being more stealthy during hunting and combat, for a bit of coin.

"This one learnt early in life that to be unseen Kajiit needs to step softly and slowly, a good way to do this is to feet in a circle as you bring them to the ground, like so," the Kajiit demonstrated when they had stopped to water the horses. "Heel first then rotate to side of the foot then flat," she then added "Young red head should also keep to the dark places, like shadows when stalking the pray, remember to make your body as small as you can, but this should not be a problem for you small one, kittens born under the shadow often find they are embraced by them,"

Magnus' gaze had begun to turn away from Nirn and it bathed the land in a deep orange glow when Katrine had got her first view of the city of stone.

She had heard many stories of the dwarven built city, how it was carved into the side of a mountain and that it had another city berried underneath it, the dwarven ruin of Nchuand-Zel. However she was not prepared for the sheer size of it, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock.

Lydia gave her a smirk "You might want to close your mouth before torchbugs make their home in there," Katrine glared at her before dismounting her horse.

Once Annika paid the stable master the fee they made their way up to the city gate.

"Halt! What is your business here?" asked one of the guards.

Tomas smirked evilly at the guard and wrapped an arm firmly around Katrine "My sweet baby sister is here for the trials,"

Katrine desperately tried to escape her brothers hold but had no luck. The guards sniggered then stepped to open the gate for them "Welcome to the safest city in Skyrim,"

They entered the city and immediately found themselves in a bustling marketplace. There was a vender selling meat "Bloodiest beef in the Reach right here," a jewellery stall "Take home a lovely handcrafted necklace, ring or bracelet with jewels all the way from Hamerfell," behind the jewellery stall was a building bearing the sign Arnleif and sons trading company, probably the general store, thought Katrine. To the left of that was another building with a sign reading Silverblood inn.

"Let's get some rooms before we take Katrine up to the temple," said Anwen, Katrine felt a catch in her throat as she followed silently behind her family.

Inside was cosy if a little poorly lit, they were welcomed by the inn keeper who introduced himself as Kleper "Welcome to the Silverblood inn, we have strong drink and clean rooms. If you need anything ask me, unlike my wife Frabbi I actually care about our customers," an elderly nord women gave him a sour look as he said that.

"So rooms for all of you?"

"Myself and Anwen will share, Tomas will have one to himself and so will Lydia, we will need them for the month," said Annika as she handed over some coin.

"And what of this lovely young lady?" the elder nord asked absentmindedly counting out the coin he had been given.

"She will be staying at the temple,"

The old man smiled kindly at Katrine "Ready for the trials young lady?"

"I suppose so sir," said Katrine feeling more like a young child then the legendary Dragonborn.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, my daughter Hroki is up there as well," he told her.

"What does she look like? It would be nice to know someone up there," said Katrine.

"Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, wearing a green dress with a brown bodice," he told her.

After settling everyone in to their rooms, they sat together for a bit, Anwen ordered them a bottle of Firebrand wine, which they sipped and talked of little things until it was time for Katrine to head up to the temple.

As they walked up the many stone steps Katrine wondered why her legs felt so stiff, the amount of times she had climbed the seven thousand steps of High Hrothgr she thought she would be used to it.

Once outside the temple doors Annika pulled Katrine into a near crushing embrace "Mama, it is okay, I will be fine," Katrine said, her voice slightly muffled.

"I know my Omega, I know," said Annika realising her daughter and giving her a sad smile.

She gave Lydia a brief hug "Look after her and Anwen for me,"

Lydia laughed "I will, don't worry about us, just enjoy yourself and pay attention to everything the priestess teach you, you may think you'll not need to know certain things but you would be surprised what comes in handy,"

Tomas pulled her to him picked her up and spun her around "Put me down you big brute!" she cried.

She was placed back on the ground and her brother gave her a mischievous smirk, he then reached into a satchel that he had refused to part with at the inn and pulled out an amulet of Dibella.

"This was Nana Isobel's, Pa asked me to keep it safe for you," he said, his voice breaking slightly.

Isobel Kvatch had been Adrian's mother, Katrine loved going to visit her at her house in Kvatch, she had died the winter of Katrine's eleventh year, her husband Torvald had died in a hunting accident the year after Katrine's birth, Isobel often said that Torvald had been so smitten over his little sky spirit, as he called her. Katrine thought back to how much her grandmother loved her father, perhaps it was good the sickness took her when it did, living to see her son murdered would have destroyed her.

Katrine traded the amulet of Kyne for the Dibellan amulet, storing the other in her pack.

She then gave Anwen a hug and whispered " _Make_ _certain_ _that_ _Mama_ _eats_ _and_ _take_ _care_ _of_ _yourself_ _as_ _well_ ,"

Anwen laughed " _Don't_ _worry_ _little one, I will take care of her, you just focus on yourself,_ "

A slight cough from behind them interrupted their moment and as Katrine turned she found herself faced with a slight Imperial woman with black hair, dressed in the traditional orange robes that all Nordic temples seemed to favour.

She gave them a smile that seemed to brighten as her eyes met Annika's.

"Good evening Annika how are you?" the priestess asked.

"I am well and how are you Senna?"

"Very well, just getting ready to welcome the girls born under the Shadow, luckily their is only four of them, it is always easier when there isn't too many of them. But anyway what brings you to the temple?"

Annika gestured towards Katrine.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing, I hadn't realised that it was your Katrine we were to instruct, my how time flies," said Senna eyeing up Katrine, who under the priestess scrutiny straightened she was never one to cower under a gaze, with one exception.

Senna's gaze became predatory as she took in Katrine's wilful stance, she turned back to Annika "If she's anything like her mother her instructor will have her hands full, don't worry we'll take good care of her,"

Annika's face remained neutral but her voice dripped with sarcasm "Oh of that I am sure,"

Katrine gave her family a final goodbye, ordered Oddok to stay with Annika and she silently followed Senna into the temple.


End file.
